


Broken heart

by Ballieforever



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballieforever/pseuds/Ballieforever
Summary: Bea is sentenced 12 year's to Wentworth Prison for killing her husband Harry. After the death of Debbie. Will Bea ever open up to anyone again?





	1. Chapter 1

Bea sat in her prison cell in Wentworth Prison, she was just sentenced 12 year's for the murder of her husband Harry. She thought back to the night that tormented her. If she only would have been home on time. She had shown up 15 minutes late from work. Harry wanted beer, he made 13 year old Debbie drive. She didn't know how to drive she ended up rolling their car, and was killed instantly. 

Bea had to plan Debbie's funeral, the whole time blaming herself for her death. Well she blamed herself and Harry. She buried her, while Harry was in the hospital. She didn't want the vile man at her babies funeral. Once he came home, he became even more abusive verbally. He couldn't abuse her physically since he was still injured. He kept claiming it was all her fault Debbie was dead, she should have not been home late, or have more beer in the fridge. 

One month after Debbie's death, Harry forced himself on her saying he wanted another child. She was at the kitchen table writing a grocery list. He pulled her off her chair and bent her over the table, then he ripped her underwear off, and was about to go in. Bea Smith saw red, she turned around, catching Harry off guard. She had the pen in her hand, she stabbed in the neck. He pulled the pen out, and blood was everywhere. She remembers smiling while she watched his lose life. She called the cops when she finally snapped out of her what doctor called a psychotic break. She decided to pled guilty, she didn't want to spend her day's in a mental institution. Plus she felt guilty for the death of her daughter. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bea has been in prison for a couple of months, she was in H1 with Franky, Boomer, Liz, and Doreen. Franky was the head of H1 what she said goes. She was at head always with Jacs who was top dog. She was a vile women, she a Holt they were a crime family. 

Jacs had been a big drug pusher, and made a lady in her crew to use their child to bring in drug's which killed the young girl. It brought back memories of young Debbie. 

Bea started to plan, she was taking the top dog down. There was a new group of ladies who entered prison, one being a transgender woman. Everyone made fun of her, calling her a man. Bea didn't see anything but an beautiful women and befriended her. Maxine was put in H1 so the pair came close fast. Maxine didn't want to join a crew but she found it was better to be in a crew then alone. 

One day in laundry Bea stood up to Jacs, Bea saw red and took the lady down. She was sent to the slot and then had another year added on her sentence for asult. When Bea came out of the slot, into the yard. She heard Queen Bea, Queen Bea, she was officially top dog. Most of the women back Bea up, and her anti drugs policy. 

"Fuck Red why didn't you tell any of us you were taking her down?"

"No need to worry about that Franky. Now listen up, you are either with me or against me. Which is it?"

"They all say I'm in but Franky and boomer.." she thought Franky may give her trouble. They stood toe to toe, Franky eyeing her down. Maxine behind Bea, and Boomer behind Franky. Suddenly Franky cracked a grin "I'll follow you hot ass, as long as you take care of the girl's." 

"I will always watch the girl's no matter what, h1 is family. But that means you all treat Maxine with respect. She's my right hand when I'm not around. When Maxine and I are not around, Franky you are in charge.

The beginning of prison cleaning, Bea was determined to make the place drug free.

Bea Smith had shut down, no one could ever get close. She felt like she was monster who didn't deserve anything.


	2. Chapter 2

"Smith the governor wants to see you." 

"Fucksakes." Bea mutters

"How's it going Mr Jackson!"

"Between you and me Smith this new governor is fucking crazy. Something's off."

"Yeah you're telling me, I feel she has a crush on me or something she's always wanting to see me."

Jackson let's out a small chuckle

"Smith for you governor."

"Thank you Mr Jackson."

"Smith."

"Governor."

"So there's a new crew coming in, and apparently they are fans of yours."

"Yeah well I have a few since killing Harry. "

"Okay and what about the drugs coming in?" 

"Don't know what to say governor Ferguson, I had drugs pretty much out of here."

"Then new screws get hired and there's more drugs in here then at a pharmacy."

"So you think it's someone one my team? How would they be getting it in? "

"Hey not my job, that's your job to figure out. I'm here to fight for the women."

"Well Smith, I think you should work with me and not against me. I can be very helpful."

"Yeah no thanks, I'm good."

"I wouldn't get to comfortable as top dog Smith, I run this prison, not you. So remember you do as I say."

"You run this prison?" 

"Yes Smith I do, don't forget it, I can lock you up and throw the keys away. No one would miss you."

"Okay, I'll step back and let you run the prison. But I won't work for you."

"Oh Smith you don't realize how much stronger and smarter I am then you. "

"Are we done?"

"Yes Smith watch how a real leader lead people."

 

"fuck the new governor is a fucking crazy Red."

"She's taking everything away Bea." Liz said arms crossed.

"She's trying to flush out the gear she says, plus the people bringing the gear in." Bea said.

"What do we do Bea?" Maxine asked. 

"Oh we are doing fuck all." She put her feet on the table and hands behind her head. 

"Okay what?" Boomer asked confused as hell.

"Oh the freak thinks she runs this prison, so I told her go for it."

"Shit, this place is going to be a fucking war zone Red."

"Oh Franky I know. We stay together at all times." They all nodded.

"Are we in danager Bea?" Doreen asked. 

"We're in prison we are always in danger Doreen."

"Why don't you do what she asked you to do?"

"Cause I'm not a lager. I am positive I know how the drugs are getting in and who."

"Well tell us Red."

"Na, I will keep that to myself, these walls have ears. I'm gonna go to my cell, and draw. Liz let me know when it's time for count please. Franky and Maxine can you help me a moment?"

They enter Bea's cell.

"So sweetie, what's going on?"

"New crew coming in apparently fans of mine. One group call themselves the reds right hand. I kinda told the leader to go fuck herself, when she came to visit me, when the Freak took Erica's job."

"Fuck Red let's not talk about her." 

"Yeah sorry. I Told Kaz is her name that her group of idiots can kiss my ass. I wanted nothing to do with them. Then told her to fuck off then grabbed my arm. I punched her in the jaw. Smiles saw and hauled me out. I paid her to keep me out of the slot."

"Shit now they are coming in?"

"Yup, plus the drugs is coming from the new screw Jake."

"Are you sure Red? We can't take screws on."

"Unless the freak is in on it, and she's playing everyone. Think about it, she brings them in, finds the person or people supplying and takes them out. Gear stops coming in women get clean, she looks like a hero. Also i swear she has a thing for me, or she's gonna try and take me out.*

"No Red no way."

"Franky watch her around me." 

"Bea love you better got out here, you're not gonna be happy." Liz said through the door.

"Now what?"

Franky opens the door walks out, then Maxine, then Bea. She put her game face on. 

"Alright lady's you have a new roommate. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mr Jackson, then ladies said all together."

Bea walks over the blonde stood toe to toe with her. The blond not batting an eye. Suddenly her plump lip's curl up wards.

"Hii my name is Allie Novak."

Bea just stood there looking into the blue orbs. She felt weird looking into those eyes. It was weird, not a bad feeling. 

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I just told you, Bea."

"Well ladies looks like we have a smart ass in out midst."

"Oh Smith you met your new cell mate?" Ferguson said through the bars.

"Yeah we sure did, how nice of you to think of us." Bea shot back with a big cheeky smirk.

"Oh good Allie's in kaz's crew and apparently she's lived on the streets." She whispered. "Plus Smith I run this prison not you."

She then left. Bea turned around. 

"Boomer and Maxine let's have a chat with our new cell mate."

"Really Red, she's hot?" Franky said and looked over the blond, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Franky we are just having a chat."

"When there done with you Blondie I'm in this cell, come in, i will rock your world." She winked and went into her cell.

"Bea if you need to chat, I rather one on one."

"Do you think I'm crazy? I know you're part of Kaz's crew, you may try and kill me."

"Na, it would be such a waste of a beautiful woman." Said sensually.

"Oh fuckkkkk." Boomer said under her breath.

Maxine and Boomer was waiting for the beating the blond was about to get. Any girl that hit on Bea got a personal bashing. But it never came. 

"You know what Allie forget it, but you try any shit I'm taking you out myself."

"Hey Bea as long as you're hands are on me, I'm good." She winked at Bea and went into her cell.

"Shit, Franky has met her match." Boomer said laughing.  
"Hey Frank's, Blondie will be the new resident Casanova soon."

"What fuck that no one can take my spot in the family." She pouted.

"Hey Red, wanna come in and let me rock your world? I am really good with my tounge." Franky get tackled, and Bea punches her a few times. Not hard, she was playing with Franky. 

"Ouch Red fuck that hurt."

"You pussy." Bea said as she got up.

"Sure Blondie can flirt with you and I can't."

"Maybe that's the plan, she flirts with Bea, and pisses her off she beats the shit out of her and ends up in the slot for a long trip."

"Whatever she's up too, I'm top of it." Bea said.


	3. Chapter 3

Bea and her crew entered for breakfast in the morning, Allie falling behind them. Everyone looked up as they entered, as always Maxine and Franky entered first, followed by Bea then Liz, Doreen then Boomer. Allie entered behind Boomer with a smile across her face, she didn't pay attention to the tension in the room. She waved to Kaz, and her crew then stood in line with H1 to get her breakfast. Allie loved food, so she loaded her tray up.

"Fuck blondie, you more then me, and your still a fucking twig." Boomeras she was dishing up her own food.

"Ya well all the sex I have had it burns calories." Boomer starts laughing hard.

"Fuck blondie ya killing me here. I miss fucking sex."

"You just need to know how to do a good self massage boomer."

"Yeah? You reckon?"

"Yeah, I'll give you some pointers later." With that Allie walked to kaz's table with her crew and sat down.

"Hey bubba, how was your first night?" 

"Good mum, I slept pretty good."

"How's living with miss fucking queen Bea?"

"She's fine, she's pretty pissed I'm in there though, hopefully she doesn't bash my ass."

"Maybe you should let her, then she'll end up in the slot. Then we can take over."

Allie didn't say anything, she just nodded. She shovled the food in like it was her last meal. Year's on the streets do that to you.

"Red, Allie and Kaz keep looking over here."

"Yeah I know Franky I have been watching them since I sat down."

"Fuck Bea how the hell are you watching, your eyes have been on your tray." Boomer said in a loud whisper.

"Boomer I'm always watching, I just have a way of doing it."

She saw how Allie sat and ate like it was her last meal. She saw Allie had a constant smile on her face. In reality Allie was a beautiful woman, stunning in fact. Shit Smith she's just another woman in the prison.

"Red hey Red." Bea suddenly saw franky's fingers snapping in front of her face. 

"Fuck Franky what?"

"Where did ya go just now? You were mid sentence, then stopped. We're ya thinking of blondie?"

"Fucksakes I was but not like that. She can't be trusted, she's with Kaz and who knows if they are with the freak."

"So what's the plan with her love?" Liz asked 

"We need to have a family meeting, and pull in a few of the crews we trust. This has to happen quite, maybe Maxine give Smiles a payment and we can meet after count tonight."

 

"Okay I'll take care of Smiles."

"Franky you and Liz talk to the crew's that we know who's with us."

"Sure Red, no sweat."

They all went to work detail they were in laundry. Allie walked into laundry everyone stopped and looked at her. Bea stood at the steam press staring at her.

"So I'm with you guy's in laundry."

"Of course you fucking are, Maxine will show you what to do."

"Come on sweetie come here, you can help fold clothes."

"Is she always so angry? Or is it just me?"

"Well sweetie she's top dog, and you're with Kaz."

Allie looked over at Bea and gave her the cheekest grin and winked. Looked away when Bea's face went flush. Bea Smith is fun to mess with, some reason she wasn't scared of the big bad top dog. 

Fuck why does she keep doing that shit, I will have to put her in her place soon. I can't be blushing every time she flirts.

Lunch came and went now it was time for yard time. 

"Maxine, Boomer let's go lift weights."

"Yeah sure."

They were walking towards the cage where they would work out.

"Hey Bea you should come play basketball against us."

"Na, I'm lifting weights."

"Ohh is miss top dog scared of losing?" Allie cooed

"Fuck you I'm scared of nothing."

"Prove it come play against us."

"Come on girl's let's go shower these shit head's how it's done." Bea then strutted across the yard with her crew following. Boomer jumping up and down getting ready to kick some ass.

Bea, Maxine, Franky, boom's went on the court while Doreen and Liz sat and watched.

The game started, you could feel the tension as the crews played. Allie smiling the entire time, she went against the top dog. Bea had the ball, and allie trying to steal it. Suddenly Allie was shoved which made her fall into Bea, they fell on the ground. Allie landed right on top of Bea. They laid there for a bit longer then they should have, staring at one another. Suddenly Bea shoved Allie off, and got up. 

"What the fuck was that Allie?

"Hey I got shoved and fell, that's for breaking my fall it was definitely a nice landing." She winked walking back to Kaz and her crew. 

"Red your bleeding." Franky whispered.

"What i am?"

"Yeah now let's go inside before anyone else notices."

They wandered into h1, Bea took her shirt off and she had a cut that was from a shiv.

"The fucking bitch shived me."

"How do we know who did? There was people all around you and blondie then she got shoved." Maxine stated. She couldn't help but like the young blond, she was good for Bea. She could sense there's chemistry between the two.

"Well when she gets in here I'm taking care of her."

"Ohh Red after your little snuggle on the court floor I'm sure you will take care of her." 

"Okay I'm gonna kick your ass Franky."

"Bea stay still I'm cleaning the cut up." Liz said.

They all were sitting and watching TV when Allie came in with a smile on her face. She went and sat down next to Bea, way to close for Bea's comfort. Bea got up, and walked towards Allie's cell.

"Allie in here now."

"Yes boss, I do enjoy the demanding Bea." Allie said smirking.

"Allie, now."

Allie came skipping over to Bea with a smile on her face.

"Is this where I get punished?"

"Holy fuck, blondie has ball's, but hey if I said that shit Bea would have kicked my ass already."

Maxine, and Liz looked at Franky and laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing it's nothing." Maxine said.

"Noo way you two in my cell now."

They laughed leaving a confused Doreen and Boomer sitting at the TV.

Bea stood inside Allie's cell, leaning against that closed door. Staring at Allie with her arms crossed.

"Like what ya see." Allie threw out and she laid on her back with her arms crossed behind her head.

Suddenly Bea launched herself on top of Allie, her hand around her throat not too tight.

"Allie you have to stop playing these fucking games. I'm top dog."

"You definitely are a top." Allie said with the hand on her throat. She wasn't scared one Little bit. Having the red head on top of her did anything but scare her.

"Fuck Allie."

"Sounds good to me." She said sensually.

Bea was thrown off when Allie said that. She was about to get off when she heard the door open, and Franky standing there.

"Well fuck Red, maybe I need to have a chat with you in my cell, of this is what happens." Franky saw the look in Red's eyes, and ran. Bea came flying out of the cell, and ran after Franky. Allie was in a fit of laughter. She came out seeing Franky and Bea wrestling. She walked up to Bea "come on Bea I think that's enough." 

"Noo her ass is grass." Bea said threw clintched teeth.

Allie went and touched Bea's shoulder "come on Bea she was only kidding." Bea relaxed instantly, and got up walked away and went into her own cell.

The crew all stood and looked at one another, then at Allie. Who just smiled and went off to her own cell. 

"Did you guy's see that? No one can calm red down like that. And Allie stood against her and actually walked away."

"I think our top dog has met her match." Maxine said with a grin and they all nooded. 

Bea in her own cell is panicking and pacing her cell she can't calm down. She can't she can't have feelings for Allie, she isn't gay and she can't let anyone close. Nope she can't. She's top dog, then her mind drifted to what to do about the drugs, Kaz, then back to Allie. She had been pacing for over an hour.

"Bea love are you okay?"

No answer Bea just keeps pacing back and forth mumbling stuff. Everyone tried one by one to calm her.

"Allie can you go talk to Red?"

"Why? She misses me already?" She laughed.

"Umm well she's have some sorta episode, she's pacing and has been for like an hour or more. No one can calm her down."

Allie got up, knocked on Bea's cell no answer so she went in.   
She watched for a min as Bea paced her cell mumbling stuff.

Allie pushed herself off the closed door and wrapped her arms around Bea. Who was about to fight, then stopped she suddenly felt safe, she felt a warmth. She suddenly wrapped her arms around the person who was holding her. 

Franky and Maxine had looked into the cell. Both in shock, to see top dog calmed right down with her arms wrapped around the young blond. 

"Maxine we need to find out if Blondie is getting close to Bea for info or if she actually cares."

"Agreed, tonight when Bea's sleeping, we have a little chat with miss Allie."


	4. Chapter 4

Franky and Maxine sneek out of their cell's to have a chat with Allie. They slowly open the her cell door, then closed it when the got in. Maxine went to the bed, and put her hand over Allie's mouth. Her eye's pop open, suddenly Maxine felt a shiv against her side. Once Allie fully woke up, she dropped the shiv showing she wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"Fuck Blondie, you really are a fighter." Franky whispered.

"Na, I just have lived on the streets long enough I have just react if I'm caught off guard. Truthfully I'm a lover not a fighter. But don't tell anyone, I have a rep told hold." She winked.

"Down to business Novak, why the fuck were you placed in our until?"

"Kaz talked to the governor, and then I was placed in here. No idea what the idea is. I'm guessing they want me to feed Kaz information. Or get in a fight with Bea and it gets her sent to the slot for a vacation."

"Shit, she's trying to set Bea up, and using you."

"Hey I'm my own person, I am not picking side's. I don't tell them shit, and I won't tell you anything more then I have. I owe Kaz my life, I can't betray her."

They nodded looking at each other then back at Novak. 

"Okay, what's with you and Queen Bea?" 

"Ummmm.."

Allie's cell door opens "what the fuck is going on in here?" Bea asked in a higher pissed off voice.

"Ohh hey Red, we were thinking of having a girl's slumber party." 

"Very funny Franky, now tell me what's happening."

Liz, Boomer and Doreen wonder out of their cells wondering what the noise was. 

"Nothing much, just having a chat with Novak." 

"In the middle of the night?"

"Well fuck fine, they were asking how I do myself massage, I was just about to show them." Allie then flashing her cheeky grin.

"Err, reckon I get a lesson too?" Boomer asked

They all turned around, and started to laugh.

"Boom's are you hot for Novak? I thought you weren't a clity licker." Franky said laughing.

"Fuck you Frank's I'm not a clity licker, I just need more tip's. No offense Blondie your good looking and all but na no thanks."

"Awe thanks boom's that's really sweet."

"Ahh yeah Anyways I'm going to back to bed." The rest of them agreeing and leaving Allie's cell.

Bea stayed behind while everyone else left. 

"You okay Allie? What was it really about?"

"I'm okay Bea, really I am. They are just wondering why I'm here and what's going on with us." 

"Oh okay, why were you sent in here? 

"I'm not taking side's Bea, I can't. I'm not a spy for anyone."

"Fair enough, I just don't know Allie. Can I trust you?"

"What do you think Bea?"

"I really don't know. Anyways I'm off to bed." 

"You should have a slumber party like friends do." Allie then winked at Bea. 

"Ummm... I have never actually had a slumber party other then with my daughter."

"Do you miss her?"

"Goodnight Allie."

"Good night beautiful."

Bea scoffed "yeah whatever you say."

Allie was stunned, the woman had no idea how beautiful she really was.

Allie laid in bed, her head and heart at war. She knew sooner or later she would have to pick. Her head said Kaz, she has done so much for her. While her heart was falling in love with the beautiful strong Bea. She rolled over, hoping she could get some sleep.

Bea was in her own cell tossing and turning. She was also struggling, her head said to kick Novak to the curb, while her heart said something different. She didn't even know what her heart was saying, other then she could trust the young blond.  
She tossed and turned all night. Waking up a grumpy old bitch as Franky would say. 

Allie wasn't there for count, Bea was confused. She wasn't when she walked in and saw Allie behind the counter serving food. 

"Novak, why are you serving food?" Franky asked when Allie dished out their food. 

"Dunno the freak came and got me this morning, and put me with Kaz." She shrugged her shoulders and kept dishing out. 

Bea ate, something felt off, she would find Mr Jackson later and have a chat. She got word to Mr Jackson she needed a word, and they met in their usual place away from cameras and people.

"What's up Smith?"

"Have you heard anything on what the governor is doing with putting Novak in with us?"

"Not exactly, but something is up, her Kaz and Jake have had a few meetings. He's now deputy, Vera was and is pissed."

"Maybe you two should team up, and figure out what they are up to, and how the drugs get in. I'm positive Jake is the guy. It only started to get really really bad when he showed up."

"Yeah he gave me a bad vibe, but I'll do what I can. I'll see Vera and see what she knows."

Bea walked away from their meeting hoping they could get answers. She walked back to her cell, everyone was in the yard, she felt like being alone. She was walking by the kitchen thought she would say hi to Allie. She opened the door, and saw no one, but heard quite whispering going on. So she snuck in, curious on who was talking.

"Kaz how do you know she shopped us?"

"I just know, has she said what her plans are for me and our crew."

"No, she doesn't exactly share information with me."

"Well you're supposed to cozy up to her and get information. I get us a nice cut in Jake's operation here."

"Kaz I can't believe you are okay with drugs, you hate drugs as much as Bea does."

"Hey I need the money, so we can actually have a fighting chance to get out of her. Bea Smith put us in here."

"You know I was a drug addict, why the fuck should i help bring them in?" 

"Hey Allie look at me, you are off limits they all know that. Now I need to know Smith's weakness's so I can become top dog and run it. I want to take her down, and the governor is backing me up. She's actually help bring the drugs in. So when I become top dog I "clean" the place up and I'm the hero."

"Your working for a screw and the governor? What happens to Jake when he can't bring in drug's anymore?"

"Don't know don't care, governor said she would take care of him and Smith."

"Fuck Kaz I don't know if I can do this."

"Really? After everything I did for you? Your like a daughter to me, and yet you don't want in?" 

"That's not what I'm saying, I just just... "

Bea left before either saw her, she got her answer, she can't trust the young blond after all.

She went storming back into their cell block, then went into her cell slamming the door. She was fumming, she wanted to cry and scream. She actually kinda felt something she hadn't felt before. I won't cry, I won't cry she kept telling herself. She took her shower stuff, maybe it would help relax her mind.

She was alone, and walking to the shower. She felt something hit her, then she saw darkness. 

"Code black code black we are now on lock down"

Will found Bea, blood everywhere she was not in good shape. He picked her up, and rushed her to medical. Him and Vera had put a back up hard drive to the cameras that no one knew about. To many erased videos happening lately. Vera heard the code and snuck off to get their copy. 

"Smiles, what's happening? Maxine asked while she closed and locked their gate. She didn't answer.

"Hey has anyone seen Red? I haven't seen her since lunch?"

Everyone looked around at each other. Then looked at Smiles who didn't look at any of them. 

"FUCK!" Franky yelled. She started to pace, Maxine's head in her hands.

Suddenly they heard the gate opening and Allie walked in. The gate closed, and she smiled at everyone. 

"Where were you Blondie?"

"I got pulled in for a random drug test on my way back from the kitchen."

"Why?"

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed up against the wall. Maxine's arm against her throat.

"Bea's in medical, what do you know about it?"

"Nothing, I was in the kitchen." She choked out.

"Your with Kaz, why should we believe you?"

"Cause I would never hurt her, I swear."

Mr Jackson called Maxine and Franky from the closed gate. They spoke for a few min. He then quickly walked away.

"Apparently Bea was walking to the showers and was beaten and stabbed. But she's okay, she only had a couple stabs. It looked worse then it actually was." Maxine explained.

Bea woke up in medical remembered she was attacked. She had a splitting headache. Felt sore but nothing she hadn't felt before. She went to sleep, she heard a noise the Freak was sitting next to her bed.

"Well Smith looks like you have less power, then you thought in here." She got up to leave. 

"Hey Ferguson you fucking freak."

She turned around and looked at Bea "Smith 1 week in the slot as of tomorrow. Enjoy your vacation, cause I'm sure things will be different when you come out."

Fucksakes hopefully Maxine and her crew can handle it.

H1 got word she was sent to the slot for 1 week.   
Bea was laying in bed, it has been 2 days, when she heard someone being put into the slot next to hers.

"Bea hey Bea.."

It was Allie Novak, who apparently had gotten in a fight, that she started.


	5. Chapter 5

Bea heard Allie trying to talk to her, but she didn't answer she was pissed. Allie was lucky there was a wall between them at that moment. Bea had a mixed feelings hearing Allie chatting away through the wall. Not caring if Bea was listening or not she kept talking and talking. She listened as Allie told her about her past, she talked about absolutely everything and anything. She made Bea laugh on more the one occasion. She tried to cover her mouth with her hands or stuff her face into the pillow. 

Allie could hear the faint giggle, since she was listening with all her might. She would be smiling ear to ear when she made the red head giggle. 

Bea got out of the slot, and Allie had a couple more day's.  
Bea went to her cell since she was still recovering, she felt pretty good just didn't want to see anyone other then her crew. She went and laid down, missing the young blonds talking.

Bea was drifting into sleep, when she heard "everyone return to your cells we are on lockdown."

Now what? She came out of her cell to see her crew coming in, and the gate being locked up. 

"Red your back." Franky came up to Bea smiling

"Yeah I am, what's going on."

"Don't know love, no one's talk. It's been quite all week." Liz said as she went to make a cuppa.

"Expect when Blondie went batshit crazy on Kaz, it was fucking amazing Bea." Boomer yelled, and kept talking telling it play by play.

"Why did she fight Kaz? She's on her crew."

"No one knows, she wouldn't say anything to anyone. She just went toe to toe in the basketball court and they said some words. Then Blondie ended up fighting 3 of them. Then we stepped in, she was hauled off to the slot." Franky said sitting down.

"Did you two talk?" Maxine asked

"Na I was still pissed about some stuff, I overheard her and Kaz talking and then I came back here. Too my shower stuff and headed to shower then that when I woke up in medical."

"You should not have been alone Bea."Maxine said in her stern voice. 

"Ya, I'm gonna go lay down. Seems like we will be here for awhile."

Bea laid down, she was on her side and facing the wall. She heard their gate open, and then close.

"Blondie your out early from the slot, how did you manage that?"

"Once Bea was let out, I began to sing this is a song that never ends over and over. Apparently they didn't appreciate my killer singing voice." She grinned at the group in front of her.

"Fuck me, I need to remember that when I end up on the slot next." Boomer said talking to herself.

"Yeah well I can rap, but I wasn't wasting my pure talent on the screws. Why are we on lockdown anyways?"

"Don't know love, we got sent back in and the gate locked."

"Huh, where's Bea?"

"She's laying down sweetie, why don't you go say hello." Maxine said winking at Allie as she went to go watch TV.

Allie walked over to Bea's closed door, winked at Franky who had a grin on her face. Allie opened the cell door walked in, and then closed it.

She saw Bea laying there, not even looking at the door. She could see Bea had her eyes closed, but didn't buy she was sleeping. So she made a bold mood, she took her shoes off, then jumped on Bea's bed.

"What the fuck!" Bea yelled.

"Hey Bea miss me!" Suddenly Allie was flat on her back, and Bea was on top of her. Bea had pinned Allie's arm's above her head, and she was breathing hard.

Allie was extremely turned on at the moment, feeling the red head take control then on top of her was driving her crazy with went.

Allie just grinned "geez Bea if you wanted to take me for ride you could have just asked."

"What? Why did you jump me?"

"I didn't jump you. I tried stopping it from happening."

"Don't lie to me Allie. I know you were a spy."

"Bea, you made your mind up about me already, so bash me then, go on."

Bea just sat there on top of Allie, holding her arm's above her head. Her eye's searching Allie's big blue eyes for something, all she was truth.

"What happened with you and Kaz?"

"I picked a side, and wanted the entire yard to know which side I chose."

"Why?"

"I think you know why Bea."

Bea let go of Allie's arm's, and just looked at her. She finally got off and sat down on the bed. 

"Nothing's going to happen between us Allie."

"Okay, sure."

"I mean it Allie, I'm not gay."

"I don't care what you are."

"We can't be anything Allie, I mean it, I'm already a Target and don't want you to be in the middle of it."

"Bea, I kicked kaz's ass, plus 2 other members of her crew. And i have you to protect me." She brought herself closer to the red head. Who in turned got up. 

"Allie I can't protect you, trust me you don't want to me. Anyone I care about ends up dead."

Allie stood up, "wait what?" Allie stepped in closer. "You care about me?"

They heard the gate open "we should go." Allie grabbed Bea's wrist gently and pulled her back. 

"Your shaking."

"It's cold."

"It's not cold." Allie put one hand one Bea's waist then the other on her should above her left breast. She went in and kissed Bea who returned the kiss not times.

"Now we can go." Allie walked by with a smirk on her face.

Mr Jackson had dropped off their supper and locked up again. 

"What took you two so long to get out here?" Boomer asked waiting impatiently to eat.

"Having a chat with the top dog."

"Can we eat Bea? I'm starving. Bea nooded.

Bea sat down at the head of the table like she always does. Then Maxine to the right, Franky to the left. Then Boomer next to Franky. Liz next to Maxine. Then Doreen next to Liz then Allie next to boomer. 

"Franky move down a spot." They all stopped what they were doing. "Sure okay Red, who gets my spot?" She was grinning she knew the answer to the question already.

"Allie come sit down."

"Na, Bea I'm good here at the end." Allie said nonchalant trying to hold back a smile. 

"I said come sit here."

"Fine whatever." Allie took her tray and sat down.

Doreen then starts in "seriously she gets a place next to the top dog? She's a fucking spy."

"Doreen shut the fuck up, she's not a spy."

"Oh come on we all think it, why would Maxine have her pinned against the wall asking her questions."

"You guys did what?"

"Hey we were protecting ourselves." Doreen shot back.

"Bea love you were attacked we were un sure if you were okay or not, so we panicked."

Bea got up from her chair and stood towering over the table.  
Everyone staring at their plate afraid to move, other then Allie who was shoveling food into her mouth. They all glanced over to her. She shrugged her shoulders and kept eating.

"Sorry Bea but i was top dog at the time, and felt we needed to ask questions. I never actually hurt Allie."

"Na, she didn't Bea we swear. Now can we eat?"

Bea had grabbed the edge of the table ready to flip it over, her anger getting the best of her especially when she heard someone hurting Allie. She felt Allie's hand on hers, "Bea it's alright, they were protecting you. Plus I'm fine, they didn't hurt me. Now sit down and eat. You need your strength." Allie winked at Bea. Who suddenly went red from a blush. 

"Now everyone eat, before I eat it for you." Allie said with a smile.

Doreen just scoffed and got up and walked to her cell. 

They all sat in silence for awhile eating. Bea feeling a foot go up her leg, she quickly turned her head to look at Allie. Who was smirking at her, then motioned towards the girl's. Bea shook her head, Allie then mouthed "now" Bea glared at her.

"Hey ummm Maxine I'm sorry for losing my temper, and to the rest of you as well." Bea then went back to eating.

Everyone sat there looking at one another then back at Bea. She never apologized before about something like losing her temper.

Bea was mumbling stuff very quietly to her self. Allie running her foot up Bea's leg again trying to catch the older woman's attention, Bea stopped and looked at Allie again. They just stared at one another. Bea nodding, then went back to eating. They didn't realize they had an audience. 

Franky, Liz, and Maxine all grinning looks like queen Bea found her match all right. 

The trays were cleared up, so they all went and watched some TV. Allie deciding to sit extremely close to Bea, who just sat there watching TV. Liz asked if anyone wanted a cuppa and Allie offered to help. They made tea for everyone, and Allie placed a cup of tea down for Bea. Who in returned took Allie's hand and squeezed it as a thank you, and drank her tea.

"Okay everyone I'm turning in, I'm exhausted. See you in the morning." 

"Goodnight." Everyone said to Allie as she got up. She placed her hand on Bea's knee and squeezed, giving her a wink and started to go to her cell. Bea had gotten up and followed her to her door.

"Well goodnight Alliecat, I hope you sleep well." Bea said shifting from foot to foot.

"Did you just walk me to my door." Allie whispered 

"Umm yeah I guess I did, fuck sorry." She went to walk away.  
She felt Allie pull her back.

"It's incredibly sweet Bea, see you later." She have Bea wink and entered her cell. Bea closing the door behind her.

"Hey Red can you walk me to my cell?" Frsnky just got the words out when Bea launched herself on to Franky tickling her. 

"Red stop I fucking mean it stop" Franky was screaming. She hated being tickled.

Allie heard the screaming, opened up her cell door and watched. She felt jealous something she never felt before. 

"Bea." Allie said quietly.

Making her stop what she was doing.

"Can I talk to you?"

Bea nodded and gently kicked Franky as she walked by. 

"What's up?"

"Come in here it's a private matter." Allie whispered.

"Oh okay."

They enter and close the door.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just want my goodnight kiss."

"Your what?"

"Goodnight kiss Bea, you walked me to my cell all cute like and never gave me a goodnight kiss."

"Ohh well ummm..."

"Want me to start it?"

Bea nodded she hadn't had a clue what to do. Allie stepped in close, grabbed Bea's neck and pulled her in kissing her. Bea felt Allie's hand on her right boob, and backed off. 

"Shit sorry Bea to soon for that."

"No, no it's just I ummm just don't know what I'm doing."

"Oh that's fine Bea I'm a good teacher."

"Come sit with me for a bit?"

"Yeah sure." They take their shoes off. Bea let's Allie sit down first, then puts her hand on Allie's knee as she sit down next to her on the bed.

"So what were you into before all this?"

"What, do you mean."

"What do you think I mean." Bea looked down to Allie's finger running down her arm and back up.

"Ohh... Dunno....what were you into?"

"You."

Then she went in and kissed Bea they sat and kissed for awhile. Until they both were tried. 

"I better get to bed Alliecat, I'll miss you."

"Or I can come snuggle you in bed, and just hold you as you sleep."

"Really? Yeah that sounds nice. I'm gonna go and get ready for bed, give me 10 min."

Allie waited then snuck out to Bea's cell. Everyone had gone to bed already.

She went in and it was darker, so she crawled into bed with Bea and Bea snuggled right in. Bea felt Allie giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Who knew the top dog would be such a snuggle bug."

"Only with you, and you better not tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me babe and so are you."

Bea smiles into the darkenss.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight Alliecat."

They both fall asleep holding tight to one another.


	6. Chapter 6

Bea woke up, with Allie next to her. She didn't know what she was, she was falling for a woman, but she wasn't gay. How does that even work? Her mind was going a mile a minute, when she felt lip's on her cheek. She turned her head to see blue eyes looking at her.

"Don't think to hard, you may blow a fuse."

"Fuck off." Bea slapped Allie's arm gently.

"Why are you up at the crack of dawn anyways?"

"I couldn't sleep, plus you should head back to your cell, before anyone See's you." "Bea, I'm sure they figured it out already." "Well good, then they can tell me, cause I sure the hell don't know what's going on." Allie sitting leaning on her elbow to get a better view of Bea's face. "What do you mean? You like me, I like me, what's there to think about?" "Okay, yes I like you, but I'm not gay. I have never felt this way with anyone, including the man I married. You know how many women have wanted to sleep with me?" Allie felt a rush of jealousy hit her stomach. "Bea, why put a label on it, just fuck the labels. How about we just go with it, hangout make out and get to know one another." She smiled when she saw Bea go a bit red. "Is the top dog blushing? Your so cute." "Hey I'm not cute, I'm top dog, I'm a bad ass." "Bad ass? More like hot ass." Allie said giving Bea a cheeky grin. "That's it." Bea then flipped Allie on her back once again. "I'm not cute, say it Allie, say Bea is one bad ass bitch." "Nope, you can't make me." "Ohh really?" She tickled Allie was laughing hard. "Allie, shhhh babe be quite." "Did you just call me babe?" "Shit, it slipped out, sorry." "Nooo way, it sounded perfect coming from you, and your cute mouth. Now kiss me." "Nope." Bea went to get off Allie, but was pulled back down flush with Allies body. She felt Allie's lips on her own, it felt so good, it felt like nothing she had ever experienced. She felt Allie's tounge brush her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. She didn't hesitated, she opened her mouth allowing Allie's tounge in. Their tounges dancing in Bea's mouth. Bea let out a loud moan. Which startled her, made her stop instantly. "Ummm we should stop, you need to go before someone see's you." Her gaze looking away from Allie, she was embarrassed that she moaned. "Hey look at me Bea." Allie took Bea's face in her hands, and turned it to face her's. "Bea, it's Okay to moan, it show's me that you like what I am doing. You can be as verbal or non verbal as you like." "I'm sorry, I...I...can't do this." She pushed herself off of Allie and went out of her cell. Leaving Allie in bed confused, thinking maybe it had something to do with her ex. 

Liz got up before the rest of the crew, she had a shit sleep. 

"I'm getting to old for those fucking mattress." She mumbled to herself while making tea. She almost dropped her cup of hot tea, when she saw the top dog walking out of her cell with messy hair and red swollen lips. Soon after Allie came out, smiling and winked at Liz and Bea she slipped into her cell. Bea walked up to Liz, and gave her a small smile, and looked away since she felt her face heating up. Liz knowing Bea doesn't talk about her feeling's much or at all. She put her hand on Bea's upper are letting her know it was okay, and she wouldn't say anything.

Soon everyone was up, and chatting except Bea who was lost in her own world. Mr Jackson had come with some others to drop off tray's of food, since they prison was on lockdown still. Everyone sat down at the table, other then Bea who was having a private chat with Mr Jackson. Allie watching Bea and Mr Jackson chat, he makes Bea laugh and she then turns around heading to the head of the table.

"Let's eat ladies." She said as she sat down. Boomer wasting no time she's eating. Allie who usually shoveling food in, was playing with her food. Bea watched her, she nudged Allie's arm. Allie put her fork down and got up, walking to her cell. Everyone looking at Bea, who shrugged her shoulders and finished eating.  
She took Allie's tray and went to her.cell and went in.

"Allie you need to eat."

"Bea just go, I'm not hungry." Which was a lie, and her stomach betraying her right at that moment. 

"Yeah I can tell." Bea chuckled handing Allie her the tray. She gave a small smile, and started to eat. 

"What's wrong Allie?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. You should go back out before they wonder why your in here with me."

Bea put her hand on Allie's shoulder, squeezed it before she left.  
She came out of Allie's cell and everyone was watching TV.

"Once Allie's done eating, we need to have a family meeting."

"She's not one us, so let's have the meeting and get it done." Doreen spat out.

"Doreen don't start with that shit." Bea warned.

"What you don't want me to hurt the precious druggie prostitutes feeling's Bea?"

Bea saw red as soon as the words left Doreen's mouth. It all happened so fast. They saw Bea coming at Doreen and tackling her like she was a football player. Then rained punch after punch on her face. 

The crew sat and watched, Doreen had been asking for it. Plus they knew not to step in when Bea was in fight mode. Franky came to her cell.

"Blondie, you gotta come stop red, she's about to kill Doreen."

Allie bolted out of her cell, and went behind Bea, and put her hand on Bea's shoulder, softly saying "Bea that's enough." Bea instantly stops, she get up. She walked away to her cell, and closes the door. She washes her hands and lays down, she was completely and utterly fucked. She had fallen for the young blond beating the shit out of Doreen was her proof. 

They picked Doreen up, and took her to her cell. Liz and Maxine cleaning up her face, so see the damage. She can't go to medical or Bea will end up in the slot and they didn't want that. Plus Doreen had stepped on Bea's toes to many times it was a long time coming.

Boomer was going on and on how fucking awesome that was. Franky smirking at Allie, wiggling her eyebrows. Allie looked at her questionably. Then Bea's cell door came flying open, she walked to Doreens cell. She told Liz and Maxine to get out, so they did. 

"Fuck she's really pissed off, Doreen and her fucking mouth."  
Maxine said sitting down.

"I have never seen her so protective before." Liz said 

"What happened?" Allie asked who was still confused.

Bea came out of Doreens cell, and smiled. 

"Red please tell us you didn't go in there and finish her off."

" As tempting as that sounds, no she's alive for now. But that was her very last warning, she's out next time."

Everyone nodding, Allie just sitting there wondering what made the sweet redhead go crazy.

"Well time for our family meeting, everyone to the couch Boomer bring a few chair's."

"What about Doreen?" Allie asked

"Someone can fill her in later. Something big went down, some big drug bust. Like really big, shits hitting the fan. We are on lock down, because the governor and one of the guards were involved. Plus Kaz got busted to, and her entire crew. They were involved with the drugs. They also know who attacked me, and the people involved." "So who was it, what crew?" "There was a few of them, and they have proof the freak helped them. There's more but don't worry about it." Bea stands up and stands behind Allie, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Also Allie is in our crew, she's one of us. She proved her loyalty a few times now. So anyone have a problem with her, speak now." "Na, Red I'm good." "Like anyone's gonna say no after the bashing you gave Doreen." Boomer said laughing. Allie stood up turned around and turned to face Bea. "That's why you beat her up? Because of me?" "Yes, and no. She fucking had it coming." Allie walked past Bea into her own cell. She wasn't mad, she was absolutely stunned, someone stood up for her fought for her. She felt tear's fall, she sat down on her bed. Putting her knees up and crossing her arms, putting her face there hiding and crying. She heard the cell door open slowly, she knew it was Beautiful her body reacts when she was near. She felt the bed dip a bit and Bea's hand going up and down her back. "Allie are you okay?" Bea whispered Allie crying harder, it was all overwhelming. Bea thought Allie was upset with her. So she got up to leave, being pulled back down. "Lay with me, please." Allie asked in a small voice. Bea didn't say anything, she just laid down. They were face to face. Bea's hand going on Allie's cheek, her thumb moving the tears off Allie's face. "What's wrong? Beautiful girl." Allie's eyes filling with tear's, she never cries it's something she stopped year's ago. Then quitting drugs she noticed that's how she delt with things when overwhelmed. "I'm not used to someone looking past my past, amd sticking up for me. I'm guessing she said some pretty bad stuff for you to go Rambo on her ass." That made the red head giggle. "Yeah, she did but she won't again. She's on probation, no one says or hurts my Alliecat." "Alliecat?" Allie let out a belly laugh. "Yes, Alliecat its perfect for you." "So I'm your's? I don't seem to remember you asking me to be yours." Allie giving her best cheeky grin followed by a wink. "Umm okay, Allie will you be my girlfriend or whatever?" "Or whatever? Really Bea, that's how you ask a girl to be yours?" "I don't know, I have never ya know..." "Well Smith I will have to say no, I won't be yours. Ask again, properly and maybe I'll say yes." "What?? Are you serious?" "Yup, and I need actions not just words Bea. Now I'm having a little nap." Bea went to kiss Allie on the lips and Allie turned away. "No kissing until we are official." Bea scoffed got up turned around and looked at Allie who just smiled at her. "FUCK FINE." Bea then stormed out of the cell. Allie was most definitely going to say yes, she was head over heels for the older women. She just loves playing with her, also wants to prove to Bea she wasn't a monster like she thought she was. Bea's greatest enemy was herself, and Harry who played in the red heads mind. Allie was determined to be the voice in her head. Franky, Liz, Maxine and Boomer were around the table playing cards. Suddenly they saw a pouting Bea come stomping out of Allie's stall. She stopped just before her cell door. "Doyle in my cell now." They all look at her she shrugged her shoulders. She stood up, thinking of what she could be in trouble for. "Hey Red, what's up? Did I fuck up?" "Fucksakes Franky, I...I.... She...she.." Bea plops herself on her bed. Franky was trying hard not to laugh, but fuck Bea was having woman problems. "What's wrong Red?" "That woman has me wrapped around her fucking finger already. She won't be my girlfriend, until I ask her properly." "Shit red? You asked her to be yours?" "Yeah apparently not good enough though." Bea scoffed again. "How did you ask her?" " I just said Allie will you be my girlfriend or whatever?" Franky's eye's went wide. "Seriously Red that's how you asked her out? No wonder she said no." "Franky help me, I haven't have a clue what to do." "Only if I hear you say it." "Say what?" "Franky was right along I'm gay, and that you in fact like Blondie." She smirked but was ready to run if needed. "I'm gay Franky, and I'm head over heels in love with a woman that drives me completely insane." "Okay now we got that out of the way. Let's plan something a little note ya know." "No Franky I seriously don't." Franky playfully rolled her eyes "red plan something romantic, something that says and shows how much you care." "Fuck who would of thought you would be such a soft bitch." Bea said laughing "I'm a bad ass, but if you tell anyone how soft I really am. Your ass is grass." "Yeah right like you could beat me." "Yes I could, I'll send Blondie on your ass, since your whipped already." "Fuck you, I'm not." "Whatever you say Red, whatever you say. Now this is what we should do....


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few days since the lockdown took place. The woman we're getting more and more roudy. Allie and Bea not having any more conversations about them. 

 

"Smith, governor wants to see you." 

"Okay good maybe we can finally get out of here. We are bored out of our minds."

Mr Jackson and Bea walk to the governor's office. Bea stops in her track's. 

"Ms.Bennett?"

"Yes, Smith I'm the new governor." She smiled and motioned for her to sit. 

"Okay, where's Ferguson?"

"Her and Jake are going down for drug trafficking, and the attempted murder on your life, plus a ton more stuff."

"Shit, I knew she was nuts I knew it. She was after me and I don't know why."

"Yeah, she really didn't like you. But maybe it's because of all the shit you can pull off that no other top dog could."

Bea just stared at her, she knew she was getting buttered up for something.

"What do you want governor?"

"Well I was hoping we can help each other."

"I'm not a lagger, we all see what happens when that happens."

"Yes, but I'm thinking more like different programs. Like you teach hairdressing, Doyle can have a cooking class. Stuff like that, help women when they get out."

"Is this what you have been doing, while we are locked up?"

"Yes and no, we had to do a bunch of cell searches, we had to find all the drugs."

"Never came to check mine" Bea said smirking

"Yeah who stupid enough to bring drug's into your unit." Vera said smiling.

"The want out governor, you can't keep us locked up like a bunch of animals."

"Yes, we can. We can do what we want Smith. You are the prisoner's, we are here to do a job. Give us 1 more day."

"What if I don't want too." Vera and Bea stared each other down. Vera knew Smith would figure out a way to get her women out. She has caused a few issues in the past. She always wants the women and especially the governor that she runs this prison. 

"Well okay fine then, if it will keep everyone in line."

"Okay I want H1 to shower first, Boomer is going to kill us with her smell."

Vera letting out a small chuckle. "Okay Smith. Oh and Smith Kaz has been running her mouth. She says Allie was in on taking you down and she was in on smuggling drug's in. We may have to move her away from you and into protection. Kaz says you are the problem, not her and her crew."

"Allie didn't do shit, she's leaving my unit. You had 2 of your own dealing drug's. Allie is safe with me, with us. If she wants to move fine, but anyone else moves her, you will see hell break out in this prison. 

"Smith are threatening me?" Vera's voice getting angry.

"No, it's more of a promise. Allie Novak is safer with me. Kaz can go fuck herself."

"Smith I should slot you. Showing disrespect, swearing, threatening."

"Okay, governor let's play. Let's see who wins."

"Smith just go, and tell your crew they better hurry and shower. The other's will be released in an hour."

"Thank you."

Vera was annoyed, Smith had out smarted everyone on several occasions. She will have to play ball with the woman, she's good for the women.

"Hey Smiles feel like making some cash? Bea asked as she walked her back to the unit.

"Na, Smith I don't want to get in trouble." 

"I'll pay you triple."

"Okay now I'm listening."

"I need you to sneak in some stuff tomorrow for me."

"It would be after the governor leaves."

"Yeah that's fine, I need a bottle of red wine, Rose's, a fruit tray, and steak with mashed potatoes."

Smiles laughed "oh god Smith you sound like you have a hot date." 

Bea just looked away and didn't say anything.

"Shit Smith, didn't know you were gay. I'll see what I can do, that's a lot of shit to haul in."

Smiles unlocks the gate "you have an hour remember before the other's are released."

"Everyone let's get moving, we have an hour in the showers before everyone else is out." 

Everyone grabs their shower stuff and head to the showers.

Allie takes the shower right next to Bea. Smirking at her the entire time. Everyone left the showers but Bea and Allie. 

Bea got out of the shower, drys herself then puts on her robe.

Allie gets out of the shower, walks to her stuff, butt naked.

Bea's eye's go wide, she couldn't help but look. She suddenly realized she got caught. 

"Hey Smith no pervin, we aren't together." Allie winked while putting her robe on.

This women will be the death of me. But sweet Jesus what a way to go.

The women are all happy to be out and about. During the yard time leaders came and gave Bea gifts as a thank you. Yard time was over, so they haul in the loot.

Bea goes to grab some chocolate that she was eyeing up.  
Allie grabs it, opens it up and starts eating it. 

"Seriously? That's mine, this here all mine. Now give it back."

"Seriously? You can't share?" 

"I only will share with my girlfriend, but I don't have one." 

"Okay that's fine." She wrapped up the rest of the chocolate hands it back. " Now Bea make sure you save the chocolate for your girlfriend."

Bea mumbled stuff and took her stuff to her room. Putting Allie's chocolate bar away.

The next day bea is shitting herself. Smiles told hey everything on the list was a go. So she got Franky to distract Allie while she set things up in her room. Everyone was heading for supper, when Bea asked Allie to stay, she needed a word.

"Close your eyes Allie."

"Bea I'm hungry let's go." 

"No please just close your eyes."

"Fine but hurry I have been smelling steak for the past 20 min my mind's playing tricks on me that's how hungry I am."

Bea opened her cell door and lead Allie in and sat her on the bed.

"Okay open your eyes."

Allie's gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. 

"How the fuck did you manage all this?"

"I have my ways, now here's your supper." Bea left the top off the container and hands it to Allie.

"Steak wow! I'm not crazy after all."

"Wine?"

"What real wine?"

"Yeah. Red wine i hope that's okay."

"Wow Bea I wasn't expecting all this."

"Well I wanted to ask you a question and properly. Allie Novak will you give me the honor of being your girlfriend?"

"Can I think about it?"

"W..h..h..a..t I did it wrong again? Shit I knew I couldn't do this. He's right I'm a fuck up. Of course you don't want me."

"Bea hey come here, sit with me. I was kidding, I would like nothing more then you be your girl."

"Really!? This was okay then?"

"Truthfully, it's more then I expected. I was expecting a chocolate bar with will you be my girlfriend. Did you ask for advice?"

"Yeah cause I wanted it to be perfect, like you."

"Bea Smith a softy who would have known." 

"Umm well I'm not, you just seem to bring it out. Or make me wanna I dunno be better."

"Bea you are amazing, now give me a kiss then let's eat."

Bea was still nervous on the kissing and touching stuff. So Allie pulled Bea in and gave her a gentle kiss. They sat and ate steak and drank wine. Then Bea pulled out a tray of mixed fruit and they laid there talking and feeding each other fruit.

Boomer enters h1 "I smell steak, who the fuck got steak?" She sniffing around and smell is coming strong from Bea's cell. She yanked open the door. She found the top dog on her back with the blond on top kissing her. 

"Holy fucken hell, you two? Are like fucking now? Wait Bea you always said you are straight." 

Allie gets up and grabs the rest of Bea's steak, she couldn't finish it. " Here eat this and let me continue to make out with my girlfriend. Also don't tell anyone, until Bea says it's okay, you will get extra bacon for your silence." 

"I saw nothing, goodnight." 

"Shit when did you learn to speak Boomer?" Bea chuckled 

"It's not hard. Now where were we? Oh yes, right." She began to kiss Bea again. She felt Bea's hands on her ass, she stopped kissing. 

"Is this okay, my hands here."

"It's perfect, your perfect. Now kiss me"


	8. Chapter 8

Bea woke up it was still early, she felt Allie's breath tickling her neck. She loved moment's like this, it was quite, and Allie was pretty much laying on Bea. She felt different with the young blond, she felt safe, she felt happy. Two things she had never much of, she was only happy when it was her and Debbie. She missed her daughter so much, she tried to let it go but she can't. She feels Allie moving, and looks down to see big blue eyes staring back at her. 

"Morning Bea." Allie said as she was stretching, almost knocking Bea off the bed.

"Fucksakes Allie my ass is hanging over the edge here. "

"Oops sorry, come here I will make it up too you." Allie then crawled on top of Bea, kissing her their tounges dancing.  
Finally they stop when air is needed, "I love kissing you Bea. But I need to go, I'm on kitchen duty."

"Okay, see you after lunch then." Bea gave her another kiss Allie's plump lip's.

She laid there watching Allie leave her cell, she was thinking of getting up, but got lost In thoughts of Debbie. Some day's she can't shake the feeling of it all being her fault. Playing the what if game, count came and she got up. Today was a day she didn't want to be around anyone. She told the crew she was skipping breakfast, they could go without her. She laid down and waited for work duty to begin. She made her way to work duty when Maxine had come to get her. She worked without talking, or even looking at anyone. Her brain on over drive, Harry's words going over and over in her head. "You're weak, you're a prude, no one wants you, you're ugly." She couldn't shake it. 

Work duty was done it was time to head for lunch, she got in line not looking at anyone. She hears Allie's voice calling her name, she looks up. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Bea walked away. She put her tray down and began to eat, or playing with her food. 

All her crew minus Allie sat down and began to eat. They were all in conversation, she hears her name called, so she looks up. Doreen is saying something but she isn't listening, Doreen walks away in a huff. Bea didn't care she continues to eat, Kaz comes in and goes into line saying a bunch of smart ass comments about Allie. Bea's ears pick up on what's going on, Kaz sits down. Bea's pissed, but let's it go. Mr Jackson came in and went to Bea telling her she had to come with him.

"Oh Bea you have a secret meeting with your boyfriend?" 

"Fuck off Kaz."

"Screw lover, everyone see this she's a screw lover." 

Suddenly Harry's voice is in her head, mixed in with kaz's. Bea see's red, and launched herself into Kaz knocking her off her chair. Raining punch after punch into her, blood pouring out of her nose. Boomer and Maxine had come Right away. But Mr. Jackson had pulled Bea off already. 

"Maxine you're in charge while I'm in the slot." 

The women are laughing because Kaz got her ass got kicked, while her crew picked her up to go to medical.

Allie's annoyed with Kaz and her shit, she's ready to kick her ass again. "What was with Red today? She was fucking moody all day." Franky said as she was shoveling food in her mouth. "Don't know, she doesn't exactly share her feeling's that much." Maxine said, she was worried about her friend. "I reckon we kick kaz's ass again, she's got a fucking big mouth." "Oh booms you just want to kick someones ass." They all laughed because it was true Boomer liked a good fight. "Smith what was that about?" "Nothing, don't worry about it." Bea didn't even look at the governor, she just stood leaning against the wall in the slot. Vera scoffed and shut the cell door. Locking it and walking away. She headed to the staff room where Will was sitting. "Vera she didn't start it, Proctor did. She was definitely goating Smith. She's trying to get Smith locked up, she wants to try and take top dog while she's in the slot. " "Well Will how do you know all this? I overheard some people talking. That's why I went to get Smith, to warn her." "Will you can't get involved in something like this." "Yeah well do we want Proctor running this prison or Smith?" "Yeah good point Proctor is nut case, makes our lives hell." "Give Smith a break, she has just got back to her crew after getting her ass kicked." "When should we tell her that Ferguson is coming her until her trial?" "They will kill her you know that? Smith will be on the top of the list to go after her." "Yeah we have to figure out a way to convince her not to kill her, she would face a hell a lot longer here." "Her and Novak are romantic maybe convince her to tell Smith to leave Ferguson alone." Linda said as she was having her lunch. "How do you know they are together?" Vera asked crossing her arms. "She told me but don't think it's public knowledge." "Shit, what does Novak have that no one else has? Women thrown themselves at Smith all the time." Will said with a chuckle, because he's seen countless women flirt with her and she didn't pay attention. "Well then maybe I'll have to strike a deal with the pair and see what can be done." "Good luck, they all hate Ferguson she made their life hell especially Smith's life." Bea was doing push ups and sit ups she was annoyed and mad. She hated Kaz she wanted to just finish the bitch off already. She heard the slot door open and looked up, she stood up quickly. "Allie? What are you doing in here?" "Well nice to see you to bea." Allie pretending to be offended. "No no I didn't mean it like that. Just only peer worker's get to visit people in the slot." "Vinegar tits had a chat with me, and sent me in here to have a chat with you." "Why would she send you? She's to chicken shit to talk to me herself?" Bea smirked "Welllll what I'm about to tell you, I can imagine she knew what your reaction will be, and what you may do." "Okay out with it.." "Ummm...the Freak is coming back, on remand." "What the FUCK, noo not happening, she's dead the moment she walks into this prison. I'll take care of her myself. That woman is absolutely crazy, and is responsible for many death's from drug's." "Yup that's exactly how she said you would take the news. But you can't kill her Bea." "Why the fuck not? Who's going to stop me? I'm fucking top dog." "Bea you'll end up in jail double the time. You will be in here most of your life or all of it." "Doesn't matter, I have nothing left on the outside." "Yes you do, a life, with me away from here." "We've been together like 5 min Allie, you'll get bored of me, I'm a no good prude. Plus I'm not making you wait for me." "Come here baby, I want you now tomorrow always." "How long are in here with me?" "She said you would be living in here if I couldn't convince you to not kill anyone. Otherwise we can walk out of here together." "Really? But I kicked kaz's ass." "Yeah you sure did babe, and it was fucking hot." "Well that usually gets me a few days I here." "Everyone saw she started it, you just finished it. God you were so incredibly sexy when you went all Rambo on her. It made me feel things Bea. Now either stay here, or come make out with your girlfriend." Allie took Bea's hand and lead her out of the slot, there was a guard waiting to escort them back H1. Will and Vera watching the entire thing in her office, on the monitor. "I have never seen someone calm Smith down that fast, well really ever. That was incredible." Will said he's seen Smith's temper and it could get ugly. "Well hopefully whatever Novak said did the trick, I don't want a dead body on my hands." Meanwhile in H1 "Booms you have anymore of your homemade brew? Let's dance and have a few." "Ya's I do, let's drink bitches." Everyone but Liz was drinking and dancing having fun. Music was playing loud, they didn't see the top dog enter. "Well apparently I wasn't missed at all while I was away for a bit today." "Na, they just need to let their hair down and relax." "Oh right because I'm such a prude who never wants to have fun. Right, that's what everyone thinks and says. Whatever I'm going to my cell." Bea leaving a stunned Allie. Franky saw Bea storm into her cell, and turned the music down. "Shit, she's back? We wouldn't have done this if we knew she was back tonight." "Why?" Allie asked she was curious on why the crew was different around Bea. "Well Blondie she doesn't like this kinda shit, so we do it when she's away. We just don't think she likes having fun like the way we do." "Really? Maybe inviting her would be better, help her learn how to have fun. She's never had a chance to experience this, no wonder she thinks and feels like she's a prude, That's how everyone treats her. Goodnight and have fun." Allie went into Bea's cell. Bea was laying on her bed crying, facing the wall. Harry's words beating her brain. "You're a prude, no one likes you." She shouldn't expect others to see anything different. She wanted to have fun, she just didn't know how. "Oh Bea, come here, I'm so sorry I didn't know they were throwing a party." "It's fine Allie, they probably did it because i was gone and I don't know how to have fun." "Yes you do you just never got to actually experience this side of fun. You were to busy having fun with Debbie." "Yeah I did have fun with her, she was such a good kid. I miss her so much Allie. I..I... Am afraid if I allow myself to have fun, it will say I don't miss her, and that it's okay she's gone." "Bea look at me, I didn't know Debbie, but I bet she would want her mom to have fun and live her life. Don't forget her but live a life that she can't. She also would not want you to blame yourself for something her dad did. Bea it wasn't your fault." Bea began to sob, it felt like all the pain she had ever felt was coming out. Allie took Bea in her arms, and finger's going up and down Bea's back. Bea started to calm down, and sobs became a light cry to sniffling. "I'm so sorry Allie, I don't know where that came from." "Don't be sorry ever for showing your emotions with me or for telling me how you feel. Now let's get lay here and snuggle." They laid down face to face, bodies tight together, legs tangled. They were gazing into each other's eyes. "Tell me about Debbie." "What do you want to know?" "Everything." "Really? No one's ever asked me much about Debbie." "I'm serious, I want to know all about her Bea, leave nothing out." "She was smart like really smart, always had her head in the books. She was funny, and kind. She could eat holy shit she could eat. Bits of you reminds me of her, especially the eating part, she would shovel it in like you do." Allie smiling widely "kid was smart, food is just so good especially pizza, I miss pizza." Bea laughed "Debbie too, she would ask for it all the time, I'm an expert pizza maker now." "Oh fuck really? Good when we get out of here your making me pizza." Bea smiled and tucked a piece of Allie's lose hair behind her ear. Then kissed her lip's softly. "She would have absolutely loved you, I know it." "Yeah? You think so?" "No, I know so." "Tell me more, what's one terrible but funny thing she did?" "Oh god, Debbie decided to make a snail hotel, then one day walked outside and there was dead snail's everywhere. I found out she made the 'hotel' out of a snail bait box." Both are laughing "snail's check in, but never check out." They look at each other and laugh even harder. After awhile they stopped laughing and Bea leaned in and kissed Allie. Her hands pulling Allie on top of her. The kissing start to become heated, Allie's hand ends up on Bea's breast, it made Bea jump. "Shit I'm sorry I got carried away. I'll stop." "No don't it just surprised me, I like it." Allie smiled and started kissing Bea's lips, moving down her jaw to her neck. Bea moved her neck so Allie had better access. "Allie that feels so good." Bea moaned. "Good that's the point, can I take your shirt off?" "Yes." Allie pulled Bea's shirt off then her own. She sees Bea staring at her chest, so she takes off her bra. Bea's eyes memorized, she looked over Allie's chest in awe. "Bea you can touch me." "I...I...." Allie took Bea's hands in her own and placed them on her chest, making Bea's hands squeeze her breasts. Bea took her hands off and moved forward and latched her lip's on Allie's perfect pink nipple. "Oh fuck Bea that feels so good babe." Allie's hands go in Bea's hair and pulls her face more into her chest, wanting more attention. Bea flip's then over and is hovering over Allie. Kissing her, while her one hand touches Allie's breasts. Bea thigh falling between Allie's leg's pressing against her core. "Oh my God Bea having you like this is amazing..feels so good." "Allie I don't know what I'm doing." She looked away ashamed and embarrassed. Allie flipped them over so Bea was on her back again. "I'll teach you, watch and learn." She smirked. Allie kissed Bea, moving her lips down to her neck, she listened to Bea to hear what she liked. Her lips going down to her chest, and Allie nibbles through the bra on Bea's hard nipple. "Can we take this off?" Bea nodded. Allie takes it off and watched Bea's breasts fall out. She licks her lip's, "God you are the whole fucking package, you have an incredible body. Holy fuck your beautiful Bea." "Come her charmer." She kissed Allie with such passion. Allie's thigh going to Bea's throbbing core. She kissed her way down again, paying attention to Bea's perfect perky breasts. The blonds hand making it down to Bea's panty line, she looks up at Bea asking permission, Bea nods. Allie take them off, and can see Bea is wet. She moaned, all because of her Bea was wet for her. She threw their underwater on the floor. She kissed her way back up to the red heads lips. Her hand going into Bea's wet folds rubbing her clit, Bea's hips jerk. "Oh my God that feels amazing...I...have never felt this before..." "It gets better babe...can I go inside you Bea?" "I'm scared it will remind me of him." "I won't hurt you, I promise, but if not that's fine Bea. It's a privilege being with you this is your body." Bea didn't say anything, she took Allie's hand and brought her to where she needs her most. Allie smiled and put a finger inside Bea and starts going in and out, she can tell Bea needs more, so she pulls out. Bea about to say something when Allie entered with 2 finger's pushing in and out. Bea starts to moan loud, and her hips begin to buck, Allie holds her hips down. "Ooo good Allie...Allie....oh my god...faster please faster" Allie smiles she loves that she is voicing what she wants. She goes faster she can tell Bea's close, she looks into Bea's brown eyes she adores. "Ohh fuck Allie...I'm I'm ....." Bea starts to moan and let's out a scream that surprises them both. It was really high for someone who has a husky voice. Bea is loud so Allie put her mouth on Bea's to try and drown the noise. Bea comes down from her orgasm, and she's trying to catch her breath. Allie lickes her fingers clean while Bea watched. Allie lays next to Bea and pulls her red blanket over them. "Did you enjoy it Bea?" "Yes thank you Allie it was....wow.... I've never felt that before." "Yeah? You didn't with anyone else?" "No, you are my first." "Mmmm i like that, your my first too." "What? How?" "No, I mean your the first person I have ever fell completely in love with." "Your in love with me?" "I am, more then I could have ever imagined." Bea kissed Allie and took her hand " good cause I'm completely and utterly head over heels in love with you Allie Novak." Allie smiled and put her head on the red heads chest. They feel into a deep sleep. Waking to banging on the door that count was soon. "Shit, I don't remember ever sleeping so good." Bea said as she got up and dressed. "A good orgasm can do that babe, now give me some of your underwear, mine are ruined from you." Bea blushing hands her a pair. "You realize you're cell is right there." "Okay I'll go get a pair like this." "Oh fuck no you aren't, no one see's that sexy body but me." "You realize I was a prostitute right.." "Yeah and?" "Many many people have seen me naked." "I don't give a shit, that was then this is now, your all mine." She gave Allie a sweet kiss on her lip's and watched her get dressed. They stepped out of her cell in time for count, Allie hurrying over to her cell door. Franky smirking at Bea wiggling her eyebrows. Bea tries to ignore her. Count as done. And Franky came up to Bea. "Well Red, you two have a good night?" "Yeah we did." "Yeah? What did you do?" "We talked." "Fuck Red if that's your idea of talking please come talk to me whenever you want." "What?" "Ohh Allie oh my God Allie..." Franky and everyone start laughing. Allie had gone into her cell to grab her hoodie, she was late for work detail. "Oh fuck." "Yeah that's what ya did." "How loud was it?" "Loud love really loud." Liz said laughing. "What's going on?" "We are just telling red you two were loud as you fucked last night." "What can I say I am really skilled with my fingers." "Not your tounge Blondie?" "Ohh I'm sure most of the prison will know when I use my tounge. Bea I have to go I'm late. Give me a kiss." So Bea gave her a kiss and heard her crew "awwwwww how cute too dog is pussy whipped." Boomer says. "No bacon for you Boomer." Bea said as she stomped off to breakfast. "What?! Noo Bea I'm sorry!"


	9. Chapter 9

They entered in for breakfast, Allie's and Bea's eye meeting instantly. Bea face instantly lights up, and she smiles. No words are spoken they just stare at each other. 

Boomer is grumbling, Allie was about to give her bacon Boomer's eye light up. She hears Bea say "no bacon for Boomer today, possiblity this entire week."

Boomer's face falls Allie seeing Bea's back turned gave Boomer a piece of bacon, signaling for Boomer to be quite. She nods and shoves it in her mouth, smiling wide at Allie. Who winked at her and continued to serve. Boomer sat down, "booms I said no fucking bacon."

"I know Bea, she said not looking at her."

Bea looks at her not sure if she believes her or not. She let's it go, cause she was in a good mood. She could feel Allie's on her, it made her squirm. 

"So Red, do we need to buy ear plugs? Since you and blondie will be going at it like rabbits?" 

"Fuck Franky."

"Sure, but do you think Blondie would want a threesome?" 

"Fuck you Franky you will never see her naked, plus you couldn't handle her." She winked at her and stood up.

Leaving a very shocked Franky and crew behind.

Bea met Allie in the kitchen after lunch was done and the rest of the kitchen crew gone. They went and made out in the storage room.

"Fuck Bea i absolutely love kissing you, but we should go before someone finds us."

"Who cares come here," and took Allie's lip's with her own, her hands making it up Allie's shirt rubbing her nipples. "Is it wrong that I want you so bad right now Allie?"

"What? No, I want you too."

Bea grabbed Allie's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. Letting go of her hand they walked back to their unit and into Bea's cell.

Bea went to shut the cell door and felt herself being pinned against it. She quickly turned them around so Allie was pinned against the door. Her front pressed against the door while Bea's breasts where against her back. Kissing Allie's neck, and bites a little to hard on her pulse point. Allie moan's she loved Bea's mouth on her skin.

"Oh God Bea that feels good, but please please i..I...need you."

With that Bea turns her around and pickes her up and put her on her bed. She is hoovering over the young blond. Allie takes her shirt off then her bra, watching Bea's eyes watch her every move. Once Allie takes her bra off , Bea's lip's latch onto the harden nipple and starts sucking and licking leaving little brusies. She slipped her thigh between the young blonds legs pressed against it tight. Allie stopping Bea from kissing she pulls her pants and underwear off. 

"I need you now Bea, please I have never been so turned on before."

"Really? I turn you on that much?"

"Here feel for yourself, she pulls Bea's hand down to feel how wet she was. Bea's finger's moving around, moving Allie's wetness around. She is in aw that she caused all this wetness. Bea's finger's moving around exploring Allie's wet pussy, made Allie moan. Her moaning making Bea feel more confident, she starts rubbing her clit.

"Ohhh Bea that feels good baby, can you handle going inside me at the same time?"

Bea entering with two finger's, she feels Allie's hip jerk and she let's out a loud moan. "Shit did I hurt you?" She was about to pull out.

"No no, it was a bit of a stretch, it felt good, now pump...ohh fuck Bea yes like that...."

Bea is lost in the moment, she watches Allie's face, listening to her moaning. 

"Fuck Allie, you feel so good around my fingers, I just love fucking you."

Allie stops for a moment her face shows her shock then she continues moving her hips with Bea.

"Oh god bea that was hot, mmmmm...faster....faster....harder Bea harder..."

Bea's arm is burning, she's not caring she feels something spongy with her finger inside of Allie she noticed how Allie would react when touching it, so she kept swiping her finger over it. 

Allie came with a force, screaming Bea's name over and over and Bea didn't even attempt to cover the sounds. She was in awe of Allie's face as she feels the pleasure of her orgasm. Bea feels her hand getting completely soaked with juice's. When Allie was coming down, Bea twitched her finger which made Allie go into another hard orgasm. Allie felt like volcanoes had erupted within her. She let out scream of pleasure, and yelled out Bea's name over again. When Bea felt Allie's body fall on the bed she removed her fingers, putting them in her mouth, licking them clean. She loved the taste of Allie, it was so good.

"Holy fuck Red, I want in on the action, Blondie seems well serviced." They heard Franky yell through the door.

Bea's face turning red and hides her face in Allie's neck.

"I have to admit Bea I have never in all my life come so hard especially two times in a row."

"So it was okay?"

"Okay, FUCK I have never felt such pleasure in my entire life. You are definitely a natural."

Bea smiled and kissed Allie on her lip's. "I admit, watching you come undone, and hearing you scream was incredible."

"You realize I was very very vocal, which means people might now know we are together."

"I don't care, as long as they all know you're mine."

"Oh I'm sure they heard your name echoing through the place. I'm the one who should be worried, everyone heard how good you are in bed, they will want a piece of you."

"Not going to happen, only one I want screaming my name from their mouth is you." They kissed some more then Allie got dressed they got ready for supper.

"Well well how was your afternoon ladies?" Franky asked.  
Everyone laughing at the look on Bea's face. 

"Well mine was definitely satisfying." Allie said smirking

"I'm sure that you will have a group of women wanting in on the action. Allie could be heard down the hall. Poor Mr Jackson, his face went beat red and he almost ran away." Liz said laughing.

"Fuck are you serious?"

"Yup, we heard your name loud and clear Bea." Maxine said giggling.

They all went to dinner, and when door opened it went silent. Bea entered and everyone was staring at her and her crew. She stopped at stared back. Took Allie and gave her a hard kiss, then went looked at everyone. Everyone went back to eating their supper. 

The door opened a bit later and everyone was in silence. Bea stood up, went to the person who was standing there. 

"This is my prison, you start any shit and I mean any, I will let these women tear you apart."

"Oh Smith I'm here because i was wrongly accused and I'll be making your life hell again soon when I run this prison."

"I let you think you ran this prison, how do you think they knew where to look and who was bringing in the gear. I know everything freak I run this prison pure and simple."

"Oh Smith you are just a pathetic excuse for a women, I'm going to take you down and I'm starting with your whore of a girlfriend."

Bea was about to punch her face, she heard cheering. When she felt Allie's hands on her whispering something in her ear.

"Everyone the freak is not to be touched. In fact she doesn't exist. She is a ghost."

Everyone went quite. Not sure how to react.

"Also Allie is off limits, anyone touches her I will come after you."

"I made a.deal with the vinegar tits, so no one touches the freak period. Are we clear?" Mostly everyone nodding.

"Well this will be interesting." Franky said.

"Yup all hell is about to break loose." Maxine said.

"Well girl's let's go and find shit to plug our ears, since queen Bea is already a master in the sack." They all laughed, Bea's face going red again.

She wasn't looking forward to the next few months, hopefully she can keep her and her girl's Alive.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bea Bea I..i..can't take anymore." Bea smirked. She crawled up the young blonde from where she had been trying the McMuff as Franky called it. She laid next to her, and watched her bare chest heavily heaving. She had no idea what has gotten into her, lately she had been wanting the blond all the time. She felt like a horny teenager. The crew made of her all the time, saying they are going at it like rabbits. Allie say's it's because they are soul mates. Each other's seahorses, something Bea never believed in before now.

"Babe are you okay?"

"Hmmm? Sorry, I got lost in my head."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel happy, and it's been a long time. I'm waiting for something to happen." "Everything is okay, the freak has been quite." Bea didn't say anything she got up and got dressed. She had this feeling something was coming. "Fucksakes Red, some of us want some fucking sleep. Do you two ever sleep?" Franky moaned as making herself some tea. "Ya Bea, can't you two so that like during the day." By now Allie has come out of Bea's cell tired looking. "Who says we don't do it during the day?" Allie smiled then yawned right away. "Aren't you on kitchen duty? You are late again." "Yup I'm always late, and they all know why, so they just give me weird looks and move on." "See Red even Blondie looks tired, you are one horny woman or what?" "Shut the fuck up Franky." Bea's mind went into overdrive, shit I'm to much, maybe Allie thinks that's all she wants. But really it was so much more, it was the connection. They went to breakfast Bea didn't talk, even at lunch she hardly spoke. Usually Bea would meet Allie after lunch and they would make out in the storage closet. Today she sent Maxine to get Allie, while her and Boomer went and worked out. "Is she mad at me or why didn't she come for me?" "Don't know, she's been quite all day. Probably something Franky said this morning." "Fucking Franky. Where is Bea?" "She's out in the yard working out with Boomer. She said she didn't want anyone in there but Boomer or myself. She actually suggested you have a nap." "Fuck that sounds like a great idea, I'm exhausted." "Yeah well with the amount of screaming and moaning coming out of Bea's cell I can see why." Maxine said laughing. "I'm pretty sure everyone but Boomer is getting a nap today." "Yeah sorry about that. But really sorry." She winked at Maxine then went into Bea's cell and laid on her bed with Bea's favorite red blanket. "Fuck Bea you need to slow down before you pull something." "I'm good Boomer now keep spotting me." "I'm so fucking tired Bea, please can we stop, I need a nap." "Whatever Boomer just go I'm tired of hearing you whining." Bea continued working out, she had this energy she couldn't explain it. She worked out for awhile, suddenly she was alone in the yard. She went in and she was soaked with sweat so she went to her cell to get her shower stuff. She opened her cell up and saw Allie sleeping. She went in and got her stuff and headed to the showers. She was alone and her body was tired from the hard work out. When she heard the door open, she looked and saw no one but got out and dressed. "Well Smith looks like it's just us." "Fuck off you freak" She grabbed Bea's hair and smashed it against the wall. Making Bea dizzy, she stumbled a bit. She saw the freak coming at her again, so this time she was ready. So when the freak came and tried to grab her Bea grabbed her arm and broke it. She grabbed her stuff and left a screaming Joan Ferguson on the ground. She slowly walked back to her until avoiding screws, she walked into the unit and they looked up from playing cards. "Fuck red what happened?" Franky asked as she rushed to her side. Then everyone but Allie was by her side. "The freak fucking attacked me in the showers, and bashed my head hard. She came at me again and I broke her arm." Allie heard noise and whispering so she got up and went out smiling. Her smile soon fading as she saw Bea's gash on her head bleeding. "Bea babe what happened, the freak and I broke her arm since she bashed my fucking head into the wall." Liz cleaned up Bea's forehead. "Love I think you have a concession, maybe go to medical?" "Not going to medical I'll be fine, I have delt worse then this with Harry. I need to lie down though I feel like throwing up." "Okay love no supper then Tonight?" "Na you all go, I'll be fine" "Bea someone needs to skip supper and watch you." Maxine said. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on her." Allie said smirking "I'm sure you will Blondie" Franky said then winked at them "No Allie you go with them and eat, then sleep in your cell so you get a goodnight sleep." "Bea come on someone should stay with you, and why not me?" "Just go all of you, I don't need a fucking babysitter." She got up and walked to her cell shutting the door. "You two fighting or something blondie?" "I don't even know, I'll be right back" she walk over to Bea's cell and opened it, she was throwing up in her toliet. Allie walked over and rubbed her back. "Get the fuck out now" Allie was a little surprised Bea never talked to her like that. "No." "Allie now before I make you get out" "Yeah well come on then make me get out, cause I'm not leaving." Bea moaned and threw up again. Allie got up and opened the cell door slightly "you girls go ahead I'm staying" "No your not go" they heard Bea say "Good luck love she's in a mood" "I'll be fine" Allie then closed the cell door and took a cold cloth and put it on Bea's neck "Baby you okay?" "I'll be fine my fucking head is pounding though" "Come lay with me, I'll snuggle you" "Allie I'm fine, you need rest" "I'm where I wanna be Bea" They laid in Bea's bed face to face looking at one another. Bea was fighting to stay awake. "Bea go to sleep I'll wake you up in 2 hour's, I think thats what your supposed to do when having a concession." Bea closed her eyes fell asleep. Allie decided to read to keep and eye on her. "Bea baby we have count time to get up" "Fine help me I feel dizzy." She helped Bea out and went to her cell "Smith what happened to your head?" Mr Jackson asked "She hit it when we were going at it last night" Allie said winking at him. His face went red "okay ladies" he said their names and then left soon after. "Fuck the look on his face was priceless" Allie said and they all laughed but Bea who stumbled back into her cell and threw up again. Then laid down and fell asleep. Allie women her up every couple hours. By morning she still had a headache but felt much better. They headed to breakfast, Bea wasn't acting like herself still. She got called into the governor's office "So Ferguson is in medical with a broken arm and says it was you Smith" "Oh did she? I haven't got a clue what happened to her it wasn't me" "Then what happened to your head?" "Did Mr Jackson tell you? I hurt myself going at it with my girlfriend" "Oh...ummmm.. okay" "Sorry doesn't at make you uncomfortable?" "No just don't know what to do, she's persistent that you did it." "Not sure what to say governor I have been busy with my girl" "Okay go to work duty your late already" "Sure thing boss" "So red what did vinegar tits want?" "The freak is telling her I broke her arm. So when she gets out you guys have a chat with her about lagging" "Okay red we shall do"


	11. Chapter 11

The freak was let out of medical and on her way back she got pulled into the shower block. Their faces covered, and she was beaten. The screws found her, and she was barely alive. Bea was in her cell block when the alarms went off. She still was being cold with Allie she had no idea what was happening.

"What the fuck is the alarm going off for?" Bea asked as she walked out of her cell

"Dunno Bea we were in the yard, when it went off"

"Fucksakes Franky and Maxine get in here now"

"Shit she's been in a mood all week, you two fighting Blondie?"

"I don't even know"

"I said now!"

They both entered and stood there waiting for the hell that was about to unleash on them

"Did you guy's do what I asked to do with the freak?"

"No we never had a chance Red we were..." 

"Fucksakes you two"

"Bea we're sorry"

"Just get out I don't want anyone bothering me tonight"

"Yeah red sure, maybe you need to get laid?"

"What did you just say, Franky?" Bea came to Franky 

"Umm nothing red you are just being a bitch lately" Bea went to punch Franky but punched the wall behind her

"FUCK! Now get the FUCK out now!"

They both left fast and shut the cell door behind them.

"Ladies we are on a lock down so supper will be served in her Tonight"

"What happened Mr Jackson?"

"Don't worry about it ladies"

Bea walked out of her cell and walked over to the gate. They talked a few minutes she slipped him something. 

"Mr Jackson I swear I wasn't involved in her attack" Bea said quietly to him

"I know Smith but the governor is out for blood and your number 1 on the shit list, so you may spending time in the slot"

"Fucksakes fine, do you know when?"

"Probably soon"

"Ya okay"

She turned around "okay family meeting now"

"What's happening Bea?"

"No one talk, I only have a few moments, I'm heading to the slot right away. The freak was beaten so bad she may die, so guess who's number 1 one the shit list. While I'm away Maxine and Franky are in charge. Everyone understand?" 

"Yeah" they all said together

"Maxine, Frankie, booms come here"

They walked into her cell

"What's up Red?"

"Boomer is to stay with Allie at all times"

"Why?"

"Cause whoever attacked the freak may be going after me"

"Yeah okay"

"We thought you two were fighting or some shit"

"Na I just have had a lot on my mind"

There was a knock on her cell

"Can I talk to you bea?"

"Yeah Allie you can, you guy's go"

"Sure thing red" Franky wiggling her eyebrows

"Bea what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have been cold towards me for a few days, did I do something wrong?"

"No, I did"

"What?"

"I have been asking to much of you, always wanting ya know, and that's not fair to you"

"What?"

There's a knock on the cell "Smith let's go"

"Allie your better off without me, we are over"

Bea got up and walked out Mr Jackson escorting her out "See ya guys" "Enjoy your vacation red" "Oh I will" Then Allie stormed out of Bea's cell "fuck you Bea we aren't over" she yelled then went to her cell and slammed the cell shut "Lover's fight Smith?" "Na I broke up with her" "Why you two seemed really happy" "She's better off without me" "I don't agree Smith, you two together are a power house. Plus I hear she doesn't put up with your shit" he broke out laughing at the look Bea gave her "Shit now you as well" "You realize she's going to do something to get locked up in the slot again just so she can be with you" "Na I'm pretty sure she's pissed at me" "Blondie how's it's going?" "I'm fine, just can't sleep" "Cause red has been in the slot for 2 days already" "Yeah maybe, and she broke up with me before going in" "Yet she got booms on your ass to protect you at all times" "Awe shit here I thought Boomer had a thing for me?" She winked at Boomer "Fuck no I like men plus Bea would kill me if i went for you" "She broke up with me, I'm fair game now. Maybe I'll hook up with someone else" "Shit you are really pissed at red?" "Yeah I am, make sure you tell her Liz that I'm moving onto a new girl" "Okay love I will I'm seeing her later" Later that day "Hey Liz how's everything going ?" "Umm good love" "What?" "Allie wants you to know she's fine with being over and she's umm going to hookup with someone else" "She what?!" "Hey im just the messenger" Bea punched the wall again and again "Bea stop you have to stop before you break your hand" "I'm good I'm good, tell her fine she can do whatever she wants but tell her I'm sorry" "Okay love" "Time is up let's go" Liz walked back to her cell block "So how was your chat with red?" " she may have punched the wall a few times, and was pissed right off" "Oh shit" Allie walked in "hey liz pass on my message?" "Yeah love I did, and she punched the wall a couple of times, she may have broken something and she says you can go do whatever you want, but she's sorry" Allie sat down put her hands behind her head stretching out her legs smiling wide "Okay Blondie why are you looking like that?" "Oh yeah know she doesn't want to break up she just said it out of fear, I think it's time to hit up the slots. Maybe pay smiles to put me next to Bea" she got up and found smiles and paid her and went and started swearing at smiles who put her in the slot next to Bea "Well hello beautiful fancy meeting you here" "Allie?" "Someone else calling you beautiful? I'll kick her ass" Bea laughed " no only you Allie" "Good, now say your wrong and ask me to take you back" "No Allie" "Really? So your okay with me fucking someone else?" "Allie stop" "Or someone else making me scream their name" "I mean it stop" "Or seeing my naked body their hands touching me everywhere" Bea moaned this wasn't the time or place to get turned on "Or someone else's mouth on my pussy making me come" "Okay okay I'm sorry your right I don't want to break up I freak out and got scared, thought I was asking for to much sex and I'm sorry for putting you through everything" she took a breath after everything came out "Now was that so hard?" "No" "Now that we are together again, yes you have been asking for sex alot, but I think it's because of the connection you feel. It's something you never had with a sexual partner and many others. We will have sex as much as you want Bea, but we can find other ways to help you feel connected to me as well" Bea was crying, it say true she never felt connected this way with anyone. She had been so lonely so depressed for so long. "Thanks Allie for understanding" "I'm always here for you, but you need to talk to me baby" "Yeah okay" They stayed up talking until early morning, when both doors open. "Let's go Smith your free" "What really?" "Yup someone else took responsibility for it" Allie grinned at Bea as they looked at each other They walked back to breakfast Allie going right into the kitchen Bea eating talking with her crew. Bea went to work detail and then headed for lunch then her cell. Allie came in after work duty,"well hello girlfriend" "Hi babe, what's up?" "This" They had some making up to do and they did until count "Fucksakes they are back together again, everyone have their ear plugs?" "Shit I lost mine" Boomer groaned Then they heard Allie screaming Bea's name over and over and they watched a red faced Mr Jackson run by They all broke out laughing


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments!

Bea was on a beach, her hair blowing in the wind. She saw Debbie playing in the water, she loved watching her play. She saw Allie walk towards Debbie and starts playing with her they are laughing. They both see Bea smiling and watching them, so they walk towards her hand in hand. Debbie sits down next to her mom, while Allie goes back into the water.

"mum I like Allie, she perfect for you"

"You think so?"

"Yeah I really do, I'm happy you have found someone mum, it's okay to be happy"

"I got you killed Debbie, if she stays with me she could get killed"

"You didn't get me killed, my dad did, letting her go will kill both of you"

"I miss you Debbie"

"You always will mum but I'm with you always, now please go be happy with the woman you love"

Bea sat there looking out into the sea watching Allie play around in the water. Suddenly everything was fading, and her eyes opened she was still in her cell. Tear's flowing down her face, Allie's arm's wrapped around her. She felt Allie rocking her and telling her it's alright. When she finally stopped crying, Allie grabbed her a cloth to wash her face. It was still early, Bea telling Allie to go back to sleep, but she refused to until Bea told her what was wrong. She told her everything in her dream, Allie had tear's in her eyes, it was such a beautiful dream. They felt more connected in that moment then before, maybe it was from Debbie giving them her blessing in Bea's dream. They made love this time it felt different, they took their time with one another.  
It was almost time for count they kissed each other one More Time before Allie went to her own cell.

"Morning ladies"

"Good morning Mr Jackson" they all said together. 

Allie and Bea staring at one another like two teenager's in love.  
Allie was on laundry with her cell mate's now, Bea had convinced vingaer tit's she was safer doing that. Wouldn't want Kaz and her crew to do something stupid. They kept stealing glances at each other until it was time for lunch. They walked hand in hand to lunch. Only separated when getting their food, during lunch they fed each other food.

"God you two make me sick" 

"Oh shut up Franky we're in love, get used to it" Bea said, her crew all looking at her. "What?" 

"Nothing just you never sounded so soft before, it's weird"

"She's a lot sweeter and softer then you guy's know"

"Shhhh Allie I have a reputation to uphold, I'm a badass"

"Yes some badass feeding her girlfriend food" they all laughed while Bea gave her crew the finger.

Suddenly one of the girls from a different crew came in, her and her crew were loyal to Bea. She came over casually, nodding at Maxine to let her know it's okay. She came next to Bea and said something in her ear. Bea nodded, stood up. "

Liz, Doreen, Allie clean our tray's up, then head right back to the unit. Actually Franky you go with them too. Maxine, Boomer let's go. They all stood up, Allie gave Bea a kiss "I should come with you, I can help" 

"Alliecat I'll worry about you, and you don't need to see the dark side of me" 

"Fine come back safe please" 

"Franky take care of them, you know what to do if needed" 

"Yeah Red got it, now go"

The trio left, the rest of the crew cleaning up quickly and leaving to their unit.

"I wonder what's going on?"

"I'm thinking Red just found out who beat the freak, and is taking care of them"

"What does the mean?"

"Blondie you don't do jack shit in this prison without Red's permission. She told everyone to stay away from the freak, they didn't listen. There's consequences to disobedience with her."

"Yeah that's why I think it's stupid that you get special fucking treatment over the rest of us" Doreen spat out. 

"Shut the fuck up Doreen, red already warned you" Franky said with anger in her voice.

"You all should just kiss her ass, she's just a fucking whore" Doreen didn't see the right hook coming to her jaw until it was to late. Allie had laid her right on her ass, Liz went to see if she was Okay.

"Shit Blondie you can throw a wicked punch." 

Meanwhile in the shower block, Bea, Maxine and Boomer enter in, many women running out.

"Well hello juice"

"Look boys it's the top dog, where's your little bitch? You come for a real woman now?"

"Na Allie is plenty of women for me, walk by our cell block sometime you will hear." 

"What does the top dog want then"

"I want to know why the fuck you didn't listen to my orders"

"What did I do queen Bea?" Juice smirking stepping closer

Bea stepped back and moved her slightly and Maxine and Boomer had juice pinned to the wall, her boys trying to get her out. Then the bigger one came at Bea and she punched her knocking her down, now it was a full out fight. Boomer on one, Maxine on juice and Bea taking care if a women who was larger and taller then her. Tina and her crew had come in, and started fighting Bea, Maxine and Boomer. They were out numbered, but they held their own. Suddenly the door opened, and Allie and Franky came in, and started fighting. It was a full on brawl, 3 women were on Bea, she was handling it. Everyone fighting finally no one left standing but Bea and her crew. Bea walked over to Juice "this is for not listening to me" she broke juices leg. Then Bea and her crew walked out. They walked fast back to their unit. Bea saw Doreen on the couch with a pack of ice on her face.

"Okay what happened to you?"

"Ask your fucking whore of a girlfriend" Bea then walked over and picked Doreen up, and punched her in the jaw. 

"That's it your done"

"Why the fuck did you and Allie come Franky?"

"Cause someone came and told me, you were out numbered and well your girl can fucking fight, so we came to join the party."

"I must say baby you can throw a good right hook when needed" Bea said walking towards Allie.

"What can I say, I'm a fighter when needed, but rather be a lover when possible"

"Sound's good to me" Bea then taking Allie bringing her close and kissing her.

"Shit I forgot to get earplugs?" Boomer moaned

"I'm sure Doreen will give you hers Boomer, right Doreen?"

"No, I don't wanna listen to you guys go at it"

"Oh come on Doreen maybe you can a trick or two for what am I? Oh yes a whore"

"Fuck you"

"You wish"

"Boomer go into Doreens cell and get her ear plugs they are now yours. I need people that are on my crew well rested, other then you Alliecat" she winks at Allie

"Well we are going for a nap, I do suggest ear plugs, I'm a little hot and bothered watching my queen here kick some ass"  
She pulled a red faced Bea into the cell. As Bea was closing the cell looking at a smirking Franky who had her fingers at her mouth with her fingers shaped as a V sticking her tounge through wiggling it.

She felt herself being pressed into the door, Allie's hands going under her shirt.

"Fuck Bea I'm so turned on from watching you go all bad ass"  
Bea turned herself around and took Allie's shirt off and pants.

"So watching me beat the shit out of someone turns you on"

"It's more the look you get, fuck it's so hot"

Bea crawled up Allie and kissed her hard, her hand making it's way down Allie's body. She can feel her muscles twitching as she went. She stopped just before where Allie needed her most, 

"what do you want Alliecat?"

"Bea fuck me hard I need you so bad right now" Bea pulled back and sat down, pulling Allie on her lap. She began bitting gently on Allie's nipples, then her hand went into her wet folds.

"Fuck Allie soo wet for me"

"Fuck yes I have been wet since the day we met" Bea pushing 3 finger's in right away

"Ohhhhhhhhh my God that feels so good, I love feeling you inside me Bea" 

Bea began to pump in and out, Allie Riding her finger's hard, her hands on either side of Bea's head on the wall. Which made her breasts close to Bea's face, so she sucked, licked and bit each nipple. 

"Oh God Bea I'm so close" Allie going faster so Bea went faster and Allie's loud moan's filling the cell block again. Bea and Allie's eyes locked and Bea said " I love you" and then Allie came she with high pitched screams filling the whole cell block. Bea's name echoing over and over.

"Red must have some fucking game, she makes Allie scream like that and I swear she gets louder Everytime." They laughed

"Oh my God Bea, that was mind blowing, fuck I felt like 3 volcanoes erupted in me that time."

"That explains my soaked pants then" she then took them off and put clean ones on

"Sorry babe but you did a number on me, I was completely turned on already when I walked in seeing you fight. 

There was a knock on Bea's cell, Allie covering herself up. 

"Smith we need to have a word, get out here dressed now" 

"Shit governor sounds pissed"

"I may be in the slot for awhile babe, hope you enjoyed yourself may be the last for awhile" Bea got up kissed Allie and walked out.

"Yes governor?"

"Why did we find 2 different crews laid out on the bathroom floor? They all are in medical, and Juice got sent to the hospital for surgery on a broken leg"

"I have no idea governor, I was in here doing my hot girlfriend"

"Yeah we all heard red sounds like you are an excellent lover"

"She sure is, excellent doesn't even cover it" Bea's face turning red at such a complement.

"Well now we established Smith is a rockstar in bed, what do you have to say about juice and Tina their crews? Some guards saw you and Conway and Jenkins heading out of lunch while the rest of your crew cleaned up your trays."

"Well anyone knows when I do business Franky is with me, so I don't know anything. I was rushing back to do it with my girlfriend, and can you blame me? Look at her" Bea winking at Allie.

"Smith if I find out you were involved there's some harsh consequences" 

"Yes governor" 

Vera and her guards leaving, she smiled at me Jackson who was red again from all the talking about sex.

"Red when did you get such ball's to tell the governor about doing it with blondie?"

"Have you seen my girlfriend? She's worth bragging about." 

"Love supper is soon, are you two joining us tonight or no?"

"I probably should eat to keep up my strength" Allie said making them laugh

"Yeah me too, warning to all, it may be a long night again"

They all moaned but Allie who fist pumped the air and skipped over to her girlfriend, and they all walked to get supper.


	13. Chapter 13

Bea was having a hard week, she felt the terrible she had to take care of one of the newbie's who pressed the panic button. A girl was stuck in the bathroom, almost got ganged and she pressed the panic button. She did what she always did and punished her. Lot's of women, especially Kaz, her crew and Doreen were on her for doing what she did. She didn't want to, she hated the panic button rule, but it was a rule that has always been amoung the prisoner's. When she found out the girl Tasha tried killing herself, she stuggled deeply with it. The moment Bea heard about it she was went into her cell. She sat on the floor by her door, crying quietly, she didn't want anyone to see her. Moments like this made her want to end her miserable existence. She took a shiv she had hidden, and just wanted to be done. She was tired, felt she was always fighting always trying to survive. She went from an absolutely shit marriage trying to survive, then to prison trying to survive. She was playing with the shiv just ready to cut her self when her door open.

"Bea, baby give me that" Allie took the shiv from Bea and put it back in the hiding place. Allie sat down next to Bea, holding her hand. 

Allie had been watching how Bea's crew and other woman have been treating her. She wasn't thrilled on what Bea did, but she also understood bea had the same set of rules for everyone, but maybe her. She was sure if Bea had to she probably would punish Allie, but she wouldn't like it and probably end up worse then she was now. No one saw this side of Bea, Maxine a few times, but not they way Allie saw Bea. It was a part of her that only Allie got to witness.

"Bea I'm here if you need anything, okay, please don't hurt yourself"

"Fuck I just want to bash someone right now. I'm Soo pissed off and angry."

"I get Bea I do, but hurting yourself or someone else won't help you feel any better"

"Yes it will, if I take the anger out on myself then I won't on someone else."

"No Bea it won't help trust me I have been there baby, when you feel like this talk to me, okay"

"Fine, whatever"

"Don't you whatever me Smith, or I'll kick your scrawny ass"

Bea scoffed "you couldn't kick my firm ass if you tried"

"I bet ya I could"

"No way, I'm a badass mother fucker you couldn't win"

"Yes I could" she poked Bea in her ribs

"You didn't just poke?"

"Yup i sure did" then she poked her again

Bea then stood up, picked Allie up and threw her on her bed. She sat on her tickling her. 

"Bea stop not fair..Bea stop" 

"No not until you say I could kick your ass"

"No now stop tickling me" Allie starts squirming trying to get out from under her girlfriend. Both laughing hysterically. Bea's cell door opens and Franky walked in

"Well I'm glad your in high spirits red, cause Kaz may be going against you for top dog"

They stopped doing what they were doing. 

"What?"

"She has the women all worked up about Tasha"

"Fucksakes, Franky you did worse shit then this when you were top dog."

"Hey no one was stupid enough to press the fucking panic button, or I would have done the same thing you did"

"So your not against me Franky?"

"Fuck no, you do what you have to survive in here. She knew the rules and broke them. It's the code."

"So Kaz will want to fight me?"

"Well that or a paper vote"

"What if I don't want top dog anymore?"

"What, you would give it up to that crazy ass bitch?" Allie asked

"Franky give us a minute"

"Yeah red I'll be out here"

"You know if you give up top dog she will come after you and me and try and take us out"

"Fuck I really really don't want top dog anymore."

"Well maybe someone like Maxine can take the position"

"Allie I don't want to ask my crew to take it, trust me it's fucking hard work. I'll keep it to keep you safe"

"How about you keep it to keep you and me and the rest of the crew safe."

"Yeah your right, but if they vote I'm fucked at this point."

"Not necessarily, I have proof she was working with the governor and a screw"

"Leave it with me, but you might have to fight her, we both know you will win, and you will be rewarded after word's" she kissed Bea hard and got up, stood in front of her.

"Now I'm taking Franky and Maxine with me, and doing some damage control"

Bea grabbed Allie's ass, and pulled her in closer "I seriously find it so hot when you get all bossy with me"

"Yeah? Well we will play a little game later when I get back from doing what I need to"

Bea let go and bit her bottom lip, Allie was so fucking hot when she was bossy it did thing's to Bea. 

"Franky, Maxine let's go we have some damage control to do"

"Who made you boss Blondie"

"I did, Franky your for Bea right?"

"Fuckin right I am"

"Maxine?"

"Yes hun I may not always agree with her but I'm for her being top dog"

"Okay well I'll tell you my plan, away in private so it doesn't get back to Kaz." So she pulled them in her cell and told them her plan.

"Shit Blondie that's brilliant, do you actually have a recording of her talking about working with the freak and Jake?"

"Yup I recorded everything when taking with her when we got inside, to cover my ass."

"So how get it so the women hear it?"

"I was thinking during supper, or we go into the yard and play it right now."

"She may come and try and kick your ass, we should take booms too"

"Is she for Bea?"

Franky opened the door "hey booms you for or against Bea as top dog?"

"Umm hello what do you think, Kaz is a fucking whining bitch, I want to punch her tits in!"

"Okay booms let's go your coming with us"

"Will I get to do some ass kicking?"

"Maybe, now come on"

They walked out into the yard Allie stepped on to the bench they usually sat on and pressed play made it go as loud as the speaker went.

A few ladies came then more and more "see I have a recording Kaz herself was saying she was working with the freak and Jake a screw, this is who you want as top dog?"

Many of the women were pissed, they all started chanting "Queen Bea Queen Bea" like Bea knew when to come out, she walked out and hears her name being chanted. She lifted her arms up and the women cheered. Kaz and her crew tried getting at Allie to take her down. But Boomer and Maxine stopped them.

"Alright Kaz, you want top dog then fight me for it, that's how you win top dog"

"What so you and your crew and gang up on me?"

"No rules are you and me alone" 

"I would kill you Smith"

Everyone broke out laughing, Bea smirked

"Do you even know who the fuck you are talking to you crazy bitch" Boomer said laughing

"Kaz if you want top dog fight me tomorrow at Change over"

"Fine I'll meet you there"

Allie stepped off the bench and went to Bea and kissed her.

"Mmm sounds like an easy fight baby"

"I wouldn't put it past her to fight dirty"

"Well baby I know her weaknesses, remember I once was with her, you won't lose trust me"

"Have I told you I love you yet today?"

"No, but I never get tired of hearing it, maybe you could show me as well. We have some time before supper"

"Let's go"


	14. Chapter 14

Bea woke up, naked under her favorite red blanket, with her favorite Blonde. She turned slightly to see her beautiful girlfriend laying there. The blanket had shifted, so she got a good view of her girlfriend's breasts. She felt herself getting worked up again, she kissed Allie until she felt her lip's start to move with hers. Then she put her hand on Allie's breasts and pinched the nipple, then her mouth went to Allie's nipple started flicking it with her tounge. She heard Allie moan pushing Bea's face into her more.

"Mmm... That feels so good babe..."

Bea slipped her arm under Allie and lifted her so she was flat on her back. She then went on top of Allie, kissing her hard, making her way down to Allie's body to her breasts, paid attention to them both. Then continued her way South, her tongue dipping into Allie's bellybutton. Making the blonde moan. Bea then stopped doing what she doing. Sat up and looked at a in happy looking Allie. 

"What the fuck baby?"

"I have a surprise for you" Bea got up and took out the toy she got smuggled in, and turned to Allie. 

"Bea how did you get that in here?"

"I have my ways, can I use it on you?"

"FUCK yeah, I'm so wet just thinking of you in me that"

Bea smiled and put the one end into herself, and went on the bed above Allie. She kissed Allie slipping her thigh between her legs, she felt Allie's juice's. 

"Mmm nice and wet for me Alliecat?"

"Only for you, now please fuck me baby"

Bea then slipped the feeldoe in slowly, but Allie had other thoughts, she grabbed Bea's ass and thrust her into her.   
Making them both moan. Bea was unsure of herself to start thrusting slowly, the more she heard Allie moan the faster she went.

"Ohhh god bea.... faster faster.... " Bea watched Allie massage her own clit as their bodies moved in sync with one another.   
"Bea...I'm..I'm...gonna cum" Bea was close to coming as well. She heard Allie screaming her name out she lost it and started high pitched screams, then screaming out Allie's name over and over as the rode the high out. Bea laid on Allie for a few moments trying to catch her breath, their body's covered in a light sweat. That was a different orgasm, she felt it everywhere. Bea took the feeldoe out and put it at the end of the bed. Then laid down next to a recovering Allie.

"Was that okay?"

"You asked me that when I'm sure we woke up the entire H block" Allie laughed when Bea's face went Red. 

"Babe if you can't handle people hearing us, then maybe we should stop having sex" Allie said in a serious ton, even though she was kidding

"What no sex? Fuck I don't think I could survive now that I know how amazing it is"

"Awe babe, it's amazing because we are in love"

"You bet your fine ass I'm in love with you" 

"Yeah? But you're not gay bea?" Allie said mocking Bea

"I'm not, I'm alliesexual" she winked at Allie, who was flushed again

"Omg that's so fucking hot, come here" Allie pulled Bea on top of her and they started a heavy make out session, almost ready to do it again, when there was a bang on the door.

"Red counts soon, and you need to get mad not all pussy faced, let's go"

Bea moaned as she put her face in Allie's neck. 

"She's right, you need to focus babe, you need to win this fight."

"You didn't think I can win?"

"It's just Kaz has been on the streets, she's street smart" 

Bea scoffed then pushed herself off of Allie and got off the bed.

"Babe where you going? Don't I get my kiss?"

Bea looked at Allie, walked over and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. Then walked out, leaving a grinning Allie. She did exactly what she wanted, got be pissed off and focused. She would have to make sure to throw a few little jabs in, if Bea's focus wonders. Allie got up and got dressed, and walked out across to her cell. She looked at Bea who's arms was crossed and she looked really pissed off. 

Smiles came and did count, then the girls headed to breakfast. Allie grabbing Bea's hand, Bea trying to make her let go, but Allie wouldn't. Which made Bea even more pissed off. They walked in for breakfast and it was silent. Kaz staring Bea down, Bea staring her down. Bea sat down after Maxine said they would get her and Allie's food.

"Babe how are you feeling about everything?" Allie asked in a whisper.

"Fine."

"Bea look at me" 

"What Allie?"

"Are you scared of Kaz?"

Bea looks at Allie "are you fucking kidding me?"

"No I'm just asking"

"I'm scared of no one Allie, no one especially Kaz" Bea whispered back

Everyone sat and ate in silence. Until Boomer spoke

"So eh Bea ya ready for ya fight? You can take her"

"Yeah boomer I'm ready, but some people think I can't win" she looked at Allie.

"Blondie you don't think red can win?"

"No I just said be careful Kaz has has street's smarts, she can think quick"

"Oh yeah Red she has a point, street smarts can really help"

They all saw Bea slam her fork down, and walk out.

"Fuck I hope you plan works cause she's pissed blondie"

"She just needs the right push"

They finished eating, cleaned up and headed to laundry. They went and saw no Bea, looking at each and shrugged their shoulders. Bea wondered in a bit later, her hair redone her side's shaved, her hair up in a ponytail.

"Shit red means business"

"Yup she's in bad ass, let's kick ass mode now"  
They all worked until change over. When Kaz and her crew entered. Girls went up and covered the cameras and blocked the door. Bea steeped down for the steamer and walked a little ways, Kaz walked away from her crew.

Kaz came flying at Bea, who stepped out of the way. Kaz came again, Bea punched her right in the face. Kaz kept going for Bea but Bea kept moving out of the way and throwing jabs in. Then Kaz pulled out a shiv, Bea still had no look of fear in her eyes. She just smirked, and used her hands to tell Kaz to bring it on. Which kaz did, she kept jabbing at Bea who kept moving around. Cheering can be heard and moaning, Boomer above all yelling. Kaz tried again ending up behind Bea, so Bea kicked her knee and Kaz fell in pain. Bea flipped her on her back and gave more punches

"Tell them Kaz"

"Fine top dog is yours" Bea smirked and took the shiv that Kaz had at one point. She punched Kaz more and stood up dropping the shiv on Kaz. 

She strutted to Allie who was biting her bottom lip suppressing a moan. Bea smirked at her, suddenly Allie's eyes went wide which Bea knew Kaz was coming at her with the shiv. So she blocked Allie as the shiv went into Bea's lower back. Then she swung around punching Kaz so hard her jaw broke, then Bea took her arm and broke that as well. 

Bea took Allie by the hand and they went to their cell block, right into Bea's cell.

"Babe are you okay she stabbed you"

"Oh I'm fine I had put some magazines around my waist before hand." She pulled her shirt off and took the magazines off.

"I figured out what you were doing when I left breakfast, I think Alliecat needs punishment "

"Yes yes she does."

Bea punished Allie then they went at it for hours, reminding everyone who the top dog was when her name echoed down the halls.


	15. Chapter 15

Allie got sentenced to 10 year's in jail she could get out faster on good behavior. Bea was happy for Allie, but then thought there might be a year or difference in there release. Bea wasn't even sure where Allie stood, was this just a prison romance? Bea knew for her it was much more then prison, she wanted a life with the young blonde. She didn't want to ask her to wait for her either. She kept thinking about it, so she let it bottle up like usual. Snapping at everyone, she was just stuck in her own head.

"Maxine, Boomer come here" Bea demand from the steam press. They looked at each other then the rest of the crew. 

"Yes Bea"

"Today after lunch the 3 of us start training again"

"What? Really? Isn't that like when you and Blondie go at it all afternoon?" Boomer said then stepping back a few steps with the look Bea was giving her.

"Yeah okay hunny we will work on a plan together and start training" Maxine said smiling

The two walked back towards everyone else and started working again. 

"Maxine what was that about?" Allie whispered 

"Ummm she wants to start training again after lunch today"

Allie's eye's went big "really? That's our alone time"

"Yeah boomer mentioned that and Bea's glare almost killed her on the spot."

"Okay she's been acting weird again, did I do something?"

"No idea sweetie, Bea doesn't exactly talk about her feeling's if she can help it"

Then they heard Bea yell across the room "enough chit chat, get back to work Ladies" she glared across the room as she pulled the steam press down on the sheet on it. 

Allie threw down the piece of clothing she was holding and walked over to Bea. Looking at Bea the entire time, while Bea looked anywhere but at Allie. 

"Shit red's about to get in shit by the one who actually wears the pants in the relationship" Liz, Maxine and Franky all Snickered

As much as Bea was top dog the crew knew Allie was the one who got what she wanted, she knew how to work the top dog. Truthfully the top dog was completely smitten by Allie but only showed it with her crew.

"Allie get back to work"

"No, not until you tell me why you decided to start training again?"

"What I have to ask permission now to work out?"

"What? No, just would have been nice if you would have talked with me about it. Since ya know we are in a relationship"

"Look Allie I don't talk about stuff, I do what I do, I'm top dog"

"Oh really? Well that tough top dog shit will work on everyone else in here Beatrice Alice Smith, but I can see right threw your bullshit. And FYI you don't scare me one bit so stop trying to intimidate me with your glare." Allie then walked away, then she turned around and went back to Bea who know looked like a child who just got a scolding. "Also I'm glad your working out cause your in the dog house for awhile" she stormed off leaving behind a stunned Bea. 

Her crew watching the entire thing trying hard not to laugh, Bea Smith just got put in her place by her Allie Novak.

"Shit Red she really isn't scared of you is she?"

"Fuck off Franky, she should be punished for disrespecting me in front of everyone like that" Bea said not so convincing

"Yeah Red good luck with that, we both know who would be getting punished in the end"

"Fucksakes Franky she put me in the dog house" 

Franky got a big smile "hey girl's Bea's in the dog house, which means we actually get sleep!" They all cheered until Bea gave them her death glare. Making them all stop and look away.

"Don't worry ladies Bea won't hurt you, infact I think we should throw a party tonight"

Bea looked up from what she was doing to Allie giving her the same glare as the rest of them. Allie just smiled and said

"Booms we can even have the music on loud and we can dance the night away"

"No Boomer you can't have music loud" Bea said back

"Oh booms maybe some of your special drink should make it's way to the party." Allie said quietly to boomer who smiled widely

"Shit can I? Fuck it's been ages since we had a good drunken party" no one had realized bea had walked up behind them

"No your not bringing that shit" made everyone jump but Allie who turned around face to face with her girlfriend

"Yeah she is Bea and we are all going to have some fun"

"Allie no and that's final"

"Yes we are and that's final" the crew watching Bea looked like a volcano who was about to exploid

"I said NO Allie, and there will be consequences for anyone who doesn't listen to me" 

"Yeah? You going to bash me?"

Bea stepped back a bit, the look on her face changed a bit. Then she turned around and walked out"

"What just happened blondie?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle this." Allie walked out and looked for Bea who she couldn't find her. Apparently top knew how to hide if she wanted too.

They all went to lunch after work, still no Bea. Allie was starting to worry she pushed Bea to far. After lunch the crew headed out to the yard and saw Bea in the cage working out with some other woman. One was paying extra attention to her. Maxine and Boomer went to work out like they were told. Bea sent them away and told them to take the day off. Bea left the cages with some women and played basketball. Allie was starting to get pissed off the same woman was paying extra attention to her girlfriend. Bea laughing and joking around with the ladies. Yard time was over so they all were all heading in, Bea walking with the young girl. Allie overhead the young girl ask Bea if she would mind joining her at the showers. Bea said sure she just had to get her shower stuff. Allie was pissed this chick was hitting on her girlfriend and she didn't seem to care. 

"Hey babe, you heading to the showers?"

"Yup"

"Can I join?"

"You can do whatever you want Allie, you have established that today" Bea gave a small smile and walked past Allie.

Bea walked to the showers and walked in saw the new girl Sandy. 

Bea smiled at her and went into a shower and got undressed and went into her shower. She was facing the wall, when her shower curtain opened and the young girl came in. Bea turned around "what the FUCK are you doing?"

"I want to say thank you for everything today" she went to her knees. "Fuck off I don't want that" Bea tried to get around her, she pushed Bea back "come on Bea you want me, I'm better then any girl here trust me" 

"I said stop now," she pushed the girl

She stepped out of the shower wrapped her towel around herself. "Come on Bea I'm just trying to service you, look at me girl" 

"Stop or I'll fucking kick your ass"

"No you won't your pussy whipped, everyone knows that"

Allie had walked in hearing the last bit. 

"I'm not pussy whipped, I just love my girl and want her happy"

"In love with a whore? Come on Bea give me a chance, I'll rock your world"

"Bea" both heads whiped their heads in the direction of the door.

"Kick her ass or I will"

"See pussy whipped" she didn't see Allie come her way and Allie punched her so hard her nose broke and blood pouring out. 

Bea felt really warm, watching her girl kick someones ass was so fucking hot. She could see what Allie was talking about. She snapped out of it when she heard her name called

"Bea Bea earth to Bea"

"Sorry I was far away there"

"Yeah okay let's go"

"I need to get dressed first"

"Leaver your bra and panties off" Allie then walked away, Bea was dressing in lightning speed. She left a crying Sandy behind.

Bea went back to her cell as fast as she could, she was hoping that this meant she was out of the dog house.

She opened her cell door and Allie was waiting naked, legs spread wide. Giving Bea a full view, she quickly shut her door. Stripped down and took the few steps and went on top of the young blonde. On which then Allie flipped them so Bea was on the bottom. Allie kissed Bea with such passion that Bea felt it down to her toes. Allie stopped and pushed some lose curl's behind Bea's ear. Looking into her eyes, "I love you Bea more then life itself, I'm completely in love with you." Both had tear's come down their face. 

"Red it's supper time" 

"Go without us"

"Okay red enjoy going bumper to bumper" she laughed she knew they wouldn't last long

"Babe aren't you hungry, you missed lunch"

"I am hungry but not for food"

She flipped them over and went down where she was needed most. Her tounge swiping Allie's clit making Allie moan, tounge flicking the clit and then her mouth sucking on it. Allie pulled Bea's face in tighter, Bea then moved down to Allie's opening making her tounge hard she went right in, and started going in and out

"Ooh Bea I love how your tounge feels in me" Bea stopped and sat up moving her mouth up Allie's body, she stopped at her mouth. 

"You should taste just how delicious you taste." Allie pulled Bea's mouth closer their mouths meeting tounges wrestling. Allie pulled away when air was needed.

"Not to bad all at all" they kissed more Bea putting 2 finger's into Allie going into and out while swiping her clit. Allie's hips moving with her fingers 

"Ohhhhhhhhh bea" she moaned Bea going faster like how Allie liked it and she knew Allie was about to cum. Allie's back arched and she screamed and moaned Bea's name echoing. Bea focused on Allie's eye's as she had her orgasm they never looked away from one another. When Allie's body fell back onto the bed, Bea removed her finger's and licked them clean. 

Bea laid next to Allie, tucking lose blonde locks behind her ear. 

"I was scared this entire relationship was only a prison thing for you. That you only wanted me while we were here, not when we got out. I don't want to ask you to wait for me until I get out, I could be here a year or more longer then you" 

Allie moved so she was on top of Bea their naked Bodies flushed together. She kissed Bea tenderly "truthfully at first I wasn't sure, but the more time we have spent together I know you are my forever. I would wait for you forever, no one makes me feel the things I do when I'm with you."

"I'm sorry I was a bitch, but I really need you to not undermine me in front of people in here. I'm the top dog, they have to respect me, fear me, it's the only way we will survive baby"

"I learnt that today, but I'm still going to speak my mind when I think you're wrong. But I'll do it privately now on" 

"Thank you, and for the record I would never bash you, so please never even say that again. I only do what I have to in here to survive, I would die before I would hit you."

"I'm sorry baby, I was just frustrated and shouldn't have said that. Cause I know you would never hurt me on purpose"

"Now get dressed, I have a surprise for you" 

"But it's your turn, I want to make you feel good too"

"Later baby okay"

They got dressed and hand In hand walked to the kitchen where it was now empty. There was a small table set with steak and mashed potatoes with veggies. Bea walked Allie to her chair and pushed her in and sat opposite side. 

"How did you manage this?"

"I have my ways and lots of fucking favors for the governor"   
They ate in silence just looking at each other. When they were done, they walked back to their unit. They heard music playing and her crew all standing there yelling "SUPRISE" Allie smiled   
"What's going on?"

"Allie happy birthday baby" 

"How did you know? I didn't tell anyone"

"I paid smiles awhile ago already to look for me" everyone came and wished her a happy birthday. 

"Blondie come open presents" 

"You guys didn't have to get me anything"

"Of course we did love we're family" Liz went and hugged Allie

Everyone gave Allie something mostly chocolate which Allie loved. Maxine and Bea came out of Maxine's cell

"Here's my gift, she handed Allie a dozen roses, with a note "will you marry me Alliecat" she looked at Bea who was on her knee

"I know we haven't been together long, I got this ring a week ago wasn't sure if I should ask you, but after what we talked about today I want to be with you forever. You are my whole world Allie Novak will you marry me?" 

"What?! You want to marry me? Bea .... Yes yes I'll marry you"

"Really?!" "Yes put the ring on finger already baby" Bea giggled she put the simple ring on Allie's finger. 

"Congratulations" the crew yelled

Bea picked Allie up and swung her around then kissed her. 

"Okay ladies time for count" they all walked to their cells and Mr Jackson called out their names. He went to the gate and locked it, called Bea over. They talked a moment he smiled big and they talked a few more moments then he slipped something to her. 

"Goodnight Ladies" 

"Goodnight Mr Jackson" they said together

"Okay red I got you a little gift, don't ask how I got it in but I did." She came out with a package, and gave it to Allie. 

"I thought you said this was a gift for Bea?" 

"Open it, trust me it's a gift for her" Franky smirking watching Allie open the package and looked up with a big smile

"Fuck I don't even want to know how you got this in but thank you"

"Can I see" Bea asked walking to her. " Later on babe"

Boomer came bouncing out of her room with different kinds of booze. 

"Fuck Boomer how did you get that in here?"

"I didn't Bea did"

"How they hell did you manage this Bea? There's a bunch of different kinds of stuff"

"It's a birthday party and engagement celebration. Turn up the music booms I wanna dance with my girl" 

Bea pulled Allie in and a song came on they danced Bea's arms around Allie's waist while Allie had her arms around Bea's neck

Something about you  
It's like an addiction  
Hit me with your best shot honey  
I've got no reason to doubt you  
'Cause certain things hurt  
And you're my only virtue  
And I'm virtually yours  
And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head  
And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
There's something about you  
It's when you get angry  
You have me at your mercy  
And you're like a shoulder to turn to  
Cause certain things burn just when   
we're hanging on for dear life  
We held on so tight  
And you keep coming back, coming back again  
Keep running round, running round, running round my head  
And there's certain things that I adore  
And there's certain things that I ignore  
But I'm certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
Certain that I'm yours  
I adore you... I adore you...  
Certain that I'm yours

 

When the song was done they began to drink and have fun everyone getting drunk but Liz. 

Bea and Allie went into Bea's cell and passed out with smiles on their faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certain Things by James Arthur such a good song!


	16. Chapter 16

Bea moaned moving slightly feeling cold, she opened her eyes slowly sun was making it hard to open her eyes. Finally she did and looked around, she was on her cell floor naked. 

"What the fuck?" She said as she tried to sit up, everything spinning she laid back down. Then felt sick, lucky the toilet was right there. She threw up until she felt like she was knocking on death's door. She finally was able to stand and hold onto the sink with one hand and brush her teeth. She then turned around and saw Allie passed right out naked and her legs up the wall while her head hung over the edge of the bed. Allie's mouth wide open and snoring away. Bea had to laugh she was adorable even in a hungover state. She went slowly to the bed and sat beside Allie. Running her finger's over the blonds naked stomach, feeling Allie's muscles twitching under her fingers. Bea's eyes scanning the naked body, her now fiance' had a body to kill for, and the girl never worked out it annoyed Bea. 

"Baby we have to get up" no answer so Bea went down and kissed Allie's cheek still nothing. So she went and started playing with Allies bare breast's and nothing. 

"Fucksakes she's really out of it" Bea moved south and started to rub Allie's clit, luckily her legs were spread apart already. Allie snorted, and closed her dried out mouth then moaned and then mumbled stuff moving around. Her eyes suddenly opening and looked at Bea who's face wasn't far from her's, Bea smiled and then stopped doing what she was. 

"I couldn't wake you baby, so I resorted to that, and it worked"  
Allie moaned "my neck is fucking killing me, so is my throat"

"Well your head was hanging over the bed for who knows how long and you were sleeping with your mouth hanging wide open. Which explains the wet spot on the floor by your head" Bea laughed

"Fuck this isn't funny babe I feel like dying, and why the fuck are we butt naked?"

"No idea, I woke up fucking cold and naked on the floor"

Bea then helped Allie sit up slowly, who then went and threw up in the toilet a few times.

"Yup it's official I'm not getting that drunk again"

"I don't even remember what happened last night, but fuck work detail will be an absolute nightmare today"

"Oh fuckkkkk we have to go don't we?"

"Yeah not like we get sick day's, unless we end up in medical"

"Almost tempting, hopefully I don't spew"

They both went and started to dress slowly, and went out of Bea's cell. 

"Where the hell is everyone?" The place was empty, Bea walked to the table where there was a note.

"Red they found you naked and passed out by the gate this morning, Allie was passed out laying on the table. They gave you a pass on work"

"Oh fuckkkkk" Bea moaned

"What's wrong baby?" 

"We were found passed out, you on the table and me by the gate, so we got a pass on work detail"

"Shit really?!" They look at each other 

"Bed" they both walked slowly back to bed and crawled in snuggled up to one another and fell asleep right away. Later on they heard banging on Bea's cell.

"Red you bitch I'm coming in I don't care if you're naked"

"Shut up I have a headache, just come in" Allie said covering her ears.

Franky walked in with the crew behind her. 

"You two look like shit, and it fucking stinks in here" Franky said with a scrunched up face

Bea shifting felt wetness "what the fuck?" 

"Shit Red looks like your bride to be threw up on you"

"Fuck Allie really?"

"Hey I don't remember even doing that"

"Well shit you two are absolutely crazy when you drunk together. But seriously it stinks in here, I'm out of here" Franky said leaving, everyone followed her then Liz and Maxine came back.

"Okay girl's time for a shower, I'll help you there, and Liz offered to clean up the mess"

"No it's fine we can do it"

"Bea sweetie no you can't, you two look like shit"

"Fine"

They both got out of bed slowly, Bea's pants and shirt wet.

"Did you lift the blanket and throw up or what?" 

"Bea I seriously have no idea, I don't remember anything"

Bea and Allie took their clothes off then got another set to wear. Then grabbed new clothes and their shower stuff. They walked slowly to the showers with Maxine.

"Maxine your missing lunch because of us?"

"It's fine Bea you girl's needed a good celebration, and boy did you celebrate"

Bea and Allie undressed out in the mail area before going into the same shower. They showers were empty because of it being lunch. 

"What do you mean? Didn't we drink some and head to bed?"

"Actually you two drank most of the booze, then you went to bed. Then you started going at it, really loud. Then decided to come out in the common area and carry on your activity's out there."

Bea's face went Red as Allie washed her hair, she could feel Allie's breast's going up and down on her back because she was laughing.

"I'm sorry but I'm guessing I finally convinced Bea to do it on the couch and table"

"Okay sweetie that might explain your naked ass sprawled out on the table this morning. But why was Bea naked by the gate?"

"I was WHAT?!" 

"Naked on the floor, arms in the gate like you were snuggling it. I think Mr Jackson so you cause he wouldn't look at anyone at all this morning, and his face was red. He's the one who said you two had the morning off"

"Oh my God this can't get any worse"

Juice walked in with her crew

"Look boy's it's the top dog, who was screaming last night that she was Allie's bitch"

"I did not"

"Oh Bea sweetie you did, and you told everyone that your pussy whipped, and started laughing. Then you started calling for a screw to get you a burger and fries"

"Thanks for the invite Bea, I'm hurt I wasn't invited to your shin dig" juice said grinning

"Well it was family only sorry Juice"

"What we aren't family Bea, come on here I thought we were close" juice Snickers

Her and the boys leave when Bea gives them the look.

"I might have damage control to do now, I knew getting wasted was a bad fucking idea"

"Come on Bea we needed to celebrate and have fun."

"No not in prison, that makes us a Target I should always be on the top of my game."

"Fine whatever Bea, so now your regretting asking me to marry you?"

"I...i...."

"Stop Bea I get it's fine, I'll give you your ring back and we can just forget it"

"No Allie, I want to marry you, I am just worried that I put out as a target"

"Bea I'm fine with everything, I wouldn't have said yes"

"Fine but I'm not drinking to get drunk anymore, at least until I get out"

"Fine, I probably won't either, I feel gross still"

They finished up and walked back to their unit. Everyone staring at Snickering as they passed by. Bea felt her anger building like a wave. 

They entered the cell block, and it smelt like it had been cleaned. Bea thanked liz and went into her cell in a bad mood.

"What's wrong with Red? You didn't give her any loving in the shower or what" Franky smirked

"No, people were Snickering at us as we passed by, and she now believes the women have lost respect for her." Allie said sitting down at the table.

"Yeah they are laughing, someone's telling them what they heard her saying when she was wasted last night. I hate to be the bitch that's doing it." Boomer said as she ate her cookies

Maxine looked at Bea and smiled "well I think we both know who has the big mouth, right Allie"

"Yup, and I sure am glad I'm not Juice right now"

"It's Juice spreading the shit around? Red already warned her after getting the women all worked up when the freak came back, then juice and her crew jumped the freak without permission"

Boomer shot up out of her seat "speaking of the bitch"

The crew stood up, as the boys and juice walked in.

"Juice what the hell are you doing here?" Franky asked

"I'm thinking I should talk to the top dog, not her minion's"

"Fuck you dirty lezzo" boomer spat out

Bea came out of her cell her hair up and her eyes full of anger.

"What do you want Juice?"

"I should talk to you alone" Bea looked at her crew and they laughed

"Na juice I won't speak to you alone, so Maxine will be joining us"

"Really the tranny?" Juice spat out

Bea stepped closer and took juice by her throat and squeezed, juice was thinking of fighting back but decided not to.

"You have some fucking respect for Maxine, she's more of a fucking women then you will ever be, now you say sorry and mean it" Bea letting go of her throat

"Sorry Maxine, I didn't mean it" juice said as she rubbed her throat

"The rest of your crew can wait outside of my until we are done. Franky and Boomer can escort them out if needed"

Then Bea, juice and Maxine walked into her cell. 

"Juice stand by the door, I just cleaned my cell"

"Fine whatever, there's a rumour going around that you are weak, and someone plans on taking you down soon"

Maxine raised her eyebrows and looked at Bea

"Who?" Bea asked feeling that anger rise

"I don't know Bea, yes I was the one who spread the stuff around that you were drunk and saying shit. But I swear I had nothing to do with any other shit rolling around here"

"Shit Juice I warned you about opening your fucking mouth"

"I know Bea shit please don't kill me, I told you everything I know and if I hear more I'll tell you"

"Why should we trust you juice?" Maxine asked she wasn't sure if she completely believed her

"Honestly I hate you as top dog, you are a fucking bitch, but let's face it, no one can take you down. Im not completely stupid I'm backing the right person."

Bea and Maxine just looked at her and nodded. 

"If I hear anything else come from your mouth unless it's to tell me who's coming after me, I will end you"

"Ya fine, can I go now?"

"Yeah go"

She left the cell leaving Bea and Maxine

"So sweetie who do we think is stupid enough to take on you and the strongest crew here?"

"I don't know but we need to make sure Allie has you or Boomer with her at all times. Wouldn't surprise me if they try and get her to take me out."

"Yeah makes sense"

"I'm tired of this shit"

"Yeah I know, but we do what have to or this place would be a fucking nightmare and you know it."

"Yeah yeah."


	17. Chapter 17

"bea keep going push it" Bea kept bench pressing with Maxine spotting. She was pushing hard she felt her arms burning, sweat pouring down. She did 15 and Maxine helped her it back on the holder.

"Shit Maxine how much weight was that?" She said quietly, she then sat up wiping the sweat off her face.

"Only 200 pounds Bea" Maxine said smirking, Bea's eyes went wide and she grinned "shit I went up a lot" 

"Red must be all the extra activity with blonde eh?" Franky said wiggling her eyebrows. Bea didn't say anything and looked away trying to hide her red face and a grin. The thought of her and Allie's activity's made her feel warm all over. She looked up and saw blue eyes staring at her from the bench outside of the cage, with a cheeky grin and Allie slowly ran her tounge over her teeth. Bea heard laughter from behind her Franky and Maxine watching the entire thing. Bea scoffed "you two are just jealous"

"Shut up red, we both know I can have anyone I want in here, no one can resist the Doyle charm."

"Other then me and Allie" Bea fired back

"Oh Red I never tried my charm on you, I think you're hot as fuck, but to uptight for me. Blonde on the other hand she would be fun." Bea standing up glaring at her

"Red come on you have to admit, her and I would make a cute couple" Franky said winking

"Franky are you trying to get yourself killed?" Maxine said ready to step in front of Franky if needed

"I'm only kidding Red, we are both to flirty to be together. She could be me if she wasn't with you. I could imagine her and I could nail anyone in her if we wanted"

Bea was getting ready to beat her best friend, when she heard someone clear their throat. She looked over, and saw Mr Jackson standing there, giving her a little so signal to come over. Bea stepped away, and grabbed a couple small weights and stood by the fence.

"Smith Ferguson is back and in medical" he said in a very low voice so only Bea could hear her.

"Also Proctor was in there to take her food. They talked for a bit. Not sure if it's something you should worry about" Bea nooded and whispered "thank you" he walked away, she kept doing some curls, looking across the court yard to Kaz and her crew.  
She set them down, told Boomer, Franky, and Maxine "we have a code Red" they all looked at one another and got up all leaving the cage. Bea strutted across the yard, with Boomer and Franky behind her. Maxine walked to Liz and Allie.

"Liz we have a code red in effect" then Maxine walked over to where Bea was.

"Shit love let's go now" Allie was confused but followed Liz to their unit and sat in Liz's cell.

"What the hell does code Red mean?"

"Love Bea put codes in place for us. So we can talk without people catching on, then every once in awhile we have a family meeting and change it up."

"Code Red is?" 

"Means Bea is pissed and is taking care of top dog shit, which may result in a big crew fight "

Allie jumped up, "what the fuck, I should be out there now" Allie went to go, she looked out the window and there was a couple of girls standing there she didn't recognize. She backed up and put her finger on her mouth to tell Liz to be quite. Liz nooded, and Allie saw fear flash over her face. Allie moved to the side of the door, so if it opened she was ready to pounce.

"Kaz come with us"

"No fuck you I'm not going anywhere" 

"Yes you are, we just want to have a chat" 

"Fine" they moved to the side

"What's going on with the freak?"

"No idea what you're talking about Bea" Kaz said smirking

"Well why would you work with the freak again anyway?"

"No idea what you're talking about bea, hey where's your slut? Would hate for anything to happen to her"

Bea stepped closer "Boomer and Franky go to our unit and take care of business" they took off running

"So you want war Kaz? Cause that's what going to happen"

"I am not scared of you Bea, we all know your 1 big weakness, so it will be easy to win."

"You actually think women would follow someone who works with the ex governor?"

"Oh Bea you are finished, just wait there will be nothing left when we are though with you"

Bea landed a right hook to kaz's jaw making her fall. The rest of her crew came at Bea and Maxine. Fists started to fly and the fight began.

Allie saw the door opening, so she was ready, when the blonde stepped in she punched her face as she turned to look. 

"Fuck that hurt, you bitch" suddenly there was 4 of them standing in the door

Allie stood in front of Liz fists in balls ready to fight.

"Leave her alone, Liz isn't in this"

"She's with you and Bea, so she's in it"

They came at Allie who put up a hell of a fight, never letting them touch Liz. She punched the closest girl to her, kicked the other one. Then 2 came at her at once and she punched one then the other punched her. She felt blood on her lip, she pushed the pain away and punched that girl. Now all four where up, and coming for her. Liz huddled in the corner of her bed. She took the shiv she had hidden, Allie was in front of her so she was hidden enough she could slip it in the young blonds hand. 

Allie felt Liz touch her hand, so she opened it and felt Liz slip something in it. She smirked of course Bea would have her crew have hidden shivs in their cells. She then brought it in front of her, and the girls stopped. All went for her at once, then the cell door opened and Boomer came bouncing in. She grabbed two closest to her and banged them together, Franky pulled the other one off of Allie while Allie fought the other one. She stabbed the girl in her stomach once and she fell. Allie stood up, and dropped the shiv.

"Shit" there was blood everywhere.

"Everyone out now, and up against the wall" Mr Jackson yelled everyone came out but the girl who was stabbed. She was screaming in pain. "Code black" Ms Miles walked in "shit what happened?"

"Looks like these crews here came and ambushed Bea's crew."

"That's right Mr Jackson, they came in and Allie and I were alone it was four against us two. Then one of them pulled a shiv out and Allie was trying to fight them by herself. Then one came at her and Allie must have turned it on her trying to get out of it." Liz told Mr Jackson. 

"She's fucking lying we didn't have no shiv, they had it in their cell."

"So why were you their unit to begin with?"

"Just wanted to talk, and the crazy slut attacked us"

"Four of came to talk? That's crap, your off to the slot you three, Ms Miles take that one to medical. Ladies we are on lock down now." He walked out with the three girls and other guards had come escort them. He closed the gate, and winked at the girl's and walked away 

"Shit Liz you saved my ass" Allie said hugging her

"Hey love you saved my ass, you wouldn't let them near me. I really appreciate it"

"Hey we are family, and no one fucks with my family" 

"Fucking right, Blonde you can fight when ya need to eh" Boomer said stuffing her face with cookies

"Yeah well I had too, but thank you two for coming back for us"

"Red sent us, crazy Kaz said something that set off her alarm's"

"Where is Bea and Maxine?"

"Probably in medical or slot, things were about to kick off when we left" Allie looked down.

Liz put her hand on Allie's shoulder, "she will be fine love she's a fighter"

"Yeah just miss her"

"Yeah I bet you do" Franky wiggling her eyebrows 

"Liz you had the shiv in your room, does everyone have one hidden?"

"Yeah we always have one for situations like this, why?"

"What if they come searching our cells, since that bitch was telling Mr Jackson, shes probably gonna tell the governor."

"Shit your right, we should get then and hid them all in our spot." 

They all go running to theirs cells, other then Allie, she had no clue where Bea hid her shiv, just her screw driver and that was hidden, it had been found yet so she left it. She went into her cell and cleaned up her hands and face and changed. She walked out of her cell when she heard Franky say

"Boom's go get the one from Allie's cell, I'll get red's"

"Yeah okay" 

"There's one in my cell?"

"Of course love we all have one"

"Well Doreen would know this, wouldn't she know where it was hidden after?"

"You don't think she's going to rat us out do you love?

"Yeah I do Liz, Bea kicked her out"

"Shit now what?" Liz said with concern

"What's wrong blonde you look like you thinking hard"

She told them what her thoughts, and Franky agreed so they hid them in a new spot that they noticed screws rarely looked in.

The gate opened a few minutes later with the governor and Mr Jackson with miss miles and Bea and Maxine in tow. 

"Time for a spot check ladies" Mr Jackson said 

"Two different fights your crew was in Smith, all in one day, I should slot all of you"

"Yeah okay, play right into the freaks hands and see what happens"

"What do you mean Smith?"

"Who do you think is coming after me? She takes me and my down she will try and take over the prison"

"She's in medical no one see's her other then Anderson and Proctor"

Bea raised her eyebrows at her, and watched vinegar tits wheels turn. Her face started to go red, she couldn't believe Smith figured it out before she did. Bea smirked at her crew. 

"Fine Smith you better know what you are doing, we will help silently as much as we can. Which isn't much, but you know what I mean."

"Yes governor"

"Everything is clear on my side" Ms Miles said 

"Mine as well found nothing, but Boomer stop shoving wrapper's under your bed"

"Sorry Mr Jackson" the three of them walked to the gate and opened it then closed it locking it up. Mr Jackson gave them a small smirk and walked away.

"Franky brilliant move on getting the shivs out and hiding" Bea said as they all sat down Bea hadn't noticed Allie's cut lip yet.

"Shit Red it was all your girl, she even figured that Doreen would rat out or usual spot, and so we found a new one."

Bea smiled widely "babe it was you? I should have known you would have figured this shit out"

Allie looked at Bea forgetting the cut on her lip "see not just a pretty face" 

"Shit Allie what happened to your lip?" Bea came close and touched her lip gently "I'm sorry baby, I should have been more on my game" 

"I'm fine Bea I took care of it"

"She sure did love, she wouldn't let the four girls close to me at all"

"You took on four of them By yourself?" Bea said gazing into Allie's eye's the intensity of the stare made Allie blush. 

"Well then Boomer and Franky came and saved my ass, luckily Liz handed me the shiv and I got one in the gut. I felt bad about it, but I was only defending myself"

Bea turned to Liz "you are okay ya?"

"I'm fine thanks to Allie"

"Thank you for giving her the shiv Liz" Bea said grabbing Liz's hands 

"Hey she saved my ass, so I thought why not help her"

"Yup old Liz even changed the story a bit to save Allie from the slot" Boomer said as she again was eating her cookies

"Red I don't think you need to worry about your girl anymore, she can take care of herself"

"I'll always worry about my girl, and I'll always take care of her" she stood up and pulled Allie up in her arms, then grabbed her hand and pulled her to her cell "no one bother us, I'm going to be taking care of my girl" Bea said pushing Allie in lightly

"Oh Red I'm sure you are" Franky said then laughed as Bea flipped her off as the cell door closed

"So babe your gonna take care of me are you?"

"Fuck yes, I'm so wet right now from hearing that you man handle those bitches, then out smarted the freak and the idiots"

"Told you I'm not just a pretty face" Allie said giving her cheeky grin 

"Good pretty doesn't even describe your face" Bea came up to Allie putting her hands on Allie's face, kissing her very gentle not to hurt her. 

"You and me babe we will be a powerful couple in prison"

"Yeah we will babe, now lay down and let me take care of you"

"Bea really you don't have too I did it for our family"

Bea smiled and pushed Allie on the bed, and straddled her "oh but I insist"

"Well then I'm all yours"

"Yes, yes you are"


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was eating their breakfast, when the governor came in with an older blonde next to her. Franky wasn't paying attention, her and Boomer were fooling around. Franky took a drink of her water when she heard the governor yelled for their attention. Franky looked over, saw the older blonde and started choking on her water spraying her water everywhere. All the women laughed, except those sitting opposite of her. 

"Doyle are you alright?" The governor spat out, not amused by her

 

"Sorry Governor I just think you look extra good tonight" she said sitting back wiggling her eyebrows flirting as always

"Doyle that's enough, as I was going to say before I was interrupted. This is Ms Westfall, she's the new phycologist here."

"Hello everyone, I'm looking forward to meeting with each one of you" she looked around the room and saw Doyle staring her down with a cheeky grin. She ignored the beautiful tattooed Burnett, looking away. They left and everyone went back to talking.

"Shit she's hot" Franky said as she looked around the table

"Didn't notice" Bea said as she ate, Allie's hand on Bea's other arm. She was done eating so she was just sitting there. 

"She's definitely pretty" Allie said Bea looked at her and scoffed

"Come on babe, I think she pretty but I think your beautiful, sexy and fucking hot"

"Shhhh Allie, I can't have you saying shit like that loud"

"Whatever babe I know that you act like a lion, but really your a pussssy...cat..." Allie picked up her and Bea's tray. Bea glaring at her. She stood up and waited by the table for Allie, who walked by Bea and kept going.

"Ohhh someone is in trouble" Franky said goofy

"What the hell did I say wrong?"

"Umm sweetie, you were harsh with Allie. Well you are allowed to hold her hand in public, she is never allowed to show any other affection towards you in front of anyone but us. Even then it's limited, it's like you're hiding her"

"What? Noo! I just don't want other's to think I'm soft and weak"

"Honestly Red, it kinda comes across that you want sex and snuggle's but not a real relationship in front of others"

They scurried off to laundry, where Allie wasn't yet. The time went and Allie never showed up. Bea was starting to get worried, she asked Maxine to take over steam press, and walked over to Smiles.

"Hey Smiles" Bea said low

"What do you want Smith?"

"Do you know where Allie is?"

"I do, but she paid me to not tell you"

"Shit please I'll pay you double if you tell me"

"No can do, she paid me lot's of money to keep my mouth shut. Other then to say, she is pissed off and your in the dog house. Oh and she used your money to pay me to keep my mouth shut." Smiles smirked "gotta hate lover's quarrels, now get back to work"

Bea turned around and stomped back to work. She had to figure out a way to show Allie she wasn't all about sex.

Franky went to Smiles now "hey can you tell Ms Westfall I would like an appointment please"

"You Doyle?" Smiles laughed

"I'm serious, I want one soon as possible"

"Okay I'll let her know, okay ladies time for lunch"

They all started headed out for lunch "Maxine I'm just heading to my cell, I need to have a nap"

"Okay hun I'll walk you and head to lunch"

"No I'm okay by myself" 

"No I insist" Bea glared Maxine down, and she stood her ground

"Fuck fine I'm not going to win. Has Allie been teaching you that stare down?"

"Yup she has, and I can't believe it worked"

"Yeah, she knows my weaknesses all to well" Bea scoffed as they walked along. They say Mr Jackson dropping Allie off at their unit

"Hey Allie where were you?"

"Maxine are you heading for lunch?" Allie asked ignoring Bea

"Yes I am, just dropping Bea off she wanted to have a nap"

"Okay, I'll walk with you then"

"Sounds good, see you later Bea" Maxine said as the two walked off. Bea stomped off to her cell, laid down for a bit. She heard the crew come back in and heard a knock on her cell door. She sat up hoping it was Allie. Maxine popped her head in

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure what's up?" Maxine closed the door

"So what's the plan?"

"For what?"

"To fix hurting your girl"

"She's still mad?"

"Yes but I do think, she's more hurt then anything"

"I don't know, I keep fucking it up"

"Hun have you thought about asking for help? I mean only relationship you have had was with Harry"

"Ya I have, but then I deal with things my way"

"Yes and that's really helping you with Allie isn't it?"

"Yeah you're right, where is she?"

"Out in the yard with the rest of the crew" 

"Let's go" Bea got up and strutted her way up to the yard, saw Allie sitting with the rest of the crew. She walked up to Allie, pulled her up onto her feet and started kissing her, then stopped and said "I love you Allie Novak and I don't care who knows it" she sat down and pulled Allie on her lap and continued kissing her. They heard cheering from the yard of women.

"Shit Red, I'm getting a lady boner over here" Bea flipped her off while still kissing Allie. After a bit, Allie stopped and looked into Bea's eyes "so you understand what I was upset about?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I really am. Now I was thinking you and me date night tomorrow"

"Date night how the hell does that work in prison?"

"Oh Alliecat I have my ways"

Juice walked over " so you two love birds are finally making out in front of us eh"

"Yeah what's it to you juice?"

"Ah nothing, good to know your polish princess here has made you go soft"

"Juice we both know, I can and always will be able to kick your ass. So think before you speak" Bea said with anger dripping from her voice

"Ya ya sorry Bea" she walked away

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said they would think you were soft"

"Yup, I know what happens here when you show softness. But I don't care, I have you the love of my life who I love" Allie's eye's twinkling she was so happy. Then they heard Bea's stomach growl

"Hungry babe?"

"Starving, I didn't get lunch, didn't want to sit by a pissed off Allie"

"Don't blame you, I switched with Franky anyways"

"You did?"

"Oh Bea, I was upset. Anyways what do you want from the canteen? "

"No idea, chips maybe?"

"Okay I'll go get it" Allie got up, and Bea slapped her ass, making her stop and look at her in shock. Bea thought she was in trouble, but then a wide smile came on Allie's lip's and she walked away.

"Doyle you have that appointment with Westfall now"

"See later ladies, time to work my magic"

"Yeah right" Boomer said eating her cookies

Franky felt a little nervous, she had never seen anyone so beautiful. They made it to the door and Franky got let in and she smiled "hiya Gidge"

"It's Bridget" 

"Na I like Gidge better"

"Okay fine, please have a seat" Franky strutted over and sat down. Leaning back legs out, cool as a cucumber.

"So what brings you here today?"

"I had to meet the new hot phycologist"

"Yeah? How's it's going so far?" Westfall said back with a grin

"Not to bad, she is definitely hot that's for sure"

"Any actual reason you can in to talk?"

"Na, I don't do the whole talking shit. Trust me Gidge I'm not worth your time. There's no helping me"

"I disagree"

"Ya after meeting me 5 min ago, ya know all about me do ya?" She asked with anger in her voice

Bridget stayed calm and stared into franky's eye across from each other.

"Why are you getting angry with me Franky?"

"I'm not, I just don't want to talk about me"

"So makes you think you're not worth helping?"

"Just drop it Gidge" Franky stood up and hovered over Bridget

"You don't scare me Franky, save that shit for someone else"

"Why aren't you scared? Hmmm I'm could kill you right now if I wanted too"

"I'm not scared Franky because your eyes tell me everything. You are worth fighting for, you are a good person, who made some bad choices."

Franky backed off "no I'm not, I deserve to die in here"

"No you don't, use this time to better yourself, get out and be the best version of yourself. Stop living in the past Franky, it's not worth it"

Franky stormed to the door, opening it she needed out.

"Session isn't done yet Franky"

"Yes it is" 

She left with Will escorting her back to her unit. She stormed in and slammed her door shut. Slid down the wall and cried, Franky Doyle doesn't cry in front of people makes her weak.

Bea came out of her cell with her red blanket wrapped around herself. "What was that?"

"Franky is pissed off"

"Oh okay, anyone seen Allie?"

"Look at you love looking like a teenager in love"

Bea smiled "yeah I feel like one too"

"Allie went to have a shower, which makes sense with all the noise we heard from in there." Boomer said

Bea went and got her clothes on and shower stuff and walked to the showers with a smile on her face. She opened the door to see the Freak standing hiding where Allie couldn't see her. 

"Allie watch out" Bea yelled as she came running towards the Freak. Bea was close but the freak was closer to Allie, so she grabbed her long ponytail and pulled it making the Freak scream.

"Allie go get the crew now" Allie ran out

Bea noticed a needle in the freaks hand

"Why Allie?"

"Collateral damage, you fucked up my life, so I wanted to take out the person you love most in the world"

Looked like a scene from a boxing match, both moving eyeing each other down. Both waiting for the other to move, finally the freak lunged for Bea, trying to stab her with the needle. 

"What's in the needle?"

"Drug's it would have killed your whore of a girlfriend, since she's been clean for awhile"

"She's actually my fiancee"

"Oh marrying a street whore that has an addiction problem are you?"

Bea wasn't stupid, she knew what the freak was doing. She wanted Bea to get mad and lunge and the freak take her out

"Na I like her having experience, she does things to me that are out of this world" with that the freak lunged forward, this time Bea grabbed the hand that had the needle. They were fighting, Bea kneed the freaks knee and she fell taking Bea with her. Now the fight was on the ground, Bea was on the top. The freak trying to get the needle to stab bea, but Bea's strength was to great. Suddenly the door came flying open, and Bea's crew came in Maxine Boomer came right into the situation. Liz keeping watch, Allie watching. Maxine and Boomer each grabbed the freak, Bea got off of her and took the needle. Bea walked up to her, and was about to stab her in the heart with it. 

"Bea stop" Allie said walking closer "your not a monster like her, you can't kill her"

"She's a monster you whore, she killed her husband finally, but it was to late right. Your babygirl died because of you Bea it was all your fault." Bea felt so many emotions at once. Allie's hand grabbed her arm and took the needle. Bea looked at Allie who smiled and nooded, Bea went and started punching the crap out of the freak. Broke her nose, her jaw, and a few ribs. Then Allie came over handed Bea the needle and took the freaks hand and broke it.

"That's for trying to kill me" Boomer and Maxine dropped her to the floor, while Bea emptied the needle and threw the needle next to the freak and they walked out. 

"Where's Franky?"

"She wouldn't come out of her cell"

"Okay, fine"

"Allie are you okay?"

"Am I okay? You saved my life Bea, I wouldn't be here if you would have come any later"

"I know I'm happy you are okay" she stopped and pulled Allie in kissing her

"Guess we should hurry back, they will find her soon and we will be on lockdown"

They walked in Franky was sitting at the table drinking tea

"Why weren't you there Franky?" Bea asked sitting down

Everyone but Allie disappeared into their cells

"Sorry Red, I knew the girl's could handle it, I just couldn't come"

"So will this happen again?"

Franky looked up at Bea "Red you are my best friend, I will never let you down when you really need me. But listen to me, I need to get out of this shit hole. I can't keep fighting, I need to start studying more and thinking of life outside of here" Bea got up and walked over to Franky. 

"Stand up now Franky" Bea demanded franky stood up, "get into your cell now" so they both walked into her cell. Allie walked into Bea's and laid down.

"Red just fucking hit me already"

She saw Bea come towards her and grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Bea squeezed tight, making Franky cry again, which made Bea cry. Bea pulled away from Franky with a small smile

"You do what you have to and get out of here, you have the full support of your family"

"Red your the sister I always wanted"

"I feel the same way you idiot, now focus on getting out of her okay"

"Yes ma'am, but I still have your back I promise"

"I trust you with my life, well most of the time" Bea said teasingly

"You better get back to your girl, she was pretty spooked before"

"Yeah i should, we will have a family meeting in a bit and you can tell them your plan. Then we can help you push towards it"

"Thanks Red"

Bea walked out, and whistled signaling they can come out if they want. She went to her cell and saw a crying Allie in her bed

"Babe what's wrong?"

"I almost fucking died today Bea, and and you could have, I shouldn't have left you there alone"

Bea took Allie into her arms and rocked her.

"Baby, I'm fine you are fine, okay let's not play the what if game"

"Yeah I know you're right. I...I....can't believe it"

"Believe what?"

"Half of my life I wished I was dead, I wanted out of this world. Now I almost died and I realized in the moment, I have everything to live for. I want a future with you Bea Smith, I want a family, I want kid's with you"

"W...w...h..a..t?"

"Just think about it, I know Debbie's death hurt alot but please list think about it, will you?"

Bea sat in silence for a few moments she looked up with a smile on her face.

"I would absolutely love to have kid's with you Alliecat" Allie screamed with joy and kissed Bea slow and long. 

"So who's having the baby?" Allie asked

"I don't know if I could handle having one, if they looked like Debbie, it may hurt me more then anything. Can we both think about it? We have a few year's in here yet"

"Absolutely beautiful"

This is a lock down everyone to their units

"Smith get out here now"

"Well I'm off to the slot, I love you"

"I should go too"

"No I did everything you did nothing" Bea got up and walked out

"Hi governor, come for some tea?"

"Not funny Smith, Ferguson was found beat up pretty bad. She will be staying in the hospital for awhile." She then cracked a smile

"Okay that smile is throwing me off governor? Slot it no slot?"

"Smith you were in here the entire time, your entire crew was. Unfortunately the cameras in that area weren't working. I'm thinking a lock down tonight and tomorrow, supper will be here in an hour"

"Okay thanks governor"

She smiled and walked away "shit I thought we were all hitting the slot" Boomer sang

They all headed to the couches, and Franky talked to the crew. They were more then happy to help her focus on her studies to get out. Suddenly their gate opened and pizza and beer was delivered from smiles and Jackson.

"This is from all the guards, our way of saying thank you for putting her back into the hospital then protection until her trial" Jackson said smirking

"This day has to be the best day of my life" Boomer yelled "isn't it yours bea?"

"I have 2 day's that have been the best, the day I had Debbie and the day I met the love of my life" she kissed Allie's lips

"Gag yuk stop it we are trying to eat" Franky said teasingly

"Okay ladies let's sit down and eat"

They all sat down laughing and enjoying their pizza and beer. Bea looked around, she was happy, this was her family.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping ahead a bit hope you enjoy

A year later.....

"Fuck Red, I can't believe I'm getting out of here"

"Franky you get out and stay out, don't fuck it up"

"I won't I promise, thank you both for helping me, and pushing me to do this"

"Wasn't all us helping you Franky" Allie said throwing Franky a wink

Franky smiled wide, "yeah well Gidge did sure know how to motivate me to be a better person" she winked back

Bridget and Franky had fallen in love over the next year. Bridget motivated Franky to be the women she wanted to be. She spent many sessions talking about her past, which helped her heal and grow. Only Bea and Allie knew about the two dating. 

"Okay bitches let's party!" Boomer yelled out as she came in.

"Boomer you don't have to throw me a good bye party"

"I sure the fuck do, we are best friends"

Franky rolled her eyes playfully "fine whatever"

"Bea did you get the stuff?" Boomer asked excitedly

"Yeah I did, but wait until after lock down"

"Ya ya"

"Well ladies let's go for supper" they got up and knocked on Maxine and liz's cell door's letting them know they were heading for supper. They crew walked together, Maxine in front, Allie and Bea holding hands in the middle, while Liz Franky and Boomer in the back. They entered the dinning hall and it was empty and had decorations. The crew stood there in awe,

"What's going on?" Bea said looking around

"I don't know but this is absolutely beautiful" Allie said looking in awe

The governor, Bridget and Will all came from the kitchen.

"What's going on governor?" Bea asked raising her eyebrow

" We are having a wedding here tonight"

"Who's getting married?" Allie was excited for the couple

"You two are, Red I took it to the governor, and we fought the bored. Channing finally gave in when I threw a bunch of legal shit at him"

Allie began to cry she hugged Franky who hugged her back.

"Wow, why Franky?" Bea asked trying to hold her own tear's away

"Cause we are family, now go get your sexy ass ready" Franky said as she slapped Bea's ass

"Allie come with me" Bridget took Allie to a different room and gave her a simple white dress

"Wow this is for me?"

"Yes just for tonight unfortunately"

"Thank you for everything Bridget, I owe you so much"

"Allie you owe me nothing, it's my job, but it's also called friendship" Allie got her dress on and the shoes Bridget brought. They did her hair nice and fixed up her makeup

Meanwhile Bea was hyperventilating in the kitchen.   
"Do I look okay, fucksakes I can't even do up my own buttons" her hands trembling

"Sweetie let me help, you look beautiful with your suit on Bea" Maxine said helping her do her shirt up 

"Wait a min, is this what you two where up to before you went into your cells today? And why you insisted a couple days ago Allie and get our hair cut and dyed." Bea asked looking between Liz and Maxine

"We are guilty" Liz said smiling

"Where are the others eating?"

"In their units, they think we are on a lock down or something"

"Okay Smith you ready?" The governor asked she nodded

They walked out and everyone sat down but Bea who stood in the front alone trying to breathe. Franky got up and walked to the front and stood there with Bea.

"Red you okay? You look like you're about to pass out"

"I'm...I'm.... nervous is all.. first marriage turned to shit quick"

"This is blondie we are talking about, we both know she's perfect for you" Bea nodded it definitely was true. She heard a light music begin and Bea looked up and gasped. Allie looked absolutely beautiful, she was glowing. Allie saw Bea in her suit and almost took her right there, she looked so fuckable and stunning.

Boomer and Liz already crying, Mr Jackson wiping away at his eyes quickly before anyone saw his tear's. He liked Bea and Allie, he thought they deserved one another.

Allie reached Bea and took Bea's awaiting hand on her own.

"Well Red and blondie I'm here to officiate your wedding"

"Is it still legal?"

"Yes I'm certified"

Franky did a sweet and to the point beginning. Then came the vows which they wanted to say there own.

"Beatrice Smith, the moment I saw you I thought fuck she's hot, then you spoke and I was like I have to have her. You are the complete package, I'm soo in love with you. You taught me about love. You always saw me for who I am and that's it. So with this ring I promise to always love you, protect you, take care of you when you are sick. I promise to always kick your ass when you need it, especially when you are being stubborn" Bea smiled and let out a giggle and everyone laughed. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. She put the ring on Bea's finger.

"Allie Novak your a pain in my ass constantly" everyone laughed, Allie gave a playful glare "but you are my other half my better half. You make everything in my life better, brighter even. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with the most beautiful, sexy, stubborn women on the planet. With this ring I promise to always always protect you inside and on the outside. I promise to provide for you, love you unconditionally and take care of you when you're sick." She slipped the ring on Allie's finger

"Beatrice Smith and Allie Novak I now pronounce you wife and wife you my kiss" before Franky could finish Allie grabbed Bea's neck and crashed their lips together. Which made everyone laugh again then Boomer go "oh shit tonight we won't be sleeping" they all moaned. Mr Jacksons face going red once again.

"So we have some paperwork you two have to sign and Franky as well and I'll be your witness Smith and Bridget will be Allie's"

"My name is now Allie Smith" she said looking at Bea they never discussed who's taking who's name. "Not for him, but for Debbie, this way you have a piece of her still"

Bea pulled Allie close to herself and gave her a soft kiss "thank you baby"

They sat and signed the paperwork, and gave the Ring's to the governor, they couldn't keep them in prison unfortunately. They both went their own ways and got changed back to their teal sweat suits. Bridget had given a wedding present from her and Franky, that no one knew about. Allie was so excited to show Bea. 

Liz, Boomer and Franky brought out the food that was kept warm for their crew to eat. Bea and Allie joining them they sat and ate their steak, mashed potatoes, and veggies.

"How the hell did you manage all this Franky?"

"This part was the governor, she apparently has a soft spot for you two. She knows who keeps her job intact I think" Franky said winking at Bea 

"Yeah well if I have to be here I sure the hell want it drug free and people to be civil" 

"This is Soo good" Boomer said scarfing her food down, Allie was eating fast as well.

Bea leaned in so only her wife could hear " so Mrs Smith, are you eating fast because it's good or because you want dessert?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question" Allie said smiling widely

Bea then began to eat fast, they finished and said thank you to everyone quickly and Will Jackson escorted them back to their cell, while the other did a quick clean up.

They ran to Bea's cell, and Allie grabbed Bea and threw her on the bed. 

"What the hell is gotten into you Allie, not complaining but you totally just man handled me" 

"Because I have something to show you, and I want you naked and ready for me, so undress" Bea didn't have to be asked twice, she took her clothes off fast and waited for Allie to return from her own cell. Bea laid there with her legs spread wide open for Allie to see when she walked in. Allie slipped in and closed the cell door, she turned around and saw her wife fully, she bit her lip and moaned. She then slowly took off her robe showing her wife black sexy lingerie

"Holy shit, you..you...holy shit, come here" Allie went to the bed and laid next to Bea. Bea's eyes scanning her wife's sexy body, "how did you get this?" Bea asked 

"It's a wedding gift from Bridget and franky"

"Shit i will have to send them a thank you note or million" Bea grabbed Allie's neck and their lip's crashing together, both moaning they couldn't wait any longer they needed the sweet release.

Allie went on top off Bea then they heard Boomer say through the door "Bea hey Bea, I need the stuff you have"

"Shit I forgot, babe it's over there can you give it to Boomer" Bea took her red blanket and covered herself up, and Allie grabbed the 4 bottles of booze opened the door and handed them to boomer. Who's mouth hung open "I am no lezzo, but holy shit you look hot in that" Allie blushed she had forgotten to put her robe back on she was so focused on making love.

"Thanks boom's, maybe if Bea and I don't work out you and I can have a go" Allie said winking

"Yeah right then Bea kill me, no thanks"

"Hey boom's"

"Yeah?" 

"Make sure the music is loud, and no one's allowed to interrupt us as of now, I wanna fuck my wife now"

"Have fun you lezzos"

Allie closed the cell and Bea was sitting up a bit with her elbows holding her up. "If we don't work out? What the fuck does that mean?"

"Boomer was appreciating my sexy outfit, I don't actually think we wouldn't work out"

"Good, cause I'm in this all the way"

"Me too baby me too, now let's back to making love"

"You told Boomer we were gonna fuck?"

"Whatever, I just want to be with my wife, connect in every way possible"

Allie went and grabbed their toy, which they haven't used in awhile. 

They spend the night making love, getting up to say goodbye to Franky. 

"Bye Red, make sure you stay alive and take care of our family"

"I will and you stay the fuck out of here unless it's to visit"

"I promise, now give me a hug" Franky went and hugged Allie next

"Now go and have some more crazy sex you two, one thing I for sure won't miss here"

"Yeah whatever Franky" Bea smiled, then went back to bed and made love all day, and must laid together talking. Only Stopping for snacks that Liz and Maxine brought them. They were thankful the governor let them out of work duty for one day. They wanted nothing more then to be wrapped up in one another.

"When we get out Allie, I'm taking you on a real honeymoon" 

"Yeah where?"

"Wherever you want baby"

"Well considering we will have to stay close we could have a mini honeymoon at a hotel, then when we aren't on parole go to Paris or something"

"Mmm sounds perfect" 

"You're perfect Mrs Smith" Bea said smiling wide

"I can't believe I am married, never thought anyone would want me" Allie said with a frown

"I want you and only you your my light in the darkness, my rain in a drought, your my everything"

Allie had a few tears fall down her face "not every day I hear you talk like that to me or anyone"

"You make me want to be a better person my beautiful girl. Bridget has been really helpful with helping me learn to open up and share my feelings"

"Yeah, good, now make love to me beautiful Bea"

"I would love too"

They made love and finally fell asleep from all the love making, both had wide smiles when they drifted into sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

While in prison they kept it hush hush that the two have been married. Bea was known as Smith to the guards and everyone else. Those that knew the truth called her Bea Novak, which she loved. 

One day Bea and Allie were walking hand in hand to the yard, when Allie went white. She quickly turned around, and pulled Bea with her. They couldn't get away fast enough, vingaer tits called them over.

"Smith umm Novak this is Mr Channing" 

"Hello ladies" he nodded towards them

"He's on the board and wanted to check in on things"

"Well truthfully I'm shutting down, a bunch of stuff and no more classes"

"Why? Those classes help the women"

"Seriously you prisoner's have to learn who's in charge"

Allie kept her eyes to the ground, avoiding looking at him. 

"I'm also recommending that you two be split up"

Bea saw red "you can't, we are married it's our right to be together"

Channing laughed "you think you have rights in prison? No I say what's goes, even Vera knows best"

Bea scoffed looking at vingaer tits who didn't look at her. They started to walk away when Allie yelled " it was nice to see you Golden showers, it would be a shame if everyone found out the truth" he stopped, his face turned white. Then he started walking again but faster.

"What the hell was that about Allie?"

"A story for another time babe, I worked for him for awhile"

Bea's brain on over drive, the only thing she knew Allie ever did was sell herself for money. She let it go, Allie went quite for the rest of the evening. Finally in bed, Bea tried talking to Allie who began to sob.

"What's wrong baby? Did I do something wrong? Did I fuck up? I'm sorry" she rocked Allie back and forth until she fell asleep. Bea stayed awake and watched her wife for awhile, then also fell asleep. Midnight Bea's cell door was opened and Allie was taken out. She was screaming, Bea was losing it. She punched one of the guards in the face, Allie was kicking and screaming. Vera trying to calm them both down, but she couldn't. 

"Throw Smith into the slots now" the governor yelled and they tried but Bea had kept up a hell of a fight. Soon the nurse came and had to give Bea a needle, to make her calm down. 

Bea woke up in the slots, she was trying to remember what happened. Everything came back to her like a whirlwind, she started screaming and yelling. No one answered her, she started doing push ups until her arms burned. She was fuming mad, she felt like she could kill someone. She punched the wall over and over and over. She could feel her hand breaking, it hurt like hell, but all at once it felt good. A little a guard had come and taken Bea to medical. Apparently the governor had been watching Bea punch the wall. She tried asking the guard where Allie was he didn't answer. She made it to medical and asked the nurse if she seen Allie. No one answered her, she was becoming angered again, they sensed it, so the nurse gave her another shot to knock her out. 

Bea woke up again the slot, with a cast on her hand up to her elbow. She couldn't do push up so she did sits ups. She kept asking over and over if someone could tell her where Allie was. She wouldn't eat, she wasn't sleeping, she kept asking over and over where Allie was. They had to put her in medical to give her medicine to make her sleep, and hooked up something so her body was getting hydrated. She had stopped drinking anything as well, Bea Smith had completely lost it. 

It's been 2 week's Bea just laid in the bed in medical, not one single person could get her to talk. She just kept asking where Allie was, if she was okay. No one told her, or they didn't know. Bea's crew growing more and more worried about the two. Maxine had taken over top dog position, which is usually happened when when Bea wasn't around. She used to share it with Franky but she gone. Maxine called franky

"Franky have you heard what's going on with Allie and Bea?"

"Ya max I have, but I can't tell you anything, but I should come for a visit soon so we can go over the old times eh"

Maxine catching on "ya good old times, red is still my favorite color"

They spoke in code since they knew someone would listen. The next franky came to visit Maxine

"Max how's it going?"

"Not good Franky Allie's been missing for 2 week's, and Bea has completely lost it. She's in medical and not doing good"

"I know I heard, you tell red that Blondie is okay, she's being taken care of me. We are taking care of something, Blondie isn't doing so well. But she's doing it and she has cut a deal for her and red"

"Okay what's going on?"

"It all started.....


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Allie?   
> Is Bea going to recover?

Maxine walked into H1 her business face was on, which Liz knew something big was up.

"Liz my cell now" Liz nodded and got up, and went straight to Maxine's cell

"What's wrong love?"

Maxine turned around and gave a small smile "you have to go see bea"

"They won't let me, she's cut off of everyone"

"No you're going to see her, or I'll raise such a shit storm the governor won't know what hit her"

"Love you actually think the women will do that for you?"

Maxine had a hard time in prison women judged her all the time. But not Bea, she was always kind to her. "They will if I tell them it's for Bea"

"Well that's true, that women has more support then any top dog I have seen. What do I need to tell her"

"Allie's okay, and she is safe. She's been raising a shit storm, she cut a deal she's taking someone down"

"Shit, this is going to get messy"

"It is, especially for Bea, and her family"

"What does that mean love? Bea has no family outside of here"

"Us Liz, Allie cut some deal to help Bea, you, Boomer and me"

"No way, she didn't, did you find out what?"

"I know nothing other then what I've told you. Other then Allie is worried sick about Bea"

"How do I go see her when I'm not allowed?"

"I paid Smiles, she will come get you tonight after lockdown"

"Why me love, who don't you go?"

"Because sweetie, Bea thinks of you like a mum, she needs you right now"

Liz smiled, she was very found of Bea she always had a soft spot for the red head, even franky. When it came down to it she had picked Bea over Franky at the beginning, now they were all closer then ever.

"Okay love I will tell her Allie's okay. What a fucking relief that is" Liz said sitting down next to Maxine on the bed

"What does that mean"

"Well this isn't Bea's first breakdown, when she first came in she was a mess. Killing Harry was bad, but her daughter dying really messed her up. If anything would have happened to Allie, I would hate to see what she would have done"

"Well what I have heard she's on the road to slowly killing herself. It's really bad liz, i feel terrible" Maxine had few tears fall down her face. Liz put her arm around her and tried to comfort her, Bea and Maxine were sisters it was hard on Maxine that she couldn't do anything.

Later that evening, Liz was waiting for Smiles to come get her.

"You have 10 min and that's it" smiles whispered to Liz who nooded. They came to the room Bea was in and Liz went in, she looked terrible. Her eyes were open, but staring up at the ceiling, not responding to Liz walking in.

Liz walked up to Bea, and took her hand that was strapped down. "Hey love, I only have a bit of time, but I have news on Allie"

Bea's eyes closed and she turned her head to Liz "please Liz, is she okay?"

"She's fine love, I don't know all the details. She's worried sick about you, we haven't seen her since she was taken"

Bea had tear's flowing down her face "how do you know she's okay?"

"Maxine talked to Franky, apparently Allie is taking some big wig down. She cut some kinda deal that affects you, her, Maxine, boomer and me"

"Fucksakes, she's taking down Channing"

"What? How?"

"She knows him from her past, she said something the day she was ripped out of my arm's. I couldn't stop them Liz, I...I.. bea began to sob"

"Love focus on getting better, she's alright and you tried to protect her, it's not your fault, and neither was Debbie's death. Let it go love, or you will die and leave Allie here alone"

Bea nooded "thank you Liz"

"Birdsworth we have to go now"

"Okay, I have to go, get better get strong for us and Allie and yourself"

Bea nodded and closed her eyes, she felt a bit more relaxed knowing Franky had her eye on Allie. She knew Franky wouldn't let her down. She finally fell asleep on her own since the night her wife was taken from her arm's. She had a dream about Debbie and Allie. She woke up smiling, she felt peace. 

\--------

"Franky how's Bea?"

"Not gonna lie red is not good, she completely lost it, she broke her hand at one point"

"Fucksakes, I should be there with her, she's my wife"

"Yes but right now you're under protection, they have you hidden for a reason"

"How do you get to know where I am"

"Cause I'm legal aid, you had a shitty lawyer, I convinced vingaer tits to get you a new lawyer"

"Franky are they actually going to believe me? I was an fucking junkie, street whore"

"Shut the fuck up, Red heard you saying that she would be pissed off. Yes your statement and testamonie will nail him to the wall. We found prisoner's that have gone missing after they left Wentworth prison" 

"Shit, and no one figured it out?"

" The Freak did, that's how she got the job. I gotta go, take care blonde"

Allie heard Franky hang up, but she didn't want to let her go. Allie threw the burner on the bed, and started to cry. She missed her wife so much, even the crew who has become like family. She was locked up in some motel, they changed locations and phone's often. Channing apparently had connections, and Vera had her suspicions about him. She met with a friend of hers in the police department, they had been looking into him for awhile. But it wasn't just taking Channing down, it was taking down a lot of big wigs. Government officials, judge's, lawyers, cops, and more. Allie was under federal protection, if things didn't go smoothly, she would be shipped away with her name changing. 

"Allie, you awake?"

"Yeah Tim I am" she wiped her tear's away

"Here's the paperwork, if you sign this you are agreeing to testify. If things take longer you will be relocated out of Australia, somewhere else under a new name. 

"I won't sign anything unless I see Franky Doyle, and make sure it's legit. Also my deal has to stand for my wife and friends. They all go free, and Bea comes with me in to witness protection, or free if I don't go into witness protection."

"Yes it's all in here, I'll call franky now and get her here. She's a pain in my ass that one" he chuckled

Allie smiled wide, "yeah she is but she's loyal as hell, Bea trust's her with her life and so do I" he nodded and went and called Franky.

"She will be here in a bit, so read it over or go relax"

An hour later Franky showed up with Chinese food, she placed it on the table. Allie came and hugged her "fuck I'm happy to see your ugly mug" Allie said as she hugged her. 

Franky scoffed "fuck you, I'm hot, and we both know it" they both laughed 

"Seriously I'm so lonely here, I miss Bea so much, I fuck I just don't know if I can do this"

"Listen to me blonde, you can and you will. Your helping save lot's of women" Allie nooded 

"Let's eat I'm starving, then can you read over this to make sure it's good?"

"Absolutely blondie" they ate and chatted Allie feeling a little better, a little closer to Bea

\---------

"I don't know what's got into you Smith, but I'm happy your finally snapping out of it"

"Yeah whatever, can I go back to my unit or not?"

"Ms Westfall says your fit to go back, but wants to meet up with you every couple of days"

"Yeah fine"

They walked her back to her unit where the girl's were sitting playing cards

"Fuck me, Bea's back!" Boomer yelled as she saw Bea enter the unit. Her crew standing, and walking over to her hugging her. 

"Welcome back love"

"Thanks guy's, it's good to be back"

"Fancy a cuppa?" 

"Yes please, I'm just going to go change"

She went into her cell, and changed, she took one of Allie's hoodie, and put it on. She put it to her nose, it still smells like Allie. She had a few tear's escape, she missed Allie more then she ever thought she could miss anyone. She left her cell, and sat with the girls, listening to them chat. Her mind drifting to her beautiful wife.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter sorry!

"I'm sorry Allie, they don't have enough evidence yet, you can't go back to Bea" 

"it's been two fucking months, I can't do this anymore"

"You can Allie, you will live without seeing Bea for a while longer."

"No, I'm done I refuse, I won't testify if I don't get to be with my wife"

"You signed papers saying you would"

"Well I also remember it saying I could be with my wife, and our friends go free"

"Well it could be longer before we have enough against everyone, and they don't want to ship you off yet. They feel they are close"

"I don't give a shit, Bea can come here and stay with me, otherwise I'm done"

"Allie, we can't bring her here, we just can't"

"Well call your boss, and tell him I'm fucking done"

"Fine I'll call him, but I know the answer" Tim was gone for a half hour before he came back in. "Franky at her best again hey?"

"What?"

"Bea Smith is already on her way here"

\-----

Bea was losing it all over again, this time she was raising hell in prison. She was in the slots more then any prisoner's ever had been. She was rebelling because she wanted to see her wife, it's been two months and no one would tell her anything. She got told she was okay and everything will be alright. Vinegar tits finally gave up and called franky and told her to deal with it, otherwise Bea would stay in isolation for the rest of her stay. The governor couldn't believe the power one women had in prison, Bea Smith was loved by many. 

Bea was asleep in the slot, when it opened up really early one morning, she was picked up and dragged out. She smirked, her plan she hoped had worked. She knew sooner or later if she caused enough shit, someone would be sick of it and shut her up. She was thrown into a van, and taken away. She got hauled into an office where Franky and some other people were there. Pretty much Bea was a free women, but if she wanted to be with Allie, she had to sign papers saying she will do as told. She couldn't leave the room, couldn't call anyone, couldn't do anything without permission outside of the hotel room. She didn't even think twice she signed the papers and she was carted off again. They put her in a different vechile, a few times before getting to the hotel. 

Bea walked towards the door where she was hoping and praying Allie was behind. The door opened and she saw a man and Allie sitting there. Allie jumped up and ran to hear who lifted her up, Allie's legs wrapped around Bea's waist. Instantly kissing one another

"God Bea I missed you baby"

"I missed you too baby"

"I tried everything to get you here, I swear Bea"

"I believe you Alliecat" she kissed Allie again and again. 

The man in the room realized they forgot he was there. 

"Oh Tim, lock the door, there's gonna be lots of screaming in here, so tell the boys I'm fine, and no one is to bother us"

He turned beat red and nodded locking the door, he scurried out.

"Bea have you been working out?"

"Yes, I have been spending many many hours alone in the slots. That and sexual tension, I worked out like 8 or more hours a day."

"I'm pretty sure I got fatter since being in here, self massages just wasn't doing it anymore" 

"Well let's take care of that for you babe" they giggled and stumbled into Allie's room and Bea put her wife on the bed. She took of her own clothes. Allie's eye's going wide, her mouth falling open.

"Holy shit Bea, you have muscles everywhere"

"Is it to much?"

"Fuckkkkk no, get over here and feel just how wet I am"

"Gladly now strip down, I will be right back", Bea headed to the washroom and came back her with her tied up.

"Oh fuckkkkk you look so hot, come fuck me hard before I come just looking at you"

Bea laughed her raspy laugh that Allie loved and they fucked hard and long. Then went gentle and made love, they spend hours in bed. Allie screaming so loud at points where there was knocks on the door to tell them to lower it. Which made them laugh. 

They laid in bed sharing everything that's been happening the past two months. There was a knock on the door and Tim asking if they wanted to eat which they did. Bea wanted a big steak and fries, Allie for the same. They laid in bed until it came, they ate feeding one another. Both could not stop smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

"okay Allie this is it, we have enough evidence. The shit is about to hit the fan, are you ready to make history?"

"Franky I'm scared"

"I'll be right there every step of the way"

"Can Bea come as well?"

"Yeah, she can technically she's now a free women, and so is the rest of the crew"

"Shit they must be beside themselves" Bea smiled just thinking of how happy they would be.

"See for yourself red" Franky got up and opened the door, Maxine, Boomer and Liz came walking in all Smiles

All three of them yelled "ALLIE" and gave her a big hug

"Shit Allie we owe you big time, like seriously" Boomer started to cry "I thought I was never getting out, then you made a deal for it to happen"

"Hey Boomer come on, don't cry, we are family all of us in this room and the one who isn't"

Franky smiled wide she was very happy that her Gidge was part of their little messed up family.

"Hun how are you doing?" Maxine asked Bea quietly, she could see Bea was hiding something

Bea nooded for Maxine to follow her, so they headed into the bedroom and shut the door

"What's with those two?" Boomer asked as she took a piece of pizza 

"Bea's been upset about something, i could tell, she won't talk about it"

"She's probably worried about you love, we all are. We are grateful for what you did, but this is huge"

Allie nodded and kept looking at the closed door worried about her wife.

"Maxine I can't let her do this, it's suicidal, she could get hurt or worse killed"

"Bea calm down, she will have cops protection, she will be fine"

"Maxine she's taking down a fucking empire, there's so much high up people it's nuts to think they won't fight back"

Bea stopped and looked out the window "if I lose her, I don't know what I will do"

"We will make sure she's fine the girls and I are going to be there as well"

"Really?" Bea gave a small smile "that makes me feel a bit better, but I just feel something bad is going to happen"

"Okay we will keep an eye open and I'll make sure you, Boomer and I sit as close as possible to her"

"Okay thanks, and don't tell anyone about this, other then Boomer. I want her on high alert, actually call her in now" Maxine nodded, she opened the door "boom's come in here, we are having a little family meeting"

"What about the rest of us?" Allie asked, she was really curious on what was going on

"Bea said no just Boomer" Maxine winked at Allie trying to reassure her, but it didn't work

"Bea what's going on?" 

"Allie go sit down now, this is between us 3 don't worry about it"

"Hey your not top dog here, you don't get to bark orders and expect everyone to jump"

"She's got you there Bea" Boomer said smiling then felt Maxine nudge her and shake her head

"Uhh sorry Bea, no disrespect"

"What's going on Bea?"

"Nothing we are just having a personal conversation, no get out please"

"Beatrice Novak I swear, I will kick your skinny ass if you don't tell me what's going on"

"No. Get out now, and I mean it. Before I throw you out of this room, I'm doing this for you"

"For me? You better not be planning on doing something stupid, we just got them and you out of jail."

"I wouldn't ever put them back in prison, I'm not that selfish"

"You said them, what about you?"

"Just leave it Allie"

"No" they stood toe to toe before Bea picked Allie up and carried her out. She was kicking and screaming, "Bea let me go now," Bea put her down on her chair, and looked into Allie's eyes "this one time, you listen very careful to what I'm about to say. I will NOT lose you, do you hear me, I am not planning anything that will harm any of the girls or you. I will take out and fucker who tries to hurt you, even if I rot in jail. You have absolutely no idea what I went through when I thought I lost you I can't ever go through that again. I will sacrifice myself to protect you if I have too" with that Allie stayed in her chair tears streaming down her face, Bea walked away to the bedroom, before she closed the door " I love you Alliecat" she nodded at Liz and she went to comfort Allie.

"Shit Red scared the shit out of me there, I have never seen that look before in her eyes"

"That's the look of a women who is protecting the one person she loves more then anything in this world" Liz said

"I don't need her to protect me, I can't lose her either"

"You have to remember love, she lost her daughter and blamed herself. If something happened to you, and she could have protected you, I don't think Bea would come back from it"

 

"You tell want always and I mean always on your toes during the trial. Stay as close to Allie as possible, and if you see or sense something off. Tell me, or tell a cop don't do anything that will get you back in jail.

"Yeah okay, Bea"

"Hmm no but once this shit is done then maybe"

They opened the door and walked out, Allie wouldn't look at Bea and vise versa.

"Okay I'm heading out cause I am sensing some fighting coming on. See you guys tomorrow, have fun red"

Bea flipped her off and they both laughed. The other's following her out. Bea shut the door, and turned around and Allie was gone. 

She went into their little room, and sat on the bed next to Allie.

"Bea, I don't want you there tomorrow, I told Franky already"

Bea stood up and stood in front of Allie "what the fuck?"

"Don't you dare, I'm protecting you Bea, I know you will do something absolutely stupid if given the chance"

"Fine have it your way, I won't go tomorrow" she grabbed a bag and packed a few items she had

"Where are you going?" 

"Don't know, but I'm done, we are done"

Allie stood up she began to cry "Bea no you don't mean it"

"Why do you care Allie? Hmm? You don't want me beside you tomorrow in a extremely dangerous case"

"I have people hired to protect me Bea, I'll be safe"

"FUCK Allie, you can't trust anyone other then our crew right now"

"Your being paranoid Bea, nothing is going to happen."

Bea scoffed "one thing I learned fast in prison, when things go quite, something big is going to happen. Something is off and no one but me See's it."

"Bea I really think you're overthinking shit and overreacting"

"Whatever Allie, I'm out of her enjoy your life, if toy don't end up dead"

"Bea stop don't go... I love you"

"That's a shame" with that she walked out and away from her wife. She had less then 24 hours to go deep and make a plan to make sure Allie wouldn't get hurt or worse killed.

Maxine, and Boomer were waiting for her in the alley as planned.

"Did you get a car like I asked?"

"Yeah and here's the rest of the cash, how do you have so much money?"

"I have a shit load from different things"

"Now did you talk to Franky and find out who's protecting Allie tomorrow?"

"Yeah she gave us the list and and circled the one's she thought should be watched"

Bea smirked " I should have know Franky would know exactly what I was planning"

"Yeah well you two think alot a like, you just know how to play the long game better then her"

"Also she gave Allie's information on what route everything she will be doing tomorrow, and the blueprints of the court room etc."

"Good thanks you two"

Bea started to walk towards her new car, when Liz came from around it.

"You better not get yourself killed Bea"

"I won't, now go take care of my girl, she's really hurting right now"

"You pushed her away, didn't you?"

"I had to she wouldn't let me protect her Liz"

"Yeah I get it, but don't forget she is hurting really bad because of you"

"Liz I know and trust me I hate myself right now. But she NEEDS to be protected. We both know when it's quite, that something is brewing"

"Oh I agree, they will try and take her out. She's the strongest witness they have. I wonder if the other girls will make it to trial or not"

"Allie said only way they agreed to testify is if they stayed free, they all went into hiding. She's the only one that knows where they are"

"Okay get to work, I'll go be with your girl"

Bea got in her car, and suddenly the back doors opened and the passenger door.

Maxine, Franky and boom's all getting in. "What the hell?"

"We ride or die together Red, we are family. Now go drive across the street"

Bea started the mustang up and drove across the street, Franky got out and pulled open a large garage door, and Bea drove in.

They got out, and saw franky locking the door from the inside. 

"Where are we?"

"This is a place I rented under a different name" 

"Why?"

"Cause I got suspicious a bit ago, they stopped moving Allie around. Before she was moving from hotel to motel constantly. Then suddenly red gets out and Bam she stays in one location."

"Okay I asked her about that, and once again I'm paranoid" Bea scoffed

"Maybe we are red, but we also were top dogs and seen some pretty crazy shit."

"Now we take turns watching who goes in and out"

"Red I am sorry to say but we need to change your hair, you stand out"

"Yup I was going to do that today, before you all got in my car"

"Okay I got you brown, that okay?"

"Yeah it's my natural color, so it's fine. I'm going into court tomorrow Franky, but I'll stay low"

"Agreed, Boomer your on first watch. Maxine let's get red's hair done. I'm going to run through this paperwork and see if I can find anything that we are missing"

\----- 

Allie was escorted to court, she felt and looked like crap. She had spent the entire night crying and Liz trying to calm her down. She sat down where she was seated, Franky sat next to her, and so did Jane. 

Bea slipped in at the back, and had a baseball cap on and her hair straight, wearing jeans a t shirt and a baggy coat. She sat where she could see Allie but she couldn't see her. Boomer and Maxine sat right behind her and Franky liked planned. They worked out signals if they felt something was off.

Bea kept her head down but only enough to hide her face Abit her eyes scanning the room constantly. Last min a man walked in and sat a few rows a head of bea, he turned his head side ways looking around. He was sweating and seemed nervous. Court was called into session. Girls showing up and testify, some had gone missing.

Allie was called up and she began to walk up. The man stood up and took out a gun, Bea already reacted and went on the other side and started running, yelling "gun, gun" Allie turned around and the gun was pointing right at her. The gun went off and Allie hit the ground. Feeling a person fall on top of her, she moaned from hitting the floor so hard.

The police got the gun man down, who was already singing like a Canary giving up anyone he could.

"Red, red wake up"

Bea moaned and rolled off of Allie "that fucking hurt"

"Yeah I bet"

"Bea you just got shot, how are you okay?"

Bea lifted her shirt up and showed a bullet proof vest

"Thank you red thought of it or she may not be here right now"

"I'm just glad he didn't go for my head"

Bea stood up there was ruckus going on, police everywhere.

She looked down at her tired looking wife and pulled her up.

"You saved my ass again Bea"

Bea shrugged her shoulders

"You said you were done, and you..you...hurt me Soo bad Bea"

"I know baby, and I hated every single second of it, but I had to protect you"

"I am sorry I didn't believe you"

"It's fine I understand, you are trusting where I am not"

"Are we okay bea? Your not actually done with me? Cause when I said I love you and you said that's a shame, my heart felt like it broke into a million pieces"

Bea pulled Allie into herself kissing her lips, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I love you and I had to make sure you didn't get hurt"

"Okay but you have a lot of grovelling to do"

"I know, and I'm in the doghouse"

"Umm no you're not, cause holy hell you look so fuckable right now"

"Oh right you have never seen my hair brown and straight before hey"

"noo like it the other way, but this is also hot, let's just face it Bea your hot no matter what"

"Okay Novak put it in your pants, we have a meeting in the judge's Chambers"

"You got her Franky?"

"Yeah red she's safe with me"

They gave each other one last kiss and Bea watched Allie's ass Walk away.


	24. Chapter 24

Bea was pacing the hall of the court house, Maxine, Boomer and Liz sitting watching her.

"Hun sit down before you burn a hole in the floor"

"I can't, I'm worried about what's going to happen. My wife is involved in something big Maxine. She could get killed, she could end up hidden away from me again"

\----

They entered into the judge's Chambers, and sat down. 

"Mr Channing why was there a gun in my court room, trying to shoot the star witness against you?" The judge spat out 

"I know nothing your honor" Mr Channing said while looking at Allie

There was a knock on the judge's Chambers door, and a man came in and spoke something in his ear. He nooded, and two officers came in and picked up Derek Channing from his chair.

"Derek Channing you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Allie Novak. You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire."

"Fred do something, they can't arrest me, this is bullshit"

The judge spoke up "actually we can, the gun man sold you and everyone else out" 

Franky sat back smiling like the cat who got the cream. Channing was gone and so his lawyer. The man that had come in before, came in again handing the judge a file. He looked through it and then the man handed him a tape.

"Look at those Jane" he handed over the file

Jane opened it up, and her Franky looked thought it. 

"There's tons of pictures of Allie in here, they knew everything about her. They have tons on Bea as too"

The man spoke "the gunman was hired to take out both Novak women, he couldn't find Beatrice Novak which was why he was stressed right out. He has files and files against everyone that was involved. He has recording's, he has knowledge of where the Missing girl's are. Even the ones they murdered and buried. The police are at his place bagging everything up now, and everyone on that last is now arrested"

"Holy...shh...cow" Franky said

"What did Bea have to do with any of this?" Allie asked 

"Beatrice Novak was a huge threat, Derek Channing knew she would go after them if anything happened to you"

"Well he's right there, she frikin threw herself in front of me so I didn't get shot"

"Well apparently Beatrice is alot smarter then Derek Channing thought"

"You don't become a women with her reputation without using your head" Franky said

The man smiled and nooded, and said his goodbyes and left.

"Well Mrs Novak, you didn't get to testify, that was part of the agreement for your release, same with the other's" the judge said reading over the paperwork

"Your honor, she was willing and ready to testify. She shouldn't be punished, and neither should the rest of them for her attempted murder"

The judge sat silently " send me back to prison that's fine, but please let my wife and other's go your honor" 

Franky whipped her head to face Allie "what are you doing? Red is going flip out if you end up there and she's out here"

"They were promised freedom, it's not fair it's taken away because of the situation"

The judge sat up in his seat and told his secretary to send get Bea, Maxine, Boomer and Liz into his Chambers.

They got escorted in from some police officers, Bea walked in last. Allie got out of her seat instantly and went to the red head and hugged her. Then stood by Bea, and held her hand.

"Is this where you send us back to prison your honor?" Bea said with emotion "your honor, send me back, but please let my wife and friends stay free" Bea said

The judge looked up, and just laughed shaking his head. Everyone was stunned and didn't know what to think.

"Your wife just said the same thing but saying she would go back. She wanted you and your friends free."

Bea looked at Allie "no Allie, you can't go back you deserve a life away from all that crap"

"So do you Bea, stop beating yourself up for Debbie's death" Bea's face dropped tear's pooling her eyes, the name of her daughter hit her heart every single time.

"Beatrice Novak, what you went through was horrific. My son was hit by a drunk driver 10 year's ago. I wanted to do exactly what you did to your husband" the judge said tear's in his eyes

"Does it ever get any easier your honor?" Bea asked 

"Yes, and no. There are moments where you wonder what they would be like, what they would be doing. Many different things, but also to remember they would want you to be happy and to move on"

Bea whimpered, her face went into her hands and she cried. "He killed my baby, and he deserved to die, but I wish I didn't kill him. Not because he didn't deserve it, but because of what it did to me"

The judge wiped the tear's from his eyes, and so did everyone in the room. Even Franky couldn't help but have a few tear's fall, hearing her friend open up was new and hard.

"Ladies you are all free to go, I hereby release you out of Wentworth prison. I'll sign all the paperwork, and since you have probation worker's already, I suggest you go celebrate your some what new freedom" he smiled 

They walked out of the champers and down the hall out the doors. Bea picked Allie up, and swung her around. They both were giggling, "I can't believe it Alliecat we are free"

"Well what should we do? Bea and I have been stuck in a hotel far to long, not that we didn't enjoy it" Allie said smirking, making them all laugh

"I say we go for a big fucking feast and get hammered" Boomer said with excitement

"Shit that sounds like fun" Bea said

"Wait Bea I first need to get my things from the hotel, I'm no longer a witness. They probably will want me out"

"Oh right and need somewhere to stay. Where are you three staying?"

"They set us up in a shelter, so we can't be out late, we have a curfew" Liz said

"Oh okay, well let's get in my car and pick Allie's things up and go eat. Then we can figure out what our next move is"

They all agreed and headed towards Bea's car "wait when did you buy us a car? 

"Umm the day we got in the fight, it was planned when I was in the room with Maxine and Boomer"

"Oh okay" they all piled in and took off for the hotel.

"Where are going to go tonight Bea?"

"Not to worry my love, Bridget went and bought us a house"

"What? But Bea I thought we were buying one together, and you went and got someone else to go buy it" Allie said then crossed her arms pouting

"Baby, remember the house that you absolutely loved online, when Franky let us use her lap top"

"Yeah it was so cute, and perfect for a family. But it was sold a couple days after" 

"Yes because I told Franky to get Bridget to go and take care if it for me. So she did, and we got the house babe" 

"You didn't?!" Allie said screaming

"I don't think she's happy about it Bea" Boomer said from the back laughing

"You are the best WIFE ever Bea!"

Bea smiled and kissed her wife's hand "now we can figure out our next step baby"


	25. Chapter 25

Bea and Allie pulled into the driveway of their new house. Allie jumped out of the car, and headed for the door. Finding the key that was hidden she unlocked the door. She felt Bea grab her arm before she entered.

"Bea let go, I wanna go look" Allie whined

Bea chuckled, and lifted Allie into her arm's "I just wanted to carry my wife over the threshold of our new house" Allie giggled and kicked her feet

Bea set her down, and gave her a kiss. "Okay off you go"

"Yay" Allie took off looking at everything "Bea this place is amazing, did you know it came fully furnished?"

"Yes I did, but we are getting a new bed"

Allie skipped around the house looking everywhere. Bea walked around as well just listening and watching her wife. 

"Bea..Bea....baby we have a hot tub!!!"

"Really, I didn't know!" Bea smirked she had them install it the day they bought the house and paid extra to get it installed quick.

"I don't remember the listing even saying they had one" Allie yelled from the back yard, Bea leaning on the door frame. Allie went close and inspected it "geez it looks like they never even used it"

"They didn't babe, it's new"

"What?" Allie said whipping her head around to see Bea standing there smirking

"I got it installed the second the house was ours and laid extra to make sure to get it installed fast"

"Why?"

"You know exactly why"

Allie ran to her wife and Bea stood ready and caught the blond who jumped in her arms. Bea stepped outside more and spun Allie around. Allie giggling Bea stopped and Allie wrapped her legs around her wife's waist.

"I can't believe you remembered"

"I remember everything you tell me Alliecat"

"Well I say we test it out right now"

"Babe we don't have bathing suits to wear in it"

Allie jumped down, and took her clothes off as she walked to the hot tub "who needs clothes, it's just us babe" Allie giving Bea her cheeky grin as she got in. Allie moaned as she walked into the large hot tub. "God Bea this feels so amazing" Allie said as she stood in the hot water. Bea had a view of Allie's take her own breasts in her hands massaging them. Allie smirked she saw her wife slowly walking over mouth open. So she sat and leaned back, one hand on her breast still, the other went south. She started to rub her own clit "ohh fuck this feels good Bea"

Bea's clothes went flying over and she jumped in. Bea's lip's crashing against Allie's, pushing her tongue into her wife's mouth. Allie moaned, she loved when Bea took what was her's. Bea's hand went on Allie's other breast and rolled her nipple between her finger's. Her lip's going to Allie's neck, Allie moving her head for Bea to have better access. 

"Mmmm...baby....feels soo good" Bea stopped everything she was doing, and backed up sitting opposite of Allie.

"What the fuck Bea? Baby please I need you"

"Need what Allie?"

"I need to feel you inside me, fucking me hard"

"Then come here"

Allie came over to her wife, Bea pulled her onto her lap. Kissing Allie's lip's, Bea took the blonds plump bottom lip between her teeth and pulled gently, earning a loud moan. Bea's legs moved spreading her wife's legs wide. Bea's hand going down, rubbing her wife's swollen clit, causing Allie to moan. Bea's mouth kissing Allie down to her breasts, she licks then gently bites down on the harden nipple. Allie's hands in the red heads hair, holding her there. Bea thrust's 2 finger's in Allie's awaiting opening, causing her to jump a little and moan. Allie starts moving with Bea's finger's. Bea stops so she could watch Allie's perfect plump breasts bounce as she is riding Bea's finger's. Allie's hands holding onto the hot tub behind Bea's shoulder's.  
Bea pulls out, making Allie stop and she was about to protest. She then pushes 3 finger's in, Allie letting out a loud moan. Bea starts going again, Allie Riding her finger's.

"That's right baby ride my fingers, you feel Soo good baby"

Allie started going faster, "ohhhhhhhhh.... ohhh I'm so close Bea....faster bea.....I'm gonna cum"

Bea's arm is burning, but she keeps going faster, and Allie's bouncing up and down. Bea bites her bottom lip as she watched Allie's breasts bouncing faster. Bea felt Allie's walls tightening, and then Bea swiped Allie's clit making her come like a volcano erupting. Bea working Allie through the high, she then started thrusting in and out again this time curling her fingers as she did, "ohh... ohh...Bea keep .. oh god I'm gonna cum again" again Allie came even harder then the last one. 

"Ohh God Bea yes yes ohh my god....ohh Bea ..oh my god" she then screamed as she reached the highest high her body shaking from the strong orgasm, Allie felt it in every inch of her body. Allie's body falling into Bea, her head resting on her wife's shoulder she's trying to catch her breath.

"Well I think our neighborhood will know my name now, and that I'm your's" Bea said then laughed

"Fuck that was incredible Bea, now it's your turn baby"

"I would love too Allie, but all that plus this hot water, I'm exhausted. I haven't been sleeping good"

"Okay let's go shower and go to bed"

They get out and picked up their clothing as they went and headed upstairs to their new room. They had a quick shower together and headed to bed.

"Tomorrow we are buying a new bed" Bea said laying down.

"Why what's wrong with this one?"

"Cause I want a new fucking king size water bed, I have always wanted one"

"Hopefully we don't get motion sickness " Allie said laughing

"I hope not, I must always wanted one and could never get it"

"Then tomorrow we will go buy one them"

Bea smiled and kissed Allie and then snuggled into one another falling asleep instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while I go have a cold shower lol


	26. Chapter 26

Bea woke up with the light shinning in, she rolled over to see Allie fast asleep. Her hands resting under head as she slept, laying on her stomach, mouth open a little. Bea pushed some of her wife's blond hair off her face, so she could get a better view. She listened to Allie's soft snoring, which Bea found comforting in some way. She wished Debbie was able to meet her blonde beauty. She was sure she would have absolutely loved Allie. 

"Stop staring" Allie said slowly opening her eye's

"I can't help it, you are absolutely stunning" Bea then kissed Allie's forehead

"Everything okay baby?"

"Yes beautiful girl, just thinking about Debbie, you ,us"

"Yeah? What about?"

"How she would have loved you"

"You think so?"

"I do she was my little twin, with brown hair"

"I definitely would have loved her especially if she was a mini you"

"We should go visit her today" Allie said while she got up and sat on Bea's lap.

"Yeah I want too, can we pick up breakfast and sit with her and eat? It was our favorite thing to do, since Harry would eat alone"

"Absolutely beautiful let's get going, cause I'm starving" 

"Oh god another Debbie, she was always hungry"

"Smart girl, now let's go"

They got up and got ready to head out, they grabbed food and went and sat with Debbie. They had also got some Rose's for Debbie, since it was her and Debbie's favorite flower. They sat and chatted talking to Debbie. They spend a couple of hours just sitting there hanging out. When they decided they should go since they both felt a bit cold.

"Bea can I have a moment alone with Debbie?"

Bea smiled "of course baby, I'll just wait over there for you"  
Allie watched Bea walk down the path aways. 

"Debbie, I know you don't know me but I promise to take good care of your mum. She's my whole world, I will treat her like the queen she is. I want a family with her, please send us a sign that it's okay. I promise she won't forget you ever, she misses you all the time. Anyways I should go, we both know how patient your mum is sometimes" she giggled, and kissed her fingers then put it on Debbie's picture. She walked to where Bea was standing, looking at her phone. 

"Ready to go babe?" Bea looked up from her phone and smiled

"Yeah, I was trying to find a place that sells my water bed's"

"I really hope I don't get sick"

"Me too, would hate if you couldn't sleep with me" Bea said teasingly

"You wouldn't last a night without this hot body next to you" Allie said posing 

Bea bit her lip, "yeah you are definitely right about that" her eyes scanning her wife's body 

"Now let's go shopping" Bea groaned while Allie skipped away giving an extra bounce for Bea 

"She's going to fucking kill me, but what a way to go" she said out loud to herself, then ran off to Allie.

They went and found a place that sold the bed, they had to get it delivered it was to big for the car. They went and got some new clothes and groceries. Heading home they chatted about what the next step is, what they should do for work.

"Why don't you go and do hairdressing again?"

"Cause I hate it, reminds me of him and prison"

"Okay fair enough, what's something you always wanted to do?"

"I dunno, I was young when I met Harry and got pregnant then did hairdressing"

"Baby, before him what did you want to do? You had to have a dream"

Bea didn't answer for awhile, she just drove thinking of what to say. Allie didn't push anything, she just rested hand on Bea's thigh letting her know she was there. 

"Truthfully I wanted a big family, lot's of kid's animals. Even own some land have some horse's and such. I loved the thought of being a stay at home mum who cooked, baked ya know taking care of my family"

"Wow Bea that's beautiful, I didn't know you wanted more kid's then Debbie"

Bea scoffed "after Debbie I had a few miscarriages because of him. I didn't want more kid's with him, but yet I wanted them. It wasn't their fault he was a monster"

Allie squeezed Bea's thigh gently, "you are definitely right, he was a monster, that didn't deserve you or Debbie"

Bea gave a small smile, they reached the house unloaded the car and headed in. They put everything away, and sat on the couch having a sandwich and beer. The delivery truck wouldn't come until the next day.

"What about you Allie?"

"What about me?"

"What did you dream about doing?"

"Don't laugh at me, I wanted to be a princess and have a castle with a charming prince to love me"

"A prince?" Bea giggled

"Hey I was like 5 okay, I didn't know that chick's were better" 

"I'm sorry you never got your dream Alliecat"

Allie put her beer down and went and straddled Bea. 

"Oh babe you that's way better then anything I ever dreamed of" she took some of Bea's hair and twirled it in her fingers and went in and kissed her. Next thing Allie knew she was on her back on the couch, Bea now on top of her. Things began to heat up quickly, when the door bell rang. 

"Just ignore it" Bea said kissing Allie's neck

"Bea it could be important" Bea bit Allie's neck gently making her moan

Then there was banging on the door "Red I know you're in there now stop fucking and let us in"

Bea groaned got up and straightening herself out, Allie sitting up doing the same. Bea stomped off to the door and swung it open.

"What the hell do you want?" Bea said frustration dripping from her voice

"Shit, red where you actually going at it? I was only kidding"

"Yeah well thank you very much"

"Well we were just coming to say hi" she saw Boomer, Maxine and Liz all standing there a bit back. 

"Sorry love we didn't mean to interrupt you two"

"Yeah Bea, we can go don't like kick our ass's please" Boomer said backing up a bit

"You guy's come in, Bea will be on her best and nicest behavior" Allie said from behind bea, resting her chin on her shoulder

"Blondie is wearing the pants still I see" suddenly Bea launched herself at Franky who wasn't ready they went tumbling down onto the grass. The other's moving to the side "here we go once again" Liz said laughing 

"I swear they are worse then children" Maxine said laughing

"Bea leave Franky alone"

"No"

Allie came out of the house and said two simple words "dog house?"

Bea instantly stopped, and groaned and got up and went inside. 

"Shit you really have her whipped blondie" Franky said getting up and brushing herself off. 

"Maybe I should call a certain blonde and have a chat with her?"

"You wouldn't?" 

"I would, want to find out?"

"No" Franky then went stomping into the house

"Shit Allie you just went and put two former top dogs in their places" Maxine said as they all laughed

"Who knew the power to getting them to do what ya want was in tell hot blondes" Allie said then giggled

They all piled into the house, and saw Franky and Bea sitting on the couch drinking a beer whispering about something.

"Everything okay you two?" Allie asked while sitting next to Bea

"What? Oh umm yeah just fine" Bea said nervously

"Are ya sure? You both seem nervous"

"Na we are good, now how's everything going?"

"Good we went and saw Debbie and had breakfast then went and got a king size water bed" 

"Shit that will be a hoot having sex on" Franky said wiggling her eyebrows with her famous smirk

Bea feeling bold "hell ya, I have been thinking about it already" she gave Allie a wink

"Holy shit who are you, and what have you done with red?" 

"Oh you don't know the half of it Franky, she's a lot different then people think especially in bed" Bea's face went red and she looked down, trying to hide her wide smile

"Good for you Hun" Maxine said clinking their beers together

They sat around chatting for the afternoon, deciding to order pizza for supper. 

"So what's the plan Bea?" Boomer asked shoveling pizza in her mouth

"Plan? For what?"

"For us? I mean the crew, we should try and do something together"

"You mean like start up a business?"

"Dunno something, we have been looking and not a bite"

"Yeah it's been rough, no one wants to take a chance on us" Maxine said sadly

"Leave it with me, yeah? I'll figure something out for us"

"Gee thanks Bea, means a lot" Boomer said wiping a few tear's away

"No worries Boomer, we will take figure it out" Allie said walking over sitting next to a crying Boomer.

"Do you get any cash when you get out?" Bea asked

"Some love not much, plus whatever we have when we left" 

"I take it you guy's didn't have much?"

"I have some savings but not lots" Liz said looking down

Maxine also had a few tear's "Garry only helped me while in prison, even then it was little

"I have nothing Bea, nothing, and my fucking family won't help me. They say I'm a fuck up and I will always be a fuck up"

The mood in the room grew sad, women that got out of prison that didn't know what to do.

"Okay first off, let's have a girl's day tomorrow. We will get out hair and nails done. Then Allie and I will buy you all some clothes. Tonight we each on our own write down our strengths and what we would like to do if possible. Then we go from there"

"Bea love that's to much, we can't ask you two to do that"

"Red I can help a little I have some savings too. You need to make sure you save some for when you start your family" Bea elbowed Franky glaring at her

"SHIT, sorry red?"

Allie stood up and walked to Bea kneeling in front of her "what's she talking about Bea?"

Bea set her beer down, and took Allie's hands

"What blabber mouth" Bea glared at Franky who shrugged her shoulders "is I asked Franky to check out the costs etc for us to start a family. Like when you and I ready, but I was hoping sooner then later. If you" Allie's lips went on Bea's kissing her hard then softening. Bea pulled away with a smile, 

"So I'm guessing that's a yes"

"Yes you dickhead, I told you I wanted a family with you, but wanted to leave the rest to you, when you were ready"

"I wasn't, I just looked into things just in case. But what made me know I was ready, was when you were talking to Debbie. I saw something that made me know she was telling me it was okay"

"What was it babe?"

"You guy's can't laugh, but I looked down and saw 4 caterpillars crawling by, I had a chuckle then looked at you giving Debbie a kiss"

"I don't get it" Boomer said confused

Allie smiled wide "I do, that was the sign Debbie gave us that I asked her for" 

Bea took Allie in her arms and hugged her tight. In this moment, she felt Debbie was with them.


	27. Chapter 27

A couple of weeks went but the girls came over every day, they applied for jobs and nothing. All of them getting frustrated they wanted to work, but had no idea where to start.

"I'm going to go bunta on someone soon if I don't get work" boomer falling on the couch in frustration.

Allie had gone up to bed to lay down, she needed time to think. When an idea came to her, hoping the others would go for it. She ran down the stairs into the living room where they were on laptops Bea and Allie bought for them. 

"I have an idea, everyone!" She made them all jump, no one noticed Allie enter being so focused on the laptops. 

"Allie love please don't scare me like that again," Liz said holding her hand on her heart.

"Sorry, okay why can't we open a bar? 

"We know nothing about running a bar Allie," bea said shutting the idea down instantly

"I was alcoholic love, I really don't want to be around alcohol all the time" 

"Sorry Liz, I just forgot. Maybe a hotel with a restaurant?" Allie suggested while she sat on Bea's lap.

"That could work, we have experience in cleaning, laundry, restaurant would be a bit more tricky," Maxine said putting her laptop down

"Also where do we get the money Allie, some of us have absolutely nothing to help pay for it," Boomer said putting her laptop down and walking out. 

"She is right we don't have the money to invest in anything," Maxine said as she got up to talk to boomer. 

Liz then got up "maybe we should head back to the shelter and calm down a bit"

"Okay, do you want us to drop you guys off?"

"No, I think boomer could use a walk"

They all left, and Allie and Bea sat on the couch, they went online and found a place that was a motel with a restaurant up for sale. The place needed work, but nothing bea couldn't handle.

"This place would be perfect for us, maybe Franky could help us start up the kitchen?" Allie suggested 

"Yeah, can you pass me my phone? I'm calling to see if we can look at it right away" Allie got up and bent over purposely putting her ass in Bea's face. She felt Bea's hands come up and squeeze Allie's ass. Making the blonde squeal with delight, making bea laugh.

"Allie stop teasing, I have to make a call first, and if its what we can afford then we celebrate, yeah?" 

"As a group? Or alone?" Allie giving bea a grin

"No way in hell I'm sharing you, so that celebration alone. Then a different one with the crew" bea took the phone and dialed the number. She chatted with the lady for a bit, deciding they should come look at it right away. So Allie took off and met the lady at the motel. They found the place and parked, it needed work on the outside looked a bit run down. Allie and Bea walked up to the lady who had her back turned. When she turned around Allie and the girl locked eyes and starting laughing.

"Star is that really you?!" Allie asked as she went and engulfed the lady with a hug

"Allie Novak in the flesh, I can't believe it. You look even more beautiful then I remember"

"Well ya know when you marry the love of your life, it tends to do wonders to you," Allie said winking at Bea, which made bea smile wide

"Hi I'm Starlene but most people call my Star"

"Hi is it okay if Allie and I looked around?"

"Yes, of course, they are in foreclosure so the price is really good," Star said just looking at Allie, the hour they walked around and checked what everything was like. Star was focused on telling Allie everything about the property and the building. Bea felt invisible next to the lady who captured all her wife's attention. When they were done looking around, they stood there talking for another 20 min. Bea trying to say something but neither of them letting her. Finally, Bea just got in her car and started to drive away. She saw Allie waving her hands and yelling at her to stop.

"What the hell Bea, just going to leave me behind?" Allie said frustration dripping from her voice

"Didn't think you would even notice I was gone, go on stay here and set it up for us to buy it"

"Are we even going to discuss this?"

"Discuss what? Buying the place or you ignoring me for the past hour and a half?" 

"I did? I'm sorry I didn't mean too, I was enjoying visiting old friend and you looked like you were focused"

"Well had no choice when asked anything I was ignored."

"Okay, I'll go and get things started with Star and then we will meet her at the bank tomorrow?"

"Sure, whatever goes. I'm going out for a while" 

"Okay see you later babe" Allie got out of the car and ran to Star then they got into her car and took off. Bea saw how Allie looked, and how Star was looking at her wife. She was completely jealous and scared all at once. She called Franky and asked to meet up for drinks. 

She met Franky at the bar, who had brought boomer with her. 

"Red you look like your pissed off, everything okay?"

"Fucking peachy, now less talk and more drinking"

"Ohh shit bea is going to party with us franks" boomer jumped up and down all excited. They drank and drank, ended up dancing and having a blast. A few hours later Franky and Bea ended up completely wasted. Boomer got them a taxi and headed to Bea's house. She unlocked the door with Bea's keys and had helped a drunk bea inside leaving franky with the poor cab driver. They walked in on Allie and Star on the couch talking and laughing. Bea saw and scoffed " oh look booms, my girth is cheathing on me" bea slurred 

"What?! We are hanging out and talking. No cheating happening bea" Allie said defensively 

"Yea right get out both of youth now"

"Ohh Beatrice Novak, I'm not going anywhere I didn't do anything wrong" Allie spat back

"Fine" bea then staggered back out to the taxi flipping them off.

Bea ended up passed out at Franky's, boomer was passed out on the floor Franky and bea spooning on the couch.

"Fuck sakes" bea got up running to the bathroom and throwing up a few times. She looked for a spare toothbrush and brushed her teeth. Then headed back to the living room, that had bottles of beer and takes away containers everywhere. She looked up at the clock and saw it was 2 in the afternoon already. She went looking for her phone. Had several missed calls and texts from Allie. Bea dialed allies number and it got picked up fast

"Where the hell are you bea?"

"At Franky's"

"Well we need to get that money in today for the place remember"

"Yeah right umm, you'll have to do it, the account is under both of us so shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay, fine when are you coming home?"

"Don't know"

"Well come home soon okay? I should go Star ended up crashing here last night on the couch. So we will go deal with this"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Did she sleep over? Did you sleep with her?"

"Bea, I fell asleep on the couch with her after you left I cried and fell asleep with Star. But that's it I swear, I wouldn't cheat on you"

Bea hung up on Allie, her insecurities rolling around in her head. She got up and called a taxi and headed home. When she got home no one was there. Allie had tried calling and testing bea ignored it all. She headed up to their room and packed her bags, then decided to have a shower. She was about to get out of the shower when she heard a loud sob come from their room. Bea walked out in a towel seeing Allie sitting on the bed. 

"Are you actually leaving me?" Allie asked in a small voice

"No point in staying, I can't compete with her" bea said walking to her drawer to clean stuff out. She felt her towel ripped off of her and her body spun around pushed up against the wall gently.

"Whats got unto you? Are you jealous?"

"Yes I am okay, and I feel weak and stupid. But the way Star looks at you, she wants more"

"Okay, well I only see her as a friend"

"Fine whatever Allie, now let me go"

"Tell me what is rolling around in your beautiful mind right now"

Bea's lips crashed into allies mouth, bea picked Allie up and put her on their bed. 

"Your mine, I don't share alliecat"

"All yours forever" bea made Allie screaming her name over and over. They heard the front door open and close, then a car driving off. 

"Allie was Star downstairs?"

"Yup, she hears you claim me, as I'm sure the neighbors did as well"

"Good now everyone know your all mine"


	28. Chapter 28

Bea and Allie asked the girls to meet them at their house for breakfast. 

Their alarm went off Allie rolled over, and rolled off of Bea and shut it off. She loved waking to her beautiful wife, she started kissing Bea on her mouth down her jawline making the redhead squirm. She smirked and kept moving down her body, moving her blanket aside. She stopped at Bea's perfect breasts, her mouth going on BEA's right nipple while her hand tweaked the other one. 

"Ohh god, alliecat that feels soo good" Bea's hands going on her wife's hair holding her head there. Allie stopped making Bea whimper.

"Babe we have to get up, remember we have the crew coming for breakfast"

Bea moaned "Nooo tell them to come later, I'm needing your touch right now"

Allie giggled and straddled her wife, "for someone who was scared of sex, you sure want it"

Bea laughed "only because it's you, baby, the way you touch me makes me go crazy. Doesn't help that you are the most beautiful women ever"

Allie grinning she crashed her lips against Bea's, their tongues instantly meeting each other. Bea's hands making it to Allie's perfect ass, pulling her even closer. They both moan as their kiss gets more heated. Allie felt herself being flipped onto her back. 

"I love when you do shit like that" Allie purred 

"Yeah, do you like it when I take whats mine?"

"Absolutely baby, now fuck me before everyone comes"

Bea grinned, then got up from the bed. 

"What the fuck bea?"

"Baby we have company in a half hour, and we have to make breakfast." 

"Yeah, your right, I feel like we are right back in prison" she groaned and got up

"What does that mean?"

"I just mean, never mind let's get breakfast going"

They got dressed and headed down the stairs. They made pancakes, fruit, bacon, and eggs. Allie went and made fresh coffee and fresh orange juice. 

"Allie are you mad at me?"

"No baby, I'm not mad, just thinking" 

Before Bea could respond the doorbell rang, Bea went and answered the door. 

"Hey everyone come in, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes"

"Thanks for inviting us, love anything we can do to help?"

"No, we just have to set the table, and we are good just take a seat"

They all walked in, sitting at the table. Allie had set the table already and had set the food on the table. They all said hi, and she just smiled and sat down. They all sat in the way they would have in prison. They all loaded their food on their plates and tucked in. 

"So sweetie, how is everything going?"

"Good, we actually have something to do tell you" she took Allie's hand and squeezed.

"Okay love, good news I hope" 

Bea and Allie smiled "Allie and I found a place and bought it for us to all fix-up and well we need people to work there"

"Are you serious?"

Allie smiled "yes we are sure"

"Okay, what is it?" Boomer asked

"Well, we found a motel with a restaurant, so we thought maybe you guys could live there as well"

"Seriously?" Boomer stood up and walked over to Bea and Allie pulling them up and hugging them. "Thank you, I will work my ass for you I promise"

"We know boomer, now should we go see the new place?"

"Yes," they all said together 

"I'm going to stay home, and clean up you guys go," Allie said as she started cleanup.

"I will meet you guys outside in a minute" they nodded and headed to the door and bea stopped Allie. 

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing bea, I'm fine now go your crew is waiting for you"

"Okay, they are our friends our family"

"Bea, just go I'm not getting into this right now"

"Into what?"

"Babe never mind please go, ill see you when you get home"

Bea kissed Allie and walked out, wondering what was bothering her. She got in Bea's car and headed to the motel. They got there and bea showed them around. 

"When can we start fixing it up? So we can officially open!" Liz asked

"Well, Allie and I will help set everything up, Maxine and Liz you will share responsibility for managing the place. The hiring firing everything. Allie and I will help when we can, but I want to get my wife pregnant and start our family"

"Of course love, we will love to take care of things"

"So now we have seen what needs to be done, shall we go and pick stuff up and you can start today?"

"Yeah sounds good"

"Oh, and I am buying a work van, so you guys can use it"

"Geez Bea you're really taking care of us"

"Of course I am, you're my family, our family"

They all had tears in their eyes "fuck don't make me cry" boomer said 

"Yeah, love stop"

They all laughed and headed to Bea's car, and headed to the store. They picked the colors up that Allie had wanted, and other supplies. Bea paid for everything and then they loaded it up in the trunk. She dropped them off and headed home to her girl. She stopped and picked up a few things then headed home. 

"Allie baby I'm home"

"I'm in our room babe"

Bea headed to the bedroom, Allie was laying in bed reading a book about pregnancy.

"How was your day alliecat?"

She put her book down and saw that Bea had a large bouquet of roses, chocolate, and a basket of fruit.

"All this for me? Why?"

"Because I love you, and I know something is bothering you. I also got you this and this"

She handed her a book and a card. 'Congratulations on having a baby'

"Okay, what?"

"I made an appointment for us to start the process, so we can have our baby"

"Bea are you serious?" Allie said squealing 

"Absolutely Alliecat, I gave Maxine and Liz the management jobs, so we can focus on us and having a baby"

Allie started to cry and went on Bea's lap. Bea kissed her head and rocked her.

"That's what was bothering you, wasn't it?"

Allie nodded and started to cry harder. Allie calmed down and kissed bea. 

"When is the appointment?"

"Tomorrow baby, so I say we order in and watch a movie"

"Just us?" Allie asked excitedly 

Bea smiled a tucked some of Allie's hair behind her ear. 

"Yes baby just us tonight" 

"That sounds perfect"


	29. Chapter 29

Allie woke up early in the morning, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing, afraid that her past would ruin everything. She sat up and looked at the redhead. She smiled seeing Bea was on her stomach hands tucked under her pillow, with her mouth slightly open. She made cute little noises as she slept, her red curly hair a mess. Allie tucked some of the loose curls behind Bea's ear. She went to get up but was pulled back down, 

"Where do you think you're going?" Bea asked quietly

"Babe, i cant sleep and i didn't want to wake you"

"You know i don't like waking up without you next to me," Bea said turning on her side so she could face the young blonde

"I know you don't, but i didn't want to wake you from your slumber, you were so cute and you were making cute little noises"

Bea scoffed "I was not! I'm not cute in the slightest" 

"Babe it's just us here, you don't have to act like a bad ass"

Allie suddenly felt herself on her back with her wife straddling her. Allie's arms pinned above her, and Bea grinning at her.

"I'm always a bad ass, okay?"

"No your not," Allie said giving a grin back "you are sooo cute Bea, just like a soft cute teddy bear"

Bea let go of Allie's wrists and started to tickle her, making Allie scream.

"B...eeeee....aaaa... Stop!!!"

"No, not until you tell me I'm a bad ass"

"Well, you defiantly have a sexy ass, but not a bad ass," Allie said with a cheeky grin

Bea began to tickle Allen more, making Allie start to fight back to get away from the tickling. Allie grabbed Bea's ass and brought her so their cores were against each other. Making Bea gasp, and stop.

"Allie no, don't you start something we can't finish"

Allie grinned and brought her hand to Bea's breast squeezing it over her shirt. Making Bea chase after Allie's lips for a kiss, Allie not letting her.

"Allie, stop being a tease and let me kiss you"

"No, not until you admit that you are cute"

"What? Nooo that's not fair, i don't want to to be cute"

"How about this, you are only cute with me, but you're a total bad ass with everyone else"

"Fine, I'm cute, adorable, now please let me kiss you"

"No, i have to call Franky and tell her you said you were cute"

Bea groaned, then used her leverage and took Allie's arms above her head. She put her mouth so it was ghosting Allie's mouth. 

"I'm cute, but only you see that side okay, that's just for you no one else"

Allie smiled "mmmm i love that there are parts of you no one has ever seen"

"Honestly there's stuff that comes out because of you. You see the whole me, not the broken me"

"Kiss me, Bea, make love to me"

Bea smiled and let go of Allie's arms her mouth landing on Allie's lips. Bea licking Allie's bottom lip asking for permission for her tongue to enter. Which was granted instantly, their tongues dancing? Bea stopped and got off of Allie and started stripping off her clothes. Allie doing the same in their bed, Bea's eyes scanning Allie's naked body.

"Like what you see?" Bea nodded and licked her lips. She has seen Allie naked several times but she always made Allie feel beautiful the way she would look at her. Allie grinned and spread her legs so her wife could get a full view. She heard a moan escape the older ladies lips.

"Soo wet for me Alliecat" she could see how wet Allie was, and it made her wet seeing it. Bea kissed her way up Allie's body. Her mouth stopping at Allie's breast, her mouth sucking and nibbling on the perfect hard nipple. Allie moaned and put her hands in the redhead's curls, holding her there, begging for my attention there. Bea could tell Allie was started to get restless and needed more. But she just stayed at the breasts until Allie would beg for more. 

"Bea please, i need you inside me, i need to cum for you"

Bea smiled and kissed her way down Allie's body. She stopped at her cute little belly button. She swirled her tongue around it, then kept going south. She took Allie's leg and put it on her shoulder. Then she looked up and saw Allie watching, she grinned and went and kissed Allie's core so very dirty. Making Allie moan. Bea flicked and sucked Allie's clit, then stuck 2 fingers into her wife's opening. Making Allie whimper with satisfaction, Bea went in and out, allies hips going in sync. Allie could feel the build-up, her loud moans filling the air. Bes felt her walls starting to tighten, so she added a third finger making Allie yell in pleasure.

"Ohhh fuck Bea, that feels so good, i love feeling you deep inside me"

Bea flicked Allie's clit one last time and Allie's orgasm ripped through her body. She screamed Bea's name over and over, as she rode out her orgasm. When Allie's body fell against the bed Bea took her fingers out licking them clean. Bea laid next to Allie, kissed her bare shoulder. She looked at the time, "babe we need to get up and get ready for the doctor's appointment"

"But i wanna make you scream my name," Allie then rolled on top of Bea, kissing her tasting herself in Bea's mouth. Allie moaned, as did Bea. 

"Alliecat we can't" Bea tucked some of Allies lose hair behind her ear. "We have to go and see whats what"

"Bea I'm scared what if I can't have a baby?"

"Why do you think you can't?"

Allie chocked back some tears "because of being a whore who did drugs" Bea wiped the tears away,

"Allie don't ever call yourself that again, it's the past. We will cross that bridge if it comes" 

"Okay, i need to shower, will you join me?"

"Of course baby, but no funny business. I don't want to to be late"

They got up and had a quick shower together. Bea washing Allies hair for her, letting her relax. When they both were done they dried off and got dressed.

"Bea, can i wear your favorite hoodie today?"

"Babe, you can wear anything of mine, you don't have to ask"

Allie smiled and put it on, sticking her nose in the fabric. Moaning she loved the unique smell of Bea. 

"Does it stink?" Bea asked worriedly 

"No way it smells like my girl, its heaven in my nose"

Bea shyly looked down with a wide smile on her face.

"Now let's go out and a bagel and coffee" 

They both got ready and left. They stopped and went into Starbucks. They walked in hand in hand and went in line, talking about what they wanted to order. When it was their turn they stepped forward. 

"Hi beautiful, what can i get you?" The cashier asked Bea, not even looking at Allie. Bea blushed and looked down for a moment, "uhh hi, can i get tall black coffee with a bagel, please"

"Absolutely beautiful, anything else?" Still not acknowledging Allie who was standing there, her anger rising. 

"Yes, my WIFE would like to order something" 

"Sure what would she like?"

"I am right here, and i would like a tall mocha with a bagel"

The cashier punched in what they ordered, and Bea handed her the cash. The cashier taking the money and winking at Bea. They moved over and waited for their order, Bea wrapping her arms around Allie's waist and kissing her until they heard someone clear their throat. They broke their kiss, and Bea winked at the girl who kept flirting with her. 

"Sorry, i can't help myself, she's just so beautiful and sexy" 

"Whatever you say, i would say she was the lucky one beautiful"

"Your right i am lucky," Allie said cutting into the conversation. "She made me scream her name already this morning" she grinned when the girl just scoffed and walked away. Bea's face red as ever, she looked down with a wide smile.

They headed out to the doctor's office, they ate and drove there. When they got there, bea took Allie's hand and squeezed it. Bea got Allie to sit, while she checked them in. They only sat for 10 min before they were called in. 

"Hello, I'm doctor Grey, i see you two are wanting to get pregnant" 

"Yes ma'am, Bea's been trying to know me up, some reason its just not working," she said smiling

Which made them all laugh, "well first step is whichever one wants to get pregnant, we would want to do testing"

"Okay, ummm i should be honest about something"

"Okay?" Dr. Grey leaned back in her chair.

"I used to be a prostitute that was addicted to drugs"

"Oh wow, and now your married and having a family. That's wonderful, good for you" 

Bea smiled wide, she saw tears in Allie's eyes and saw her instantly relax.

"When can we start the testing Dr. Grey?"

"Right now, Bea insisted we push everything along. So Allie you we need to do a bunch of stuff. Bea, can you fill out paperwork for her?"

"Sure, i would live too"

So Bea sat and filled out paperwork, while Dr. Grey and Allen went into another room and started doing what needed to be done. Awhile later, Allie and Dr. Grey came back in both laughing. 

"So how did everything go?" Bea asked excitedly 

"Well, what i can see Allie is very healthy, she should try and exercise more i suggested. While she said she does, but not in public" Bea went red again, while the other two laughed

"Well, some of the tests will take a few days to process. But you can take this book home with you and pick a donor"

"Wow, okay sounds good, thanks, Dr. Grey"

"No worries, i will talk to you in a couple days"

They left hand in hand, while Bea drove, Allie looked through the binder. They spent the day alone going through the book. They narrowed it down to a few. 

"Babe lets just forget it for tonight, and just relax, yeah?"

"Sounds good Bea, let's watch a movie and snuggle"

"Sounds perfect my alliecat, let's make something to eat first"

They made supper and sat in front of the tv and watched the notebook. Bea didn't want to, but Allie won once again. Bea spent most of the movie watching Allie's facial reactions. 

"Why are you staring at me so much?"

"Cause i love you and find you so incredibly beautiful" 

"Good answer Bea, how about we sit in the hot tub and you can show me how much you love me?"

"Mmmm sounds good to me"

They spent a while in the hot tub showing each other how much they loved each other. When they heard the doorbell ring, so they wrapped themselves in towels and answered the door.

"Hi, love, sorry to just drop in we tried getting a hold of you all day"

"No don't be sorry come in, we will go and get dressed"

They ran upstairs and got dressed and headed back down. They grabbed beers for everyone. They all sat in the living room chatting about everything.


	30. Chapter 30

Bea woke up early and got out of bed slowly not wanting to wake the young blond up. She got ready for the day and wrote a little for Allie. She kissed her wife's cheek gently, then placed the note on the night table. She then slipped out of the room, and down the stairs. She headed out and picked up some breakfast for herself and the girls. She pulled up and saw that Franky and the others were waiting for her.

"Red took you long enough, busy rooting your girl or what?" Franky asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up Franky, I actually picked up some breakfast on the way here" she pulled bags of food out with a tray of coffee. Boomer at her side helping Bea.

"Oui, Bea that's a lot of food, thanks!" Boomer said happily

"Yeah, I have a feeling you guys haven't been eating much have you?" She looked over at Liz, Maxine, and Boomer who all looked down

"No, we don't get much money, it's stupid how they think we can survive on so little" Boomer said

"Okay, well here is your first paycheck ladies" Bea handed them each a paycheck

"Red, where's my paycheck?" Franky asked jokingly 

"Go to work and you will get paid," Bea said taking a bite of her breakfast sandwich

"Shit Bea, this is too much," Maxine said with tears in her eyes

"No, it's not, your my family and you have been taking care of everything while I took care of my girl" 

They all sat down at the table and ate their food. Talking about the few things that were left before they opened up.

 

Allie woke up, and reached over and felt a cold bed. She slowly opened her eyes slowly and moaned. She had forgotten Bea had said she was heading to help out. She groaned, of course, Bea had to be gone the morning she woke up from a very good dream. She found a note on the nightstand and read it, she smiled wide and giggled. 

It had been a month since they picked the sperm donor and got the procedure done. She knew the chances would be slim getting pregnant the first time around. She got up and headed to the bathroom, she pulled out the pregnancy test. She thought about waiting for Bea, but couldn't wait. She peed on the stick, setting aside she finished up then washed her hands. She took a deep breath and picked it up, her face lighting up.

"Holy Shit!!!! I'm pregnant!" Tears fell down her face she was so excited, she couldn't wait to tell Bea. She showered and got ready for the day. She put on a really cute outfit that she knew Bea would love. Did her hair and makeup, just the way Bea would love. She called a taxi and headed out she had an idea of how to tell her wife. 

 

"Okay, Red I have your kitchen set up, just need pans, dishes etc. Have you found a cook yet?"

"I left it with Liz and Maxine. Last time I heard we were still looking. Why?"

"Well, I know people, i will ask around" Bea nodded

"Okay, thanks" Franky went over and started helping move stuff in and set things up in the dining area. Bea went into the office, she had to sign papers and see how much she owed the contractor they had to hire. There was a bit more work than they thought there would be. She had been focused on her paperwork for an hour when girls came in.

"Well Bea, we are officially done but need a kitchen crew and a few more workers. We put an ad out and haven't had much luck"  
Liz said sitting down

"Hmm, well Allie and I can help out a bit until we find more help"

They sat and chatted a while longer when Allie walked in with food. As soon as Bea saw Allie her face lit up, 

"Hi, baby," Bea's eyes scanning over Allie, she looked incredibly beautiful "everything okay?" She asked going over to Allie

"Yeah, babe, I wanted to feed you ladies, and say hi"

"That's sweet of you," Bea took the food and handed it the Maxine and Boomer. 

"We will take this out to the tables, so you two can chat," Franky said winking 

They all walked out and Allie closed the door

"I bought us something different for lunch," Allie said smiling pulling out a bag out of her large bag

"Ohh yea? What did you get us?" Bea sat down at her desk pulling one of the chairs next to her. Allie sat down and pulled out burgers.

"Cute you got us, mama, burgers" Bea giggled 

"Yup and this burger" she pulled out a little burger called a baby burger Allie put it next to Bea and smiled

"Oh that's really cute," Bea said giggling, she then took a bite of her burger. She looked over at Allie who was smiling wide and kept looking down at the baby burger, then back up to Bea

"Babe, I got 2 mama burgers and a baby burger"

"Yeah, and?" Bea stopped, looked at Allie then the baby burger then back at Allie. She dropped her burger and smiled wide

"Are you telling me your PREGNANT?!?!"

Allie smiled wide and nodded "yeah babe, we are having a baby!"

Bea screamed, stood up and picked Allie up hugging her. Giving Allie a kiss on her lips. Then went on her knees in front of Allie, and lifted Allie's shirt up and kissed her belly. Tears falling down her face, she was so happy. Bea looked up at Allie, whose blue eyes had tears in her eyes. She put her hand on Bea's face, her thumb wiping her tears away. 

"Are you okay Bea?" Bea nodded and stood up

"I am better than okay Alliecat, I just wish Debbie was here that's all," Bea said looking away

"Bea that's fine to want Debbie here, we should go and tell her she would have been a big sister"

"You would really go to her grave with me, and tell her with me?" 

"Of course, if you're done here we can go there now. Maybe we should tell her before anyone else"

Bea smiled and nodded, she pulled Allie into herself and kissed her. 

"You're absolutely perfect, amazing, beautiful, sexy, and so kind"  
Allie blushed and looked down, she looked up and kissed Bea. They finished up eating in silence looking at one another in silence. When they were done they headed out,

"We are heading out we have somewhere to be," Bea said

"Also we would like to invite you all for supper tonight," Allie said smiling 

"Sure thing blondie, can i bring Gidge?"

"Of course, so see you all at say 6?"

"Sure, see you than love," Liz said, smiling 

They drove to the cemetery, they sat down and began to chat with Debbie. They sat and told her about the baby, and what had been happening. After an hour they got up and headed to get groceries for supper.

They headed home and unpacked the groceries, and sat on the couch. They laid down facing each other, stealing kisses and playing with each other fingers. They then fell asleep, snuggling one another. Bea woke up a while later and laughed when she saw that Allie was now laying on top of her sleeping. She gave Allies face kisses until she woke up.

"I don't wanna get up" Allie moaned

"You don't have to but we have company coming so i need to start cooking"

"Okay, ill help then babe"

"Fine now get up Please"

"Noo I'm comfy" Allie whined

"Fine you can deal with hungry Boomer" 

"Fine, oh shit i have to pee" Allie got off and headed to go pee

Bea laughed, then headed to the kitchen and started to prep supper. Allie came out and helped her they listened to music and chatted. When the doorbell rang, Allie headed to open the door.

"Hi, everyone cone on in"

"Thanks, love, you look stunning, your glowing" 

"Ya blondie you seem different," franky said looking Allie up and down, she then felt Bridget lightly hitting frankly

"Stop it, darling, leave her alone" 

"Its fine come on in, and make yourself at home"

Bea greeted them and told them to sit down. When everyone was seated, Bea and Allie stood up.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming we wanted to share some good news," bea said smiling and looked at Allie to continue 

"We are pregnant!"

Everyone screamed and jumped up and came and hugged them. Everyone was smiling and laughing.

"Now let's sit down and eat and drink," Bea said smiling " well other than you babe, sorry"

"Its fine Bea, I'm more than happy to give it up" she gave Bea a kiss on her lips and they all began to eat and chat.


End file.
